


Heart's on fire

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Drama, Homossexualidade, M/M, MFCDZ, Romance, SS BR Takeover, Sexo, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: A promessa de um amor eterno é posta em xeque pelo destino. Um elo denso e, de repente, a guinada. Até que ponto este será capaz de manter um coração aprisionado?





	1. Para sempre seu

**Author's Note:**

> Fic presente de Amigo Secreto SSDreams 2009 Para Virgo-chan. Originalmente posta em 12/01/2010. 
> 
> Beta: Nana
> 
> Todos os direitos reservados ao fanartista, apenas a photoshopagem é minha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic presente de Amigo Secreto SSDreams 2009 Para Virgo-chan. Originalmente posta em 12/01/2010. 
> 
> Beta: Nana

_**** _

 

_**Capítulo 01 - Para sempre seu** _

 

Verão de 2007 – Grécia  
  
Por mais que estivesse no país há mais de sete anos, ele não conseguia acostumar-se com as temperaturas elevadas daquela estação. Voltou seus olhos para os lados. Os óculos de sol protegendo-lhe a visão. Constatou que estava sozinho. Caminhou alguns poucos passos e parou fixando o olhar em um ponto, mas não um qualquer. Fechou os orbes castanho-avermelhados tentando forçar-se a não acreditar em nada do que estava passando, mas acontecera não? Suspirou.  
  
Voltou seu rosto para o céu azul, límpido. Nem mesmo a leve brisa refrescante amenizava a tortura à qual era submetido. Fitou a rosa em sua mão direita. Rosa de um vermelho escarlate, quase vinho em algumas partes, que era levemente agitada ao sabor da brisa. Levou-a até próximo às narinas, inalou a suave fragrância e, com um beijo nas pétalas sedosas, deixou-a repousando sobre a grossa camada de mármore. Essa é considerada a rainha das flores e consagrada pelos amantes como a flor dos enamorados... Do amor.  
  
“Símbolo do amor!” – Bufou. Não se prendia a essas crendices. Menosprezava-as, assim como fazia com tudo o que lhe parecia subjetivo. Para ele, apenas o racional tinha lógica. Acreditava naquilo que podia comprovar. Nada mais. E, exatamente por culpa disto, agora estava ali. Havia controlado-se até aquele momento. Permanecera impassível, mas não fora tão forte. Uma única lágrima marcara-lhe o rosto alvo. Tinha de manter as aparências. Era considerado, por motivos muito óbvios, uma pessoa fria. Um dos pilotos mais condecorados. O exemplo para muitos aspirantes. Limpou o rosto discretamente.  
  
“Hipócrita! É isso que sou! Não passo de um medíocre covarde!” – Pensou ao volver sua cabeça um pouco para trás. Parado perto dos carros avistou seus amigos. Voltou seus olhos para a rosa e esqueceu-se novamente da presença deles ali. Baixou um pouco a cabeça.   
  
Não devia tê-lo deixado partir. Ignorou os sinais que lhe foram dados. Não seguiu assumindo a responsabilidade quando esta fora necessária. Deixou-o ir. Seu amado! Partiu sozinho e ele não derramou uma lágrima sequer. Não sentiu? Sim, sentiu. Um aperto no peito, um nó na garganta e a impotência de muitas vezes nada dizer-lhe. De não demonstrar seus sentimentos quando necessário.  
  
Sua mente vagou pelo tempo, pelo espaço. Sua vida desde o momento que em terras helênicas chegara, passou feito um flashback. Sentiu-se estranho. Quem costumava divagar era o homem alto, loiro de olhos claros. Músculos perfeitos. Olhar ora doce, ora malévolo. Não era bom. Não era mal. Era, apenas, o homem que amava. Ciente disso, sentia agora a frustração de não tê-lo segurado ao seu lado, de não ter conseguido convencê-lo de não fazer aquilo. De não partir.  
  
Deixou que novo suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Fincou os olhos na rosa sobre o granito. O vermelho sedoso remetendo-o para um tempo onde tudo ainda era diferente. Onde seu coração ainda não havia sido quebrado e debilmente ferido. Parecia até que, ao fechar os olhos, poderia ouvir o tão conhecido barulho de seu antigo bimotor. Deixou que a lembrança o tomasse e o arrebatasse para um lugar um tanto mais calmo.  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
No silencioso infinito azul, borrões cruzam os céus. A paz e a tranquilidade sendo quebradas pelo barulho de duas aeronaves cortando as nuvens e vencendo a distância que separa a França da Grécia. As hélices dos bimotores girando velozmente impulsionavam-nos para que logo chegassem ao seu destino. As cores berrantes, vermelho e amarelo, faziam que os hidroaviões lembrassem dois borrões vistos de terra firme.   
  
Dentro, homens valentes que arriscavam suas vidas em prol do próximo. Intrépidos combatentes terrestres das chamas e dois cavaleiros alados em seus reluzentes bimotores. Pelo rádio, comunicavam-se pouco e só o faziam para passar o tempo. A viagem não era longa, mas estavam sobrevoando as águas azuis do mar Adriático* já há algumas horas.  
  
Os melhores entre os melhores haviam sido escolhidos para que fossem prestar auxílio no que poderia ser considerada a maior das calamidades daquele ano em terras helênicas. Muitos países estavam prestando socorro à Grécia para controlar e extinguir as áreas de queimadas, mas as altas temperaturas e os incêndios propositais estavam quase destruindo toda uma parte de floresta nativa e chegando a pequenas cidades, ameaçando a vida da população local.   
  
Todos estavam cientes dos perigos que enfrentariam, mas mesmo assim ali estavam: prontos para levar esperanças e tentar conter uma desgraça que poderia ser maior. Ao avistarem a costa grega, novamente o rádio foi acionado.  
  
- Roux, estamos quase lá. – A voz levemente rouca invadiu-lhe os ouvidos pelos fones.  
  
- Oui, eu já tinha visto, Blond. Creio que pelos meus cálculos, mais uns vinte minutos de voo e estaremos sobrevoando a base da Brigada de Incêndio Grega de Corinto. – Respondeu ao olhar os instrumentos. Ao longe, nuvens negras carregadas de fuligem podiam ser vistas a noroeste. O contraste com o céu límpido era gritante. – Pelo visto, teremos muito a fazer. – Comentou ao acaso.  
  
\- Tem razão, mon ami. Mas estou pronto para bombardear esse ‘foguinho’. – Riu debochado ao pronunciar a última palavra.  
  
Revirando os olhos, o primeiro piloto fez uma leve manobra alterando o curso. Foi seguido prontamente pela segunda aeronave. Blond entendia perfeitamente que quando seu amigo Roux nada dizia era com certeza por que deveria ficar quieto. Ele estava concentrando-se para a nova missão e não deveria ser atormentado. Muito sério e competente, com apenas vinte e dois anos já era reconhecido no que fazia, e fazia muito bem.  
  
Deixando a imensidão azul do mar, os dois bimotores Canadair CL-215 começaram a sobrevoar terra firme. Muito pouco comunicaram-se entre si para prestar atenção às coordenadas que eram passadas pela torre de comando do aeroporto de Corfu. Desviados das rotas de aviões comerciais e de voos domésticos, em pouco tempo Roux e Blond avistaram ao longe o canal de Corinto.   
  
- Monsieurs, estamos chegando. – Avisou ao resto dos homens que acomodavam-se entre muitas coisas dentro do bimotor. – Foxtrot – Charlie – Bravo – dois – cinco – um, procedente da base de Paris pedindo permissão para pousar, over. – O leve sotaque francês misturado ao inglês, o tom frio e impessoal. Estava a serviço e a seriedade sempre fora uma de suas mais marcantes características.  
  
\- Foxtrot – Charlie – Bravo – dois – cinco – dois, solicitando também permissão para pousar, over. – Blond identificou-se, também esperando receber as coordenadas para o pouso.  
  
\- Avião Foxtrot – Charlie – Bravo – dois – cinco – um. Favor pousar na pista um à sua direita. Foxtrot – Charlie – Bravo – dois – cinco – dois. Favor ficar no aguardo enquanto a pista dois é liberada, over. – O controlador da base remexeu-se na cadeira. Os olhos ávidos e muito azuis acompanhando a aproximação das duas aeronaves no radar. Pressentindo que não estava mais sozinho, voltou-se para saber quem era e abriu um leve sorriso. – Eles chegaram, Mask!  
  
O italiano, que há mais de cinco anos encontrava-se no grupamento, voltou seus olhos para as grandes janelas da torre. No horizonte, já podia-se ver as aeronaves, pequenos borrões no infinito azul.  
  
\- Hmm... – Grunhiu ao coçar o queixo. Os olhos estreitos. Os óculos de sol protegendo-os contra os raios fortes do sol do meio dia. – Estão chegando em boa hora, Sentry! – A voz grossa, o olhar arguto por sobre os óculos. O barulho chamando a atenção de ambos.   
  
\- Oh, droga!  
  
\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Mask. Aproximou-se do radar e localizando o ponto brilhante com a identificação do Bombardier 415 de Voyage. – Sentry, eles estão em rota de colisão. – A voz alterada, o semblante carrancudo.  
  
\- Sierra – X Ray na escuta? Manobra de retorno à direita agora, over! – Sentry não desviava os olhos da tela do radar. Ele não esperava que Voyage voltasse tão cedo. – Sierra – X Ray... Voyage? Você está na escuta?  
  
Com um binóculo, Mask voltou as poderosas lentes na direção do hidroavião. – Caspita! Ele está sem rádio! – Disse ao notar a falta da antena acima da cabine do piloto. Ágil e sem muito pensar, o italiano sentou-se ao lado do controlador de voo, plugou um dos fones e observou quanto tempo tinha. – Foxtrot – Charlie – Bravo – dois – cinco – um. Favor arremeter à esquerda e subir para quatro mil pés! Arremeter à esquerda e subir para quadro mil pés, over!  
  
Nos céus, Roux arregalou os olhos ao ver-se em linha de colisão com o Bombardier. Ao escutar as ordens da torre de comando, puxou o manche o mais rápido que pode e virou à esquerda fazendo o Canadair ganhar altitude.  
  
\- Entendido. Over! – Respondeu sem demonstrar o que estava sentindo.  
  
Acompanhando a tudo pelo radar, Sentry e Mask levantaram-se das cadeiras e seguiram para a janela lateral com o intuito de terem certeza de que nenhuma fatalidade fosse ocorrer. Os dois hidroaviões desviaram com alguma sobra de espaço evitando assim o acidente. Após trocarem uma rápida olhadela, Sentry deixou o italiano e voltou para seu posto. O ar escapando lentamente de seus pulmões.   
  
\- Torre de comando o que estão tentando fazer? Estou com quinze pessoas dentro deste Canadair. Over. – Roux reclamou. A voz fria não revelando a raiva que estava sentindo.  
  
\- Foxtrot – Charlie – Bravo – dois – cinco – um, ao que parece um dos nossos está com pane no rádio. Aguarde até nova liberação, isso também serve para você dois – cinco - dois, over. – Sentry bufou e fechou o canal do rádio assim que ouviu uma resposta afirmativa do segundo bimotor. Com os olhos, procurou pelo italiano sisudo que há pouco havia assumido o comando da base. Ele apertava fortemente o cabo do fone de ouvido nas mãos. Sabia só de vê-lo daquele jeito que estava bravo e muito bravo. – “Céus! Voyage que se cuide!” – Pensou. O piloto em questão era um dos melhores, para não dizer o melhor e, até mesmo por isso, sempre passava dos limites, colocando em risco sua vida e o patrimônio da nação. Voltou seus olhos para o radar. Os dois hidroaviões franceses voavam em cíirculo sobrevoando a uma altura de mais de quatro mil pés sobre o campo. O silêncio dos pilotos para ele nada dizia, mas o de Mask sim. Levantou-se da cadeira e parou a poucos passos dele. – Mask... Eu sei que não tenho desculpas. Eu me distraí por dois segundos e...  
  
\- Sentry, não aconteceu nada. Só peço mais atenção. Você sabe que é nosso melhor controlador de voo. – Deu um meio sorriso, mas ao escutar o Bombardier pousar, saiu sem dizer nada. Voyage iria ouvir mais uma vez.  
  
Assim que a pista dois foi limpa e desobstruída, o controlador informou ao segundo hidroavião que este poderia pousar na pista em questão. Em seguida foi a vez de liberar o pouso na pista um para o outro hidroavião que tivera de arremeter.  
  
Após taxiar e desligar os motores, Roux fez a checagem dos instrumentos. Os bombeiros que havia trazido já se encontravam retirando suas coisas do interior do hidroavião e quando este finalmente saiu, encontrou Blond e outro homem conversando.  
  
- Roux, venha! Esse é Enzo Ferruccio, ou Mask. Ele é quem está no comando aqui na base. – Blond chamou o amigo e fez as apresentações.  
  
Estreitando os olhos, Roux aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida.  
  
\- Seja bem vindo. – Saudou-o.  
  
- Merci! Mas o que raios aconteceu? – Perguntou sem demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos e ocultar a vontade que tinha de voar no pescoço do piloto imprudente. Não era de se deixar levar, mas naquela situação tinha de apurar os fatos. Era o responsável naquela missão e não queria deixar que nada prejudicasse o bom andamento.  
  
- Roux, s’il vous plaît! – Blond revirou os olhos. Eram difíceis os rompantes do amigo, mas não raros.  
  
\- Como ia dizendo ao Blond... – Mask continuou não fazendo conta do comentário do recém chegado. – É uma dessas coisas que acontecem e não existe explicação. – O rosto impassível. Nos olhos, o brilho calmo, mas nos lábios um sorriso demoníaco.  
  
Roux estreitou os olhos, o que chamou a atenção de Mask e de Blond. Os olhos frios cravaram-se no piloto que se aproximava. A desconfiança era inevitável. O homem alto, cabelos loiros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, parou ao lado do responsável do local. O macacão vermelho com o símbolo da força aérea Helênica era a única diferença para os que os franceses estavam usando.  
  
\- Eu gostaria de desculpar-me com o piloto do Canadair que quase me choquei. – A voz máscula, os olhos azuis esverdeados brilhantes. A boca carnuda em um meio sorriso jocoso. Quem resistiria ao charme daquele homem? Ele sabia do que podia fazer e exercer sobre homens e mulheres, mas o que via naqueles olhos frios... Ah! Talvez ele houvesse encontrado alguém imune ao seu poderio. À sua sensualidade.  
  
\- Deveria era tomar mais cuidado. – Roux mirou-o de soslaio. Os olhos castanhos quase avermelhados ganhando um brilho frio. – Sua imprudência poderia ter causado um grave acidente.  
  
\- Hei! Tive um pequeno problema com a antena de minha aeronave. – Estreitou os olhos e fixou-os na identificação do outro. – Roux, enquanto você estava cruzando um oceano, eu já estava ajudando a equipe de terra a dar um jeito naquele inferno. – Apontou na direção contrária. Na voz, o timbre irônico. – Nessa nossa profissão temos de arriscar tudo. Vidas dependem de nós.  
  
Mask estranhou aquela troca de gentilezas entre os dois. Em outros tempos, poderia até achar graça e colocar mais lenha na fogueira. Mordeu a língua para não fazer um comentário mordaz e, assumindo um ar sério, até mesmo perigoso, meteu-se no meio de ambos.  
  
\- Creio que temos muitas coisas para nos preocuparmos agora. Vocês precisam de um descanso para poder entrar em ação. – O italiano estava a ponto de perder a paciência com aqueles dois. – Vou pedir para alguém levá-los até os alojamentos. E você... – Voltou-se para Voyage com cara de poucos amigos. – Temos de conversar mister Evel Knievel! – Ao avistar um dos mecânicos fez-lhe sinal. – Podem seguir ao Doc, ele os levará aos alojamentos. – E sem mais nada dizer, saiu fazendo com que Voyage o seguisse.  
  
Roux ficou por algum tempo parado observando o aviador grego afastar-se. Estava irritado com ele e ao mesmo tempo intrigado.  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
A recordação parecia fundir-se à vida real... Ao tempo real. Ele parecia ouvir a voz de Blond chamando-o, mas não lembrava em nada o timbre afrancesado do amigo. Já fazia tanto tempo que não se viam, mas nunca confundiria a voz dele. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e balançou a cabeça antes de voltar os olhos para o lado.  
  
\- Roux, o que foi? Podemos ir embora?  
  
\- Pardon, Sentry... – Desculpou-se. – Estava apenas pensando um pouco. Ainda não consigo entender, mas ele preferiu assim, não? – Com uma última olhada para a rosa, o francês acompanhou o amigo e sem mais nada dizer, entrou no carro da base. Não olhou para trás.  
  
Mask já encontrava-se ao volante e assim que o controlador sentou do lado do carona, saiu com o carro lentamente. Pelo espelho retrovisor, observou as feições de Roux. Ele não queria demonstrar, mas estava na cara que seu silêncio era por que estava fechando-se em seu mais profundo ser.  
  
\- Camus... – Pigarreou para limpar a garganta.   
  
Ao ouvir seu nome e não o codinome, o ruivo sabia que a coisa era muito séria.  
  
\- Todos nós já passamos por algo parecido, não é algo que possa ser esquecido de uma hora para outra e... – Mask fez uma pausa.  
  
\- Enzo, já sei o que vai me dizer, mas eu não quero ficar em terra. Estamos enfrentando altas temperaturas e temos focos de incêndio espalhados para todos os lados do território grego. Use o bom senso! – Fez uma pausa.  
  
“Céus! Lá vem ele com o uso do bom senso!” – Pensou Afrodite ao remexer no banco do carona.   
  
\- Use o bom senso você! – Mask atalhou-o. – Eu não estou falando como um amigo, estou falando como seu superior e lhe dando uma ordem. – Os nós dos dedos tornando-se esbranquiçados por segurarem muito forte no volante. Se pudesse, torceria o pescoço daquele empoado. – Está afastado até segunda ordem. – Grunhiu dando fim ao falatório. Ou tentando dar um fim.  
  
\- Mas Mask...  
  
\- Sem essa de: Mas Mask! – Parou o carro no acostamento e voltou-se para trás. – Você viu o que aconteceu ao Hunter, não viu? Não quero perder outro piloto para o medo e está fora de discussão seja lá o que queira me falar. Tire esse tempo de folga, temos pilotos vindo de outros países para nos ajudar. – Voltou-se para frente e com o canto dos olhos procurou apoio em seu namorado.  
  
Afrodite esticou a mão e tocou lentamente a coxa de seu italiano. O gesto não passou despercebido ao francês. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Controlou a vontade que tinha de deixar as emoções tomarem conta de si e cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos.  
  
Ele precisava mostrar que conseguiria exercer suas funções mesmo com a partida de Voyage. Pensativo, Camus nem viu quando Mask parou o carro em frente à sua casa. Era tão estranho voltar para lá. Tudo ficara tão vazio...  
  
\- Pronto, Camus! Espero não ver sua cara na base por um bom tempo. Pelo menos até que você sinta-se apto a voar novamente, mas fique uns dez dias descansando. – Mask voltou-se para olhá-lo.   
  
Fuzilando-o com os olhos por cima dos óculos de sol, o francês desceu do carro sem nada dizer. Ele tinha muito no que pensar e voar estava tornando-se o menor dos seus problemas.  
  
Assim que o carro entrou em movimento, Afrodite voltou seus olhos para Mask.  
  
\- Tem certeza que fez a coisa certa? Precisamos dele e da experiência que tem. – A voz calma e levemente rouca.  
  
\- Mia flor, já não tenho certeza de nada. O jeito é esperar. O tempo é o melhor remédio para que as feridas sejam cicatrizadas.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Atenas – Horas antes  
  
Dizem que notícias desagradáveis, notícias ruins e até mesmo constrangedoras não tardam a chegar. Parece até que o vento as impulsionam fazendo com que estas cheguem mais rápido. E foi com certo pesar e relutância em acreditar no que ouviam que as bases da Brigada de Incêndio receberam a notícia da partida de Voyage.  
  
A base situada nos arredores de Atenas foi uma das primeiras a receber o comunicado. Muitos pilotos, mecânicos e até mesmo a alta chefia não acreditavam no que liam. Aquela fora a primeira base de Voyage - à qual sempre regressava quando dele precisavam.  
  
Dizia a boca pequena que o experiente piloto seria convidado para assumir o comando do local tão logo o atual aposentasse. Outros que ele seria instrutor, mas com aquela notícia tudo caía por terra.  
  
Dentre todos na base, Venon, um experiente piloto de helicóptero, fora pego de surpresa como todos os outros e sentira muito. Sentira calado, guardando para si a tristeza. Quanto tempo não o via? Quanto tempo fazia que haviam perdido contato? Na verdade, aquilo já não tinha mais tanta importância. Conhecia muito bem Voyage, sabia do que o loiro era capaz e nunca imaginara ouvir nada similar àquela novidade.  
  
“Seu maluco! Disse várias vezes que eu era muito imprudente e veja agora. Você nos deixa quando mais precisamos.” – Pensou enquanto prendia os longos cabelos que lhe cascateavam pelas costas em ondas dos mais belos fios dourados.  
  
Sabia estar atrasado. Acreditava que nem deveria aparecer, mas uma força maior o impulsionava. Devia aquilo a si mesmo... a Voyage! Tinha de estar presente. Colocou o capacete, abriu a viseira e ajeitou os óculos de sol. Olhou para seu helicóptero parado ao longe. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ajudara indo e voltando dos arredores da cidade, lançando litros e mais litros de água nas labaredas que lambiam as árvores, toda a vegetação rasteira e o que quer que se encontrasse em seu caminho.  
  
Estreitou os olhos. Fora ele quem o salvara...  
  
Passou habilmente a perna direita por sobre o tanque da moto preta esportiva. Acomodou-se no acento. Voltou mais uma vez seus olhos para o helicóptero. Um sorriso jocoso iluminou-lhe os lábios. O barulho de um hidroavião fez com que ele voltasse os olhos para os céus sobre sua cabeça. Um Canadair sobrevoando o campo. Venon não conseguiu suprimir o saudosismo.  
  
Deu partida na moto e saiu cantando os pneus. O vento entrando pela viseira aberta dava-lhe a sensação de liberdade. Acelerou mais, fazendo o motor da moto rosnar feito um gato selvagem. A velocidade o fascinava. O barulho de um helicóptero voltando à base sobrepôs ao ronco do motor. Parou à saída da base. Voltou os olhos para trás a tempo de ver o pouso do aparelho que mais lembrava uma libélula. Recordações bombardearam-lhe a mente. Venon pareceu reviver os momentos de alguns anos atrás. Parecia que havia sido no outro dia. Era tão real... Tão palpável...  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
\- Voyage, eu não consegui liberar todo o caminho de escape para a equipe de terra.  
  
\- Está perdendo seu toque, Venon? – A voz grossa, uma pitada de ironia. – Deixe aqui com o melhor. – Riu.  
  
\- Ora seu grandessíssimo egocêntrico! – Replicou Venon. – Deixe um pouco de árvores em chamas para mim.  
  
\- Pensarei no seu caso. Vejo-o na base, Venon. Vá logo encher a cesta reservatório no lago.  
  
Com um riso debochado, Venon moveu o manche para a esquerda, dando a volta. Precisava de nova carga de água. Sobrevoando um lago, baixou lentamente e deixou que a água invadisse o compartimento suspenso por cabos de aço. Novo movimento no manche e voltou pela mesma rota.  
  
A fumaça alta dificultava todo o serviço. Ao longe, avistou algo vermelho incandescente cortar os céus... um sinalizador. Sabia tratar-se da outra equipe de terra. Diminuiu a altura um pouco e quando estava acima do local, deixou a água cair. Sorriu de lado ao avistar a clareira aberta. Checou seu painel de controle. Precisava voltar, pois não teria combustível para mais uma carga.  
  
Ao começar a ganhar altitude, a explosão de um pinheiro fez com que as labaredas lambessem a parte debaixo do helicóptero. Este também foi atingido por alguns pedaços de madeira.  
  
\- Uou! Quente, quente! – Venon reclamou. – Base, over!  
  
\- Na escuta, Venon! Prossiga!  
  
\- Fui atingido por chamas e pedaços de árvores. Tudo parece estar bem. Estou próximo da base, na verdade, a poucos quilômetros. – Informou.  
  
\- Todo o equipamento está funcionando direito?  
  
\- A princípio. Já estou bem próximo da cabeceira da pista. – Venon voltou seus olhos para o painel de controle ao ouvir um barulho conhecido.  
  
\- Venon, o que está acontecendo? – A pergunta fora inevitável. O piloto esquecera o rádio aberto. – Que aviso é esse?  
  
\- Sky, estou perdendo combustível. Não sei o que aconteceu.  
  
\- Droga, Venon! – Sky arregalou os olhos. Deslizou a cadeira de rodinhas e fez soar o alarme.  
  
Em pouco tempo, a equipe de socorro e bombeiros estava esperando pela aterrissagem do helicóptero.  
  
\- Vamos, belezura! Vamos! Só mais um pouco. – As mãos do piloto seguravam fortemente o manche. – Isso, só mais um pouquinho... aguente, eu tenho compromisso à noite. Não me faça perder. – Voltou os olhos para o marcador de combustível e prendeu a respiração.  
  
Com um binóculo, Sky, o controlador de voo, acompanhava da torre a aproximação da aeronave. Faltando muito pouco para que esta tocasse solo firme, o rotor e a hélice começaram a falhar. A altura caindo rapidamente. O baque forte pode ser ouvido ao longe. A fumaça negra elevando-se ao céu como uma nuvem macabra.  
  
\- Merda! – Sky aproximou-se do rádio e do radar. Teria de fazer com que todos os pousos e decolagens fossem para a pista dois. Sem delongas, deslizou com a cadeira de rodinhas para perto do telefone e já avisou ao hospital que um dos pilotos chegaria em breve, para que uma equipe ficasse de prontidão. Ao desligar o telefone, não teve como não pensar em Voyage. Ele tinha absoluta certeza que o piloto mais velho estaria entre o pessoal de socorro na pista. Suspirou. Não havia muito a fazer. O jeito era esperar para ter notícias de Venon.  
  
Assim que liberou sua última carga de água misturada com terra, Voyage voltara para a base. Nem fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo com Venon e, ao ouvir o alarme disparar e ressoar em toda base, imaginou que fosse um dos hidroaviões com alguma avaria ou pane seca.  
  
Um tanto curioso, parou ao lado de alguns bombeiros da equipe de segurança da base e voltou seus olhos para o horizonte. Alguns minutos se passaram e, bem próximo de umas árvores, o helicóptero revelava-se. Já apresentava sinais de avaria. O rotor da cauda e as hélices falhavam.  
  
Ao seu lado, muitos torciam, afinal, ninguém gostaria de perder um companheiro de combate tão bestamente. Andando um pouco entre os tantos que ali aglomeravam-se, Voyage pediu um binóculo emprestado. Suspeitava que algo não estava bem e, realmente não estava.  
  
\- Venon! – Murmurou ao avistar o prefixo da aeronave. – Droga! – Devolveu o binóculo para seu dono e tentou correr para mais perto, mas foi detido pelo bombeiro chefe da segurança ao tentar passar por este. Voltou seus olhos indignados para o homem, mas ao escutar os comentário e buchichos fincou o olhar no aparelho.  
  
Sem o auxílio do rotor de cauda, o helicóptero começou a girar em seu próprio eixo. Qualquer piloto em sã consciência sabia que quando aquilo acontecia, a situação do piloto passava para mero passageiro dentro de sua própria aeronave. Em outras palavras, não havia muito a fazer.  
  
A altura foi sendo perdida e o baque forte no chão estremeceu a todos. Mais um pouco que o rotor aguentasse, Venon teria conseguido pousar, mas não adiantava pensar nos ‘se nãos’. Salvar o piloto era o que mais importava. O primordial em toda aquela situação.  
  
Como toda a equipe de segurança, Voyage correu para perto do helicóptero. Um principio de incêndio estava sendo controlado. Uma parte da equipe jogava água na fuselagem para, com isso, resfriar o tanque e evitar que algo pior acontecesse caso ainda existisse um pouco de combustível no reservatório.  
  
Sem importar-se consigo mesmo, Voyage tentou abrir a porta para poder retirar o loiro de dentro da cabine. Tinham de ser rápidos, tanto ele quanto os demais.  
  
\- Venon... Venon... – Chamou-o. Sem resposta, notou que ele estava desacordado. Um filete de sangue escorria da têmpora do piloto, o que deixou Voyage mais preocupado. – Venon! Droga! – Praguejou ao forçar novamente a porta emperrada.  
  
\- Voyage, dê espaço para que forcemos a porta. – Um dos homens do resgate pediu-lhe. Este tinha em mãos uma ferramenta que mais parecia um alicate enorme.  
  
Com o olhar decidido, pulou por cima dos destroços e passou para o outro lado do aparelho. A outra porta não estava tão danificada e ele não teve problemas em abri-la. Bateu a mão na trava do cinto e puxou o loiro para fora. Mesmo inconsciente, este gemeu dolorido. Talvez tivesse quebrado alguma coisa, mas não era a hora para averiguar. Retirou-o do helicóptero quando o pessoal já estava extinguindo o incêndio. Uma maca foi colocada próxima aos dois pilotos. Com cuidado, Voyage depositou-o lentamente sobre esta.  
  
\- Tomem cuidado, pessoal. Acho que Venon quebrou alguma coisa. Suspeito que seja o braço esquerdo. – Voyage informou. Sem dizer mais nada, acompanhou todo o trajeto que a maca fez até a ambulância. Esta encontrava-se um tanto mais afastada. Entrou após os paramédicos e sentou-se ao lado do jovem piloto.   
  
A sirene estridente pedia passagem. Carros, ônibus e motos saíam da frente da ambulância dando-lhe passagem. Os paramédicos examinavam Venon e a única e maior preocupação era a batida na cabeça. Mesmo estando com o capacete, um hematoma feio se fazia presente na têmpora do lado direito. O braço esquerdo fora imobilizado com uma tala, assim como o colar cervical também fora posto imobilizando o pescoço do loiro como medida de precaução.  
  
O grego mais velho tinha o olhar preocupado e seus pensamentos pareciam não querer ajudar. No hospital, ele não pode entrar na emergência e fora um tormento aguardar na sala de espera até que alguém fosse falar com ele. Após algumas burocracias que Voyage achou o fim do mundo, finalmente conseguiu entrar no quarto onde o outro estava sob observação.  
  
Parou admirando as feições bonitas do loiro. A testa enfaixada. Suspirou. Puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e segurou a mão direita do outro entre as suas. Venon era uma pessoa importante. Na verdade, alguém que fazia com que ele se sentisse bem. Mas não era o que o outro queria...  
  
Voyage não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali velando-lhe o sono induzido pelos sedativos. Sim, sono, pois a ele fora dito que Venon estava fora de perigo e apenas sedado para não sentir muita dor no braço. Seus olhos ardiam e começaram a pesar. Sua cabeça pendeu um pouco para frente. Recostou-a nas mãos de ambos e depositou um beijo no dorso da mão do amante. Novamente deixou um suspiro escapar pelos lábios.  
  
Sentia-se um tanto mal por ter com ele apenas algo de ocasião. Tinha tesão por estarem juntos, mas nada mais que isso. Não havia cobranças da parte dele, Venon nunca lhe cobrara nada, mas sabia que ele queria algo a mais do que lhe oferecia. Talvez o amasse um pouco, talvez não... – “Maldita instabilidade... Inconstância!” – Pensou ao bufar. Venon é um homem forte, mas ele não podia dar-lhe aquilo que via estampando nos bonitos olhos azuis. Não o amor que ele almejava, mas não era insensível e muito menos ordinário. Não diria nada a ele, nem sobre a ida para a outra base... Não naquele momento. O acidente havia prejudicado um pouco os planos que há muito escondia do amante. Só o tempo se encarregaria de tudo. Naquele exato momento, tudo o que ele almejava, o que mais desejava era que o ‘acidentado’ abrisse os olhos.  
  
Sentiu sua mão ser apertada. Voltou o olhar para o rosto bonito. Já havia acordado? Quanto tempo fazia que estava ali? Buscou por um relógio ou algo do gênero, mas não encontrou nada. Sua atenção foi novamente cobrada por aquele que encontrava-se deitado.   
  
\- Hei... Hei egocêntrico! – A voz levemente rouca. – Eu ainda não morri. – Gracejou. Os olhos brilhantes buscando informações. Olhando para todo lado tentando saber se era um sonho, se estava no céu ou se realmente aquilo era um hospital. Detestava hospitais!  
  
\- É... – Um riso malicioso iluminou o rosto de Voyage. – Você ainda não passou dessa para uma melhor.  
  
\- Hmm... Melhor seria sair daqui e ir para casa. Já estou me sentindo bem e creio estar pronto para outra. – Venon sorriu. Tentou sentar-se e gemeu levando a mão com o soro até próximo a testa. Voltou seus olhos para o outro braço e observou pela primeira vez o gesso. – Pelo visto estraguei tudo, não é? – Perguntou referindo-se ao encontro deles mais à noite.  
  
\- Não te preocupe com isso, o médico já informou que terá de ficar essa noite em observação. – O olhar sério. Sabia que o amante não iria aceitar muito bem aquilo.  
  
\- Droga, Voyage!  
  
\- Você precisa, sabe disso. Pense assim: terá roupa limpa, um ‘pijama’ que é muito sexy e minha companhia que é a melhor parte. – Egocêntrico e cheio de si deveriam ser o pré nome e sobrenome de Voyage.  
  
\- Bem... Assim desse jeito fica até aceitável e tolerante, mas...  
  
\- Mas o quê? – Sabia que lá vinha alguma daquele maluco.  
  
\- Mas essa cor não combina com os meus olhos! – Gracejou rindo descontraidamente e contagiando ao outro.  
  
\- Veja se da próxima vez pousa direito aquela libélula que usa para apagar incêndios.  
  
\- Da próxima vez mandarei um recado para que as árvores não explodam quando eu estiver sobrevoando-as. – Respondeu de travessado. Voyage às vezes conseguia ser irritante, mas tinha uma coisa boa... Um senso de proteção enorme.  
  
\- Obrigado por me ajudar!  
  
Voyage sorriu. Ficou de pé e aproximou o rosto do dele. Sem palavras, pois não era necessário, beijou-lhe os lábios possessivamente. Separou apenas para que recuperassem o ar. – Agora descanse, ou seu médico pode querer segurar-te mais que o necessário aqui.  
  
\- Mais que um dia ficarei louco. – Venon bufou o que fez com que o loiro ao seu lado caísse na gargalhada. Se pudesse, cruzaria os braços ou até replicaria, mas não estava com vontade.  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
Inconscientemente, Venon elevou uma das mãos ao lábio. Fazia tanto tempo! Já havia se livrado do sentimento forte que tinha pelo outro, mas o simples fato de recordar-se o fizera sentir-se saudosista. Balançou a cabeça ao ouvir uma leve buzinada atrás de si. Buscou pelo espelho retrovisor o que seria. Uma das viaturas precisava sair e ele havia parado bem no meio da saída.  
  
Acelerou a moto e saiu deixando uma nuvem negra de fumaça. Queimara o pneu traseiro. Sorriu de lado. Tinha pouco tempo e precisava vencer oitenta quilômetros de estrada. O trajeto todo ele foi imaginando se veria alguém conhecido. Expert, o mecânico de Voyage, havia seguido o piloto para a nova base, mas não tinha certeza se ainda estava por lá. Bem, o melhor era não pensar mais em nada, não devia nada a ninguém.  
  
Ao cruzar a ponte Rio-Antirio, Venon deixou para trás o canal de Corinto. Estava muito próximo de seu destino, talvez chegasse em cima da hora, talvez não. Dependia dele não se perder. Reduziu a velocidade ao entrar na cidade. Sabia que teria de seguir como quem fosse para a base da Brigada. Poucas placas indicavam o caminho certo. Perdeu-se por duas vezes até finalmente encontrar o lugar. Parou a moto a certa distância. Tirou o capacete deixando-o sobre o retrovisor. Recolocou os óculos escuros e aproximou-se um pouco do lugar onde muitas pessoas estavam presentes. Ficou oculto atrás de uma árvore de tronco grosso. Era bom em ocultar-se quando queria. Não estava com vontade de ser visto. Não sabia se Voyage estava sozinho. Não importava-se muito com isso, mas com aquela situação, não queria causar constrangimentos a quem quer que fosse.  
  
O pessoal começou a dispersar. Ficaram apenas um pequeno grupo de pessoas próximo aos carros e outra pessoa parada no mesmo local. Parecia algo particular. Bufou. Revirou os olhos e recostou-se um pouco na árvore. Não sabia dizer se era uma jovem que se encontrava sozinha e, se fosse, não estava com vontade de vê-la aos prantos. Não tinha nada contra mulheres, apenas preferia uma pegada mais forte. Definitivamente, homens lhe chamavam mais a atenção, não que fosse sempre assim, mas sua vida mudara da água para o vinho quando conhecera Voyage.  
  
Torceu um pouco os lábios e, por entre o tronco e a sebe que crescia bem ao lado, viu que a jovem de longos e lisos cabelos ruivos não se encontrava mais sozinha. Não podia ouvir o que estavam conversando, mas não soube dizer por que não conseguia desviar o olhar. Na verdade, não conseguia nem piscar.  
  
“Ruiva?” – Pensou ao arregalar os olhos e sentir-se embasbacado. – “Pelos deuses do Olimpo! Como eu pude enganar-me de tal maneira?” – Arqueou a sobrancelha ao medir com os olhos o corpo másculo de cima a baixo. Como poderia ter se enganado e quase cometer uma gafe tremenda? Seus pensamentos não foram nada castos e ao voltar um pouco seus olhos para o mármore escuro, a lembrança de onde estava e do por quê viajara tanto caíram-lhe como uma bomba sobre seus ombros. Sentiu-se um perfeito canalha. Ali não era lugar para ficar paquerando e achando-se um predador atrás de sua presa.  
  
Bufou. Desencostou da árvore e somente quando teve certeza de que estava sozinho, rumou para perto do local onde minutos antes estivera o ruivo. Baixou o corpo e pegou a rosa que a brisa havia conseguido derrubar do mármore negro. Antes de colocá-la no lugar em que fora deixada, observou atentamente a escuridão da pedra a brilhar sobre os efeitos do sol.  
  
“O que ele era para você, Voyage? Um amigo dedicado? Algum parente?” – Perguntou-se ao colocar a rosa no lugar. – “Ou será que o egocêntrico senhor ‘eu não sei amar’ finalmente deixou-se apaixonar? Deixou-se enamorar?” – Não entendia por que sentia-se tão ultrajado. Tão chateado que não conseguia perceber que, na verdade, estava um tanto enciumado, mesmo após tanto tempo de separação.  
  
Balançou a cabeça. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Você fez e continuará fazendo falta, Voyage. – Murmurou. Deu as costas e, sem olhar para trás, seguiu até sua moto. Teria um longo caminho de volta até sua base. Ajeitou-se cuidadosamente sobre o banco. Colocou o capacete e sem muitas delongas saiu devagar, pois teria de passar pelo meio de pessoas que acompanhavam um féretro.   
  
A cada quilômetro que vencia, Venon fazia questão de deixar as lembranças do ex-amante no lugar de onde nunca deveriam ter saído: em seu passado!  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
Parado à frente da casa, moradia esta escolhida por ele há sete longos anos atrás, Camus apertou fortemente a chave na mão direita. Não sentia medo de nada... Não tendo escolhido aquele tipo de profissão, mas não estava seguro se queria entrar e ter tantas lembranças e recordações de Voyage. Não naquele momento em que tentava controlar-se. Sim, queria controlar-se. Frio... Sempre fora, mas é humano suscetível a erros, acertos e também a demonstrar seus sentimentos. Sentia-se fragilizado como nunca havia sentido. Sozinho, poderia deixar-se levar pelas emoções, mas mesmo estando na segurança de seu lar, lutava contra as fortes emoções que o assolavam.   
  
Ergueu um pouco o queixo e com passos confiantes subiu os três degraus que davam acesso à pequena varanda. Destrancou a porta e entrou. Deixou-a bater com a ajuda de um empurrãozinho e estacou no meio da sala. Retirou os óculos de sol e o deixou na mesa de canto. O perfume cítrico invadiu-lhe as narinas. O perfume dele. Fechou os olhos e poderia jurar que Voyage estava ali... Tão perto... Tão ao seu alcance. Abriu os olhos revelando as íris castanho-avermelhadas. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, retirou da geladeira uma garrafa de vinho que estava pela metade. Abriu-a e deitou o líquido rubro e perfumado em uma bonita taça de cristal. Fechou a garrafa e voltou-a para a geladeira.  
  
Regressou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá negro de três lugares. Apreciou o teor frutado do vinho. O sol se punha no horizonte fazendo com que a sala onde o ruivo encontrava-se fosse ficando na penumbra. Ao estender a mão para o lado a fim de acender a luminária, Camus esbarrou a mão em um porta-retrato que por ali estava. O objeto foi ao chão, espatifando o vidro. Ágil, ligou a luminária e voltou seus olhos para o chão. Cacos para todos os lados.  
  
Com um suspiro resignado, o ruivo deixou a taça sobre a mesinha e começou a recolher os cacos de vidro. Juntou-os em um canto enquanto ia pegar a vassoura e a pá. Ao terminar de limpar, sentou-se novamente e tocou com a ponta dos dedos a imagem de Voyage na foto. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.  
  
\- Sentirei sua falta, mon coeur (meu coração). – Sentiu lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Deixou o sentimento explodir. Precisava colocar tudo para fora. Faria somente aquela vez. O namorado entenderia sua conduta. Talvez Mask tivesse razão, ele precisava de um tempo para ajeitar tudo e tomar algumas providências além de esfriar a cabeça.  
  
\- Voyage... Por que estava sempre querendo mostrar que era o bom? – Murmurou. Passou as mãos pelo rosto. De nada adiantaria ficar remoendo os fatos e lembrando, de nada... Nada!  
  
Colocou o que restara do porta-retratos no lugar. Precisava de um bom banho gelado para espantar o calor. Talvez fosse até melhor começar as coisas no outro dia. Talvez até Expert aparecesse para conversar e, quem sabe, querer ficar com alguma coisa. Balançou a cabeça. Os pensamentos misturando-se. Não estava pronto para receber o mecânico. O cansaço físico e emocional mexendo com o ruivo.  
  
\- Realmente, é de um bom banho que necessito. – Falou para si mesmo. Seguiu para o banheiro, despiu-se e tomou um bom banho.   
  
Conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, seguiu para o quarto, a cama de casal espaçosa. Um amargor subiu-lhe pela garganta. Precisava manter-se são... Não poderia esmorecer feito uma jovem ao perder seu primeiro namorado. Sabia ser forte. Orgulhava-se de ser conhecido como ‘Senhor Gelado’ e, por isso mesmo, lutava para controlar suas emoções.  
  
Vestiu a boxer e a bermuda do pijama. Prendeu os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e acomodou-se do seu lado da cama. Voltou os olhos para o lado esquerdo, vazio e frio... Conteve-se e, deitando de bruços, apagou a luz do quarto. Cansado como estava, dormiu tão logo conseguiu relaxar mais o corpo.  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
O aviso de incêndio ribombou por toda a base. O azul do céu ganhava nuances meio avermelhadas quando as labaredas incandescentes ganharam força. O pôr do sol, momento para muitos mágico, era esquecido, pois nuvens negras ocultavam o espetáculo que a natureza proporcionava a cada fim de tarde.  
  
Da torre de comando, Mask observava o horizonte com a ajuda das lentes potentes do binóculo. O movimento das equipes de combatentes terrestres misturava-se com o de pilotos e mecânicos que corriam em polvorosa pelo campo.  
  
Hidroaviões sendo abastecidos com combustível e argila misturada com água. As hélices potentes dos helicópteros ganhando velocidade e impulsionando aos céus as libélulas de metal. Caminhões carregados de bombeiros experientes dirigiam-se a toda para o local não muito longe de onde estavam.  
  
Os primeiros a chegarem ao local davam as coordenadas pelo rádio, informando sobre as proporções que o incêndio estava tomando. As notícias eram alarmantes e todos os pilotos estavam sendo convocados, mesmo os que estavam de folga ou férias.  
  
\- Conseguiu falar com Voyage e Roux? – A voz levemente rouca denotava uma preocupação que dificilmente seria notada se não pelo controlador de longas madeixas azuladas.  
  
\- Ainda não, Mask. – Boss mirou-o nos olhos. – Sabe que Voyage e Roux estão de folga e creio que não se encontrem em casa. Deixei o telefone da casa deles estourar de tocar.  
  
\- Shion... Quando é que vai aprender que Voyage puxa o fio do telefone da tomada? – Afrodite revirou os olhos e riu divertido. Ao reparar no olhar assassino do namorado, apressou-se em comentar. – Como sei? Bem, digamos que estava conversando com Expert e Voyage e o mecânico reclamou por não conseguir entrar em contato. Sabem como Voyage é... – Fez uma pausa. – Quando está em companhia do ruivo, ele esquece um pouco das coisas. É por isso que sei.  
  
Mask grunhiu e bufou ao começar a andar de um lado para o outro. – Tentem o celular de um deles. Talvez um tenha esquecido o celular ligado. Não me importo. Nem que eu vá até lá para trazer-lhes pelos fundilhos... – Foi interrompido pelo rádio. – Prossiga, Chefe!  
  
\- A situação por aqui está piorando muito. Onde está a cavalaria alada? Temos muitos focos e, com o vento, o incêndio está ganhando proporções gigantescas.  
  
\- Chefe, temos quatro Canadair e três Bombardier nos céus. Isso sem contar nos helicópteros. Passe as coordenadas para Sentry. Estamos chamando o restante dos pilotos. Tentem não bancar os herois sozinhos. – Pediu e deixou o rádio para ele próprio pegar outro aparelho e começar a ligar para outros pilotos além dos dois que estavam incomunicáveis.   
  
o~o~o~o  
  
Fazia pouco tempo que haviam chegado. As compras foram guardadas impecavelmente no armário da cozinha. A garrafa de ouzo fora esquecida a um canto juntamente com a taça de sorvete de damasco. E tudo começara com o sorvete. Não que fosse afrodisíaco, mas do nada, carícias mais ousadas foram trocadas. As roupas sendo lançadas uma após a outra ficando esquecidas no chão do quarto.  
  
Os corpos nus esfregando-se um no outro. Carícias provocantes e mais ousadas sendo trocadas. Palavras desconexas escapando em arfares pelos lábios já inchados pelos muitos beijos trocados.  
  
\- Geme para mim, geme Camus. – Pediu o grego. Somente ele conseguia quebrar-lhe o gelo. Fazê-lo ficar mais solto, até mesmo mais falante.  
  
\- Hmm... E como não gemer? – A voz rouca escapando entre os gemidos. O ruivo ondulou as costas ao sentir-se invadido aos poucos novamente. A estocada forte, sua próstata sendo atingida. Um delírio de prazer. O céu, mesmo sem estar em um aeroplano. – S-Saga... – Gemeu o nome do loiro muitas vezes.  
  
As carícias e os movimentos mais rápidos. Logo, muito em breve, alcançariam as alturas, o êxtase novamente. E o que era melhor: Juntos!  
  
A mão habilidosa de Saga fechou-se sobre o desejo do ruivo e com maestria movimentou-a no mesmo ritmo de seu corpo... de suas estocadas. Adorava ver seu francês com o rosto afogueado, com os olhos brilhando incontidamente. O desejo estampado naquele rosto bonito.  
  
\- Te amo... – Gemeu próximo ao ouvido dele e sentiu-o estremecer.   
  
Camus fechou os olhos, estava entrando em êxtase. Conseguia entender o que Saga lhe dizia, sabia sentir o mesmo por ele, mas quantas vezes expressara ou dissera em voz alta que o amava também? Bem, naquele exato momento não importava. Talvez até sim, mas sua voz parecia ter morrido na garganta. O ar preso em seus pulmões. O clímax sendo violento e arrebatador. O ar escapando todo de uma vez em um arfar misturado com gemidos e palavras sem nexo.  
  
Abraçara-o como se fosse a última vez. Um gemido dolorido subiu-lhe aos lábios ao sentir a mordida na junção do ombro com o pescoço. O corpo trêmulo, a sensação de solidão ao ser deixado. Os olhos procurando pelos tão azuis esverdeados, misteriosos... Sedutores.  
  
Braços longos cingindo-lhe a cintura e o puxando de encontro ao corpo definido. Eram homens, fortes, corajosos, mas que se amavam e buscavam um no outro forças para juntos sobreviverem a todas as desventuras e provações que a vida lhes impingissem.   
  
Apesar de saber-se amado, Camus estava tenso. Estivera evitando tocar em um assunto que o colocava na defensiva e um tanto nervoso o dia todo. Sabia esconder de quem quer que fosse o que sentia, mas não de Saga. Aquele grego era perspicaz, sagaz, irônico e muito observador. O ruivo estava esperando o momento em que ele iria perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo, mas estava demorando muito. Inquietou-se um pouco, o que foi como um convite para o loiro.  
  
Saga soltou-o e sentou-se recostado no encosto da cama. – Venha cá. – Convidou-o ao separar as pernas e bater com uma das mãos no colchão.   
  
Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o ruivo virou de lado e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos. – Por quê? – Perguntou mais para matar sua curiosidade.  
  
\- Ora, Camus, não me faça perguntas se já sabe a resposta. – Saga estreitou os olhos. – Você está tenso e eu quero ajudá-lo. Deixa de ser chato e venha logo aqui. – A voz grossa e sensual parecendo um pedido e não uma ordem.  
  
Camus suspirou e rendeu-se ao apelo do namorado. Estavam juntos há sete anos e conheciam-se bem. Sem importar-se com sua nudez, sentou-se entre as pernas de Saga e tentou relaxar. Soltou um gemido dolorido ao sentir as mãos fortes começarem a massagear os músculos tensos.  
  
\- Viu, eu não te disse? – Comentou bem próximo ao lóbulo esquerdo do ruivo. – Relaxe, Roux... – Gracejou. Era divertido chamá-lo pelo codinome sabendo seu significado. Ruivo... Era seu ruivo!  
  
\- Hmm... Auu... Difícil tentar relaxar quando tenho alguém ronronando tão próximo de minha orelha. – Camus voltou sua cabeça um pouco à procura dos olhos de Saga. Gostava de falar-lhe mirando-o nos olhos.  
  
Saga sorriu. – Quando vai dizer-me o que o está preocupando? – Perguntou sem fazer rodeios.  
  
\- Hmm... Saga, não estrague o momento. – O ruivo pediu. Sua voz baixa e sem nenhuma convicção.  
  
\- Não estou estragando, só estou tentando saber o que te aflige. – Sorriu mais uma vez ao perceber que o namorado retesara as costas um pouco e sabia que não fora por conta da massagem. – Você pode esconder-se de qualquer um, Camus, menos de mim. – Parou a massagem e o puxou para si abraçando-o carinhosamente.  
  
O francês recostou-se no tórax definido e tombou um pouco sua cabeça, deitando-a no ombro do amado. – Quando vai partir? – Perguntou. O coração batendo descompassado no peito.  
  
\- E eu vou? – Uma pergunta respondendo a outra.  
  
\- Não seja irritante, Saga. – Camus revirou os olhos. – Sei que você esperou longos anos por essa promoção. Sei que o campo da Brigada de Atenas é concorrido e um dos melhores. Então, não recuse a promoção por minha causa. Daremos um jeito. – Desencostou um pouco o corpo e saiu dos braços do grego. Vestiu sua boxer preta que estava caída aos pés da cama e saiu do quarto. Não queria que ele o visse daquele jeito. Ligou a cafeteira. Precisava de um gole de café sem açúcar. De costas, não percebeu que era observado. Deixou um sorriso triste brotar-lhe nos lábios ao sentir-se abraçado pela cintura.   
  
\- Sei que fiquei em silêncio todo esse tempo... – Começou o loiro. Ao perceber que o namorado iria retrucar-lhe, deslizou rapidamente a mão direita até os lábios dele. – Não... Por favor, não diga nada e me deixe terminar de falar. – Camus apenas moveu a cabeça concordando. – Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas por todos esses dias em que não quis tocar no assunto da minha promoção. Eu tive um motivo, bem... Eu estava tentando levar comigo certo piloto e um mecânico, mas... Pensei bem e apagar incêndios é uma das coisas que mais amo nesta vida.  
  
O ruivo arregalou os olhos, o que fazia muito pouco, e tentou virar-se para mirar-lhe as íris brilhantes, mas não conseguiu, pois Saga segurou-o fortemente.  
  
\- Calma, francês! – Pediu rindo divertido. – Adoro quando bufa assim. Sua franja levanta. – Comentou ao deparar-se com a situação.  
  
\- Saga, tudo para você é diversão... Até mesmo apagar incêndios se torna divertido, mas não é para mim. – Comentou. Queria lembrá-lo que quando o grego saía para conter e apagar incêndios, este mudava, colocando a vida em perigo e fazendo loucuras. – E agora vai perder essa oportunidade? Seja coerente. Eu não me divirto quando faz suas maluquices, ou quando entra em queda livre com aquele avião tanque pesado. É estressante para mim nunca saber se nos encontraremos novamente na base.  
  
\- Camus, você está sendo egoísta. – Saga soltou-o. Tinha plena convicção e certeza que o amava, mas pilotar aviões tanques e apagar incêndios era sua vida.  
  
\- Não, eu não estou. Apenas quero ter a certeza que estaremos juntos, ou então eu retornarei à França agora mesmo.  
  
\- Você não faria isso... Você não ficaria sem mim. – Saga sorriu maliciosamente. Seu ego poderia ser maior que tudo.  
  
\- Egocêntrico e cheio de si como sempre. – Camus revirou os olhos mais uma vez. – Eu seguirei minha vida e encontrarei a felicidade nos braços de outro. – Estava brincando e sabia que Saga levaria na esportiva, mas arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo marchar para si tão decidido.  
  
\- Ora, seu francês dramático... – Murmurou ao abraçá-lo fortemente. – Você às vezes me surpreende. Nem me deixou terminar de falar. Mas agora irá me ouvir... Você nunca ficará bem com outra pessoa... por que você me ama apesar de quase nunca dizer-me e, não será fácil, ou melhor, nunca me esquecerá. Será sempre meu namorado e, se deseja saber, eu vou aceitar o convite. Levarei certo ruivo e aquele mecânico que é minha fuça junto comigo. – Riu divertido ao perceber o espanto estampado no rosto bonito do namorado.  
  
\- S-Saga... – Camus conseguiu dizer antes de ser calado com um beijo. – Kanon... – Tentou dizer entre os muitos beijos que o loiro lhe dava.  
  
\- Deixemos meu irmão para lá... Já basta vê-lo todos os dias no campo. Hoje é nossa folga e vamos esquecer o resto. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Sabe, nossa cama deve estar sentindo-se sozinha... – O riso cristalino misturando-se ao do ruivo. Largaram-se na cama e novamente engalfinharam-se nos braços um dos outro.  
  
\- Sa... Saga! Você tirou o telefone do gancho? – Ronronou baixo próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do loiro. Queria provocá-lo.  
  
\- Hmm... Tirei da tomada, por quê? – Perguntou ao mirar-lhe nos olhos.  
  
\- Então que barulho é esse? – Camus perguntou. Ao longe, ou abafado em algum lugar, um celular tocava insistentemente.  
  
\- É um celular... Apenas não atenda. – Solicitou ao mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.  
  
Camus gemeu baixinho. Conhecia a melodia do toque. Remexeu-se abaixo do corpo do namorado.  
  
\- Eu não atenderei, não é meu celular. – Comentou, como se fosse um algo ao acaso.  
  
\- DROGA! – Saga grunhiu ao levantar e ir pegar o bendito aparelho que estava soterrado em meio às roupas e de ambos.  
  
O ruivo acomodou-se melhor para poder acompanhar os movimentos do namorado. Sentou-se de um pulo ao ouvir o codinome de Shion.  
  
“O que Boss quer conosco?” – Pensou ao ouvir Saga responder que ele, também estava próximo.  
  
\- Mas estamos de folga... Sim, eu entendo Boss... Boss! Ei, Shion, quer me ouvir. – Pediu Saga olhando para o namorado. – Mask... – Shion havia transferido a ligação ou o italiano de sangue quente havia tirado das mãos do tibetano o telefone. – Está bem... Sim, estaremos aí em alguns minutos. – O grego loiro bufou ao desligar o telefone. – Precisamos ir. Estão precisando de nossa ajuda. Todos os pilotos estão no ar.  
  
Camus não disse nada. Saiu da cama e rapidamente vestiu seu uniforme vermelho anti-chamas. Voltou seus olhos para Saga, que trajava-se igual a ele. Sem dizer nada, seguiram para o carro e, por fim, para o campo.  
  
Após uma rápida conversa com Mask para colocá-los a par da situação, cada qual seguiu para sua aeronave. Haviam sido escalados para quadrantes próximos. Trabalhavam bem juntos, mas naquele exato momento, precisavam que ambos se separassem.  
  
Saga aproximou-se de seu avião e sorriu para o irmão, o seu eterno mecânico.  
  
\- Não faça nenhuma loucura, Saga. Foi difícil consertar os estragos que fez da última vez que realizou o pouso seco. – Kanon merecia o codinome que recebera... Expert. Com aviões, principalmente os tanques, poderia ser considerado um mago.  
  
\- Pode deixar, Kanon. Sabe muito bem que tomo muito cuidado com essa belezinha. – Respondeu o gêmeo aviador. Antes de entrar e checar os instrumentos, voltou seus olhos para o lado em que sabia, ia deparar-se com o Canadair do namorado.  
  
O ruivo estava prendendo os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Sorrateiramente, o loiro aproveitou-se daquele momento de distração e aproximou-se dele. Antes que pudesse segurá-lo em seus braços, Camus entrou na aeronave. Saga arqueou as sobrancelhas e entrou atrás dele. Recostou-se perto da porta da cabine e esperou que este voltasse ao perceber-se não estar mais sozinho.  
  
Percebendo-se observado, Camus voltou-se e, com um olhar surpreso e sem entender nada, acionou os motores antes de aproximar-se um pouco.  
  
\- O que foi? – Perguntou falando alto para se fazer ouvir. O barulho das duas hélices dificultando a conversação.  
  
\- Nada... Apenas queria te ver antes de ganharmos os céus. – Saga sorriu sedutoramente. – Você vai mesmo comigo para o campo da Brigada em Atenas, não é? – Perguntou. Não estava inseguro, mas era bom saber que não estaria sozinho e longe de seu ruivo.  
  
\- Só não irei se você assim quiser. – Respondeu não entendo praticamente nada. – Saga, você não é inseguro... Creio que nossos planos estão mais que certos. – Beijou-o rapidamente.   
  
\- Se assim você diz. – Saga fez um muxoxo. Seus olhos brilhavam incontidamente.  
  
\- Saga... Temos bombeiros precisando de nós lá. – Camus arqueou a sobrancelha.  
  
\- Você tem razão. Vemos-nos depois. Tome cuidado. – O loiro pediu antes de sair. Não era supersticioso, mas alguma coisa em seu ser pedia que fizesse aquele comentário.  
  
\- Creio que isso valha para você também. – Murmurou Camus. Sentia que deveria dizer-lhe para não ir, mas já sabia a resposta do outro. Ignorou o que estava sentindo e fechou a porta pressurizada assim que ficou sozinho na aeronave.  
  
Saga aproximou-se do Bombardier. Despediu-se do irmão e, enquanto taxiava para poder decolar, observou o Canadair de Camus ganhar os céus. Liberado para também colocar o hidroavião no ar, partiu.  
  
Minutos depois, já podiam ver ao longe a fumaça negra deixando o céu mais escuro. Não tinham o costume de combater incêndios com as aeronaves à noite, mas naquele caso, se não acionassem os pilotos, muitas vilas, vilarejos e um grande hectare de florestas seriam devastados.  
  
A conversa no rádio era única e exclusivamente para tomadas de ação e controle. A torre, aeronaves e os chefes de terra estavam em comunicação constante.   
  
Os hidroaviões voavam baixo. Seus pilotos arriscavam a vida para deixar o caminho livre para as equipes de terra.   
  
As labaredas mais altas lambiam a fuselagem do Canadair de Camus. Sua última passagem sobrevoando o inferno de fogo quase o fritara. Pelo rádio, avisou que estava indo até o lago reabastecer os tanques com água. Ainda conseguiria dar mais umas duas voltas com o que tinha de combustível.   
  
Tendo uma das aeronaves mais pesadas, Saga conseguia fazer mais voltas com o Bombardier. Quando ele voltou para a base, já quase sem combustível, o hidroavião do namorado já estava sendo reabastecido com argila e água. O ruivo preferira, ao em vez de ir para o lago, reabastecer no campo, onde a manobra seria mais segura por estarem no escuro.  
  
Roux e ele encontram-se na sala de reuniões. Mask queria conversar com ambos, pois os quadrantes deles eram os piores. Outros dois pilotos iriam assumir o quadrante do francês e este iria com Saga. Sem delongas, foram liberados e logo estavam novamente no ar.  
  
\- Chefe, aqui é Voyage. Sua equipe de terra deixou alguma labareda para nós? – O loiro perguntou, fazendo um pouco de troça. Não poderiam dizer que ele não gostava do que fazia, pois ele gostava e muito.  
  
\- Voyage, aqui embaixo tem muita chama para vocês. Precisamos de uma passagem rasante. Tomem cuidado, pois as árvores estão explodindo só de olhar para elas. – Informou.  
  
\- Ouviu isso, Roux?  
  
\- Alto e claro, Voyage. – Camus respondeu. Estabilizou o avião na altitude desejada e rumou para seu alvo. Com precisão de um médico cirúrgico, ou se preferirem, de um piloto de caças, passou entre os vãos de rochas e árvores e liberou sua primeira carga. O suor escorria-lhe pelas têmporas e rosto. – Quente... Sa... Está muito quente... Tome cuidado, pois essas ‘velas romanas’ querem nos fritar. – Camus fez o avião ganhar altura e saiu um pouco do meio da fumaça e fuligem.  
  
\- Voyage, Roux deixou-nos a meio caminho do lago. – Informou o chefe dos bombeiros pelo rádio. – Precisamos que você passe mais baixo agora. Está muito quente e o fogo parece não querer dar indícios de que vá se extinguir.   
  
\- Não se preocupe, farei o meu melhor. – Saga respondeu. Com maestria, levou o Bombardier para o local onde deveria lançar a argila misturada com água. A cabine começou a esquentar, mas ele parecia não se importar. Observador, procurava pelo ponto certo e, ao localizá-lo, deixou a carga avermelhada cair sobre as labaredas.  
  
\- Mais duas passadas e creio que o caminho estará livre, rapazes. – A informação precisa.  
  
Saga distraiu-se por um milésimo de segundo e uma árvore explodiu lançando fogo e estilhaços incandescentes no hidroavião. O solavanco fez com que o loiro puxasse o manche, fazendo a aeronave ganhar mais altura. Precisava sair do meio daquela fumaça toda.   
  
Mais atrás, Camus vira tudo. – Saga, está tudo bem? – Perguntou ao firmar a vista e reparar nas chamas no motor direito do outro avião. – Seu motor número um está em chamas. Acione o extintor de incêndio. – Na voz, uma nota de preocupação.  
  
\- Já fiz isso, ruivo, e não adiantou. – Saga voltou seus olhos para a janela observando o motor. – Droga... E isso por que eu estava de muito bom humor. – Praguejou.  
  
\- Acha que consegue voltar para a base? – Camus perguntou. Temia o pior, por isso mesmo estava fazendo seu avião ir mais rápido. Tinha uma ideia que iria colocar em prática.  
  
\- Não, creio que não conseguirei. Logo as chamas vão atingir o tanque de combustível.  
  
\- Mantenha o curso. – O francês falou calmamente. A voz fria.   
  
Saga conhecia aquele jeito. Ele estava tramando alguma coisa. – Camus, não...   
  
\- Mantenha seu curso. Não é um pedido, é uma ordem. – O ruivo grunhiu ao embicar o avião na vertical. Iria iniciar um mergulho.  
  
\- Camus, seu francês teimoso, não faça isso. Seu avião ainda está muito pesado e você pode não conseguir sair do mergulho. Vou tentar chegar ao lago. – Saga moveu a alavanca da velocidade rapidamente.  
  
\- O que está fazendo, Saga? – Camus protestou, mas no lugar de alguma resposta, veio o clarão e o barulho da explosão.   
  
Não conseguira chegar a tempo. Não conseguira evitar o pior. O grito preso na garganta. Os olhos arregalados. Os lábios movendo-se sem proferir som... O suor frio...  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
A explosão... O barulho ribombando incontáveis vezes na cabeça do ruivo. Um grito. O nome dele que não havia saído por seus lábios. O corpo banhado em suor, os olhos bem abertos.   
  
\- Saga! – A voz rouca. Um soluço. Apenas um pesadelo, o primeiro de muitos outros.  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
Base da Brigada de Incêndio de Atenas  
  
Fazia pouco tempo que estava de volta à base. Iria ficar no alojamento aquela noite. Havia preferido assim. Estava fazendo um tempinho. Precisava de um pouco de ar puro. Os cabelos longos e loiros balançando ao sabor da leve brisa.  
  
\- Como foi lá, Venon?   
  
A voz baixa alertando-o que não estava mais sozinho. Voltou-se devagar após deixar o capacete equilibrado sobre o espelho retrovisor da moto. Os olhos estreitos, o olhar perigoso. Um alerta. Não queria ser analisado.   
  
\- Se quer saber de alguma coisa, por que não foi para lá também, Lionheart? – Perguntou, ficando na defensiva. Arqueou a sobrancelha. Tinha certeza absoluta que o outro piloto de helicópteros gostaria de saber o mesmo que ele havia ficado em dúvida. Via em seus olhos que o interesse era devido ao recém chegado querer a desforra por várias vezes ter sido enxovalhado devido ao temperamento ácido do mais velho ao instruir-lhe nas táticas de combate a incêndios com os helicópteros. Sim, ele sabia. Não era bobo. Observava todos ao seu redor, chegando quase até a parecer um adolescente em uma aula de biologia ao dissecar um sapo para conhecer seu interior. Assim ele é: observador e por vezes até mesmo letal ou ácido. Sabia que um dia viria a vingança, mas não imaginara que seria naquele momento.  
  
Um sorriso irritante surgiu nos lábios do outro grego parado a pouco mais que quatro passos de si. – Calma, Venon! Só queria saber se conseguiu chegar a tempo para prestar homenagens, afinal Voyage lhe era muito querido, não? – A voz falsamente calma, queria irritá-lo um pouco.   
  
\- Está bem falante hoje não, Aioria? – Perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos do outro.  
  
\- Não, apenas estou querendo saber se é verdade o que escutei. – Mirou-o de soslaio.  
  
\- O que quer saber? Pergunte logo. – Estava ficando sem paciência.   
  
\- Se é verdade que Voyage morreu ao tentar não colocar o amor de sua vida em perigo. – Percebeu que o outro não sabia sobre aquilo. Para si fora fácil descobrir. E sabia disso há muito tempo. Tinha amigos em comum no outro campo. Sabia que, na verdade, o que acontecera é que o namorado de Saga não havia conseguido salvá-lo, mas não tinha problemas, desde que conseguisse o que queria: deixar o loiro bravo.   
  
\- Não sei. – Milo respondeu ao retesar um pouco os músculos. Sentia vontade de pular na garganta daquele infeliz.  
  
\- Pena. Pensei que tinha encontrado alguém que poderia me contar o que aconteceu. – Aioria sorriu de lado. Um sorriso irônico. – E o que é muito triste é que quando ele consegue finalmente apaixonar-se por alguém, vem essa fatalidade. – Comentou, a voz levemente ácida.  
  
\- Aioria, por que é que não vai atrás de outro para torrar a paciência? Definitivamente hoje não estou com vontade de trocar meia dúzia de palavras com você. – Fincou-lhe o olhar... Um olhar de aviso. O jovem piloto não deveria brincar com ele, não naquele momento. Não quando estava inquieto e um tanto chateado. Voyage para ele não fora um passatempo como muitos do campo diziam... Pelo menos não para ele. Passou por Lionheart sem dar-lhe chances para responder mais nada. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, para ele Voyage já havia ficado em seu passado e de lá não mais deveria sair.  
  
Com um sorriso irônico, Aioria voltou ao seu caminho. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Milo merecera saber a verdade daquela forma. Sentia-se com a alma lavada.   
  
Venon entrou no alojamento e não dirigiu a palavra a ninguém. Estava trancado dentro de si mesmo. Precisava digerir o que ouvira de Aioria. Apesar de tudo, saber que Saga havia se apaixonado mexia com os brios dele. Balançou a cabeça. Precisava de um tempo para si. Um tempo para colocar as coisas em ordem. Para entender que, no fundo, ele nunca o tivera como queria.  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
Dias depois...  
  
Compenetrado no que fazia, Sentry quase não desgrudava os olhos do radar. Junto com ele, Boss, o operador mais experiente, tomava conta do rádio. A comunicação com as equipes de terra estavam todas ao seu encargo.  
  
\- Como está a situação, Boss? – Sentry voltou-se para o outro. O mais novo tinha orgulho de poder trabalhar com um profissional tão experiente.   
  
Devido ao tempo de serviço, Shion já deveria ter deixado de trabalhar, mas continuava na ativa por amar o que fazia.  
  
\- As equipes três e quatro estão conseguindo avançar contra as chamas, mas creio que seja melhor enviar alguém para aquele setor. – Boss comentou ao voltar os olhos para o sueco. – Você sabe que um descuido para que eles sejam cercados por chamas e ficarem sem rota de fuga. – Recostou-se um pouco na cadeira e suspirou. Passou a mão direita sobre os cabelos esverdeados. Franziu um pouco a testa enrugando as duas pintinhas no lugar das sobrancelhas, marcas de nascença, que lhe rendera muitas brincadeiras.  
  
\- Vou tentar deslocar um dos nossos para lá. – Sentry respondeu. Suspirou. Sem Hunter, Voyage e Roux, estavam com o quadro de pilotos no limite. Muitos não tiravam folgas há bem mais que quarenta e cinco dias. E enquanto a estação do verão não terminasse, aquela situação não estaria solucionada. Os focos de incêndios muitas vezes começavam não pelas altas temperaturas, mas sim pelo descuido das pessoas que não tinham consciência e ainda teimavam em colocar fogo para livrar-se de entulhos e do mato ressecado.  
  
\- Roux e Voyage estão fazendo falta não é? – Shion resolveu comentar. – Quando o ruivo voltará? – Aquilo quase todos gostariam de saber e estavam evitando perguntar, ainda mais com o humor terrível que Mask estava.  
  
\- Não faço ideia. Soube que Camus está passando pela psicóloga do campo. – Afrodite voltou-se para olhar diretamente nos olhos violáceos do amigo. – Já tentei falar com Mask a esse respeito, mas ele acha que Camus não está preparado para voar, baseado nas informações da psicóloga.  
  
\- Entendo. Talvez no lugar dele eu tivesse surtado. – Voltou sua atenção para o rádio ao receber uma mensagem de uma das equipes em terra. – Prossiga equipe dois. – Pediu.  
  
\- Estamos presos por barreiras de chamas, Boss. Não temos como avançar e muito menos recuar.   
  
\- Chefe, vamos enviar a cavalaria alada. – Enquanto falava, Shion voltou-se para Afrodite e com apenas um olhar entenderam-se. O sueco merecia o codinome escolhido. Ele realmente parecia uma sentinela.   
  
Pelo radar, o controlador buscou pelas naves mais próximas ao local da ocorrência. – Não temos ninguém no setor, Shion. O mais próximo está para voltar para a base e está sem argila e praticamente sem combustível.  
  
\- De qualquer forma, temos de enviar alguém para lá. Temos dez homens encurralados entre um paredão e as chamas. – Shion arqueou as sobrancelhas. O mais próximo estava a muitas milhas de distância.  
  
\- Pedir reforço para outro campo está fora de questão. – Grunhiu Mask. Seus olhos argutos fincaram nos dois controladores. – Mandem preparar o hidroavião de Roux.  
  
\- Mask, faz algum tempo que você não pilota mais... – Afrodite preocupou-se. Sabia que o namorado era muito radical e esquecia de seus limites.   
  
\- Sentry... – Mask fincou os olhos nele. – Afrodite, é como andar de bicicleta, não teime comigo. Estou lhe dando uma ordem. – Estreitou os olhos e logo em seguida saiu apressado. Precisava por a roupa anti-chamas.  
  
O sueco trocou um rápido olhar com Shion. Com um suspiro resignado, entrou em contato com a equipe de abastecimento e fez a solicitação. Aquele italiano, quando queria, sabia ser bem convincente, mesmo com ele.  
  
Em pouco tempo, Mask estava ao lado do Canadair. Fazia a checagem com o mecânico de Camus. Quando tudo já estava pronto e preparava-se para entrar no avião, sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe firmemente o ombro. Voltou seus olhos inquisidores na direção de quem o segurava. Iria falar poucas, mas controlou-se. A surpresa tomando conta de seus olhos azuis.  
  
\- Creio que esse avião seja meu. Precisam de você no campo para dar as coordenadas e eu estou pronto para assumir meu posto. – A voz baixa e fria. O olhar determinado.  
  
\- Você tem condições para levar em frente essa missão, Camus? A doutora Kyriakos liberou-o? – Perguntou o italiano. Não havia recebido nenhum comunicado.  
  
\- Eu estou bem. Mask, eu não preciso de uma psicóloga para me dizer se estou ou não apto a voltar ao meu serviço. Tenho condições! Eu vou aguentar a pressão, tudo. – Camus tinha passado pela doutora, mas desistira de ir. Não estava resolvendo nada e a cada dia que passava, ela parecia querer saber mais sobre ele do que estava disposto a falar. Não gostava de ser analisado. Não gostava de ter que falar de si mesmo.  
  
\- Está bem, mas se acontecer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, você fica novamente sem pilotar até que seja liberado. – Mask grunhiu.  
  
O ruivo concordou com o comandante da base e logo após receber as instruções, taxiou o Canadair e ganhou os céus. Sentia-se bem. Ele achara que nunca mais conseguiria pilotar um hidroavião, mas ali estava: senhor de si e de seus temores.  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
\- Mask, mas é loucura! – Afrodite protestou pela terceira vez desde que o namorado voltara para a torre de comando.  
  
\- Não, não é. – Mask mirou-o seriamente. Fez o mesmo com Shion. Não iria aceitar ser contrariado. E Camus precisava daquele voto de confiança. – Ele precisa voltar à ativa. Se está sentindo-se bem, deixe-o. Sabemos que ele é bom.  
  
\- Mas a psicóloga...  
  
\- O que ela entende de pilotar aviões? Veja o que aconteceu com o pobre Hunter... Nunca mais voltou por ela achar que ele não tem o emocional controlado. Ora, todos nós sabemos que ele é esquentadinho, mas isso nunca o atrapalhou. Eu não vou deixar que ela faça o mesmo para Camus. – Mask grunhiu mais algumas palavras em italiano e saiu de perto dos dois. Se dependesse dele, a conversa estava encerrada.  
  
\- Afrodite... – A voz de Shion, profunda e calma, revelava o quanto ele estava pensativo. Seus olhos pareciam perdidos em um único ponto... uma das janelas. – Acho melhor, por via das dúvidas, mandar outro avião para lá. – Fez uma pausa e voltou seus olhos violáceos para o amigo. – Não que esteja duvidando do potencial de Camus, mas melhor prevenir. A área é grande e creio que só com algumas passadas não suavizará em nada para a equipe.   
  
\- Não sei o que Mask vai dizer, mas concordo com você. – Afrodite respondeu. Bom no que fazia, localizou uma aeronave mais próxima que havia decolado há pouco tempo e a enviou para lá. Suspirou. A sorte estava lançada e esperava que tudo desse certo.  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
\- Chefe, aqui é o Roux, qual a situação? – Perguntou Camus, em seu primeiro contato com a equipe de terra. Ao avistar a fumaça negra tingindo o azul do céu, sentira seu coração disparar, mas controlara as emoções. Precisava ser frio como sempre fora.  
  
\- Roux, a situação está difícil aqui. Estamos cercados. Toda a equipe dois está entre o fogo. Estamos lutando bravamente, mas o calor está de matar. Temos muitas árvores em chamas, você terá de voar muito baixo, ou o calor fará com que a carga de argila e água não refresque nada. – A voz preocupada lembrava a um sinal de alerta.  
  
\- Já estou quase chegando. – Camus informou. Com calma, foi nivelando e estabilizando a aeronave. Sentiu-se agoniado. Era frio, não poderia deixar-se abater, mas era humano, com sentimentos como todos os outros.  
  
O avião desequilibrou um pouco e no momento de liberar a carga, muito pouco do incêndio foi contido.  
  
\- Roux, você terá que baixar mais e manter o curso. – O chefe da equipe pediu.  
  
\- Ok! Vou fazer o contorno e tentar novamente. – O francês estava decidido. Precisava exorcizar seus fantasmas. Não podia deixar-se levar. Era experiente, sabia muito bem como agir, mas nunca tinha passado por nada parecido. Nunca havia perdido ninguém...   
  
\- Chefe, aqui é o Big, qual a situação? Estou a uns dez minutos atrás de Roux. – A voz grossa e divertida do piloto brasileiro fez-se ouvir.  
  
\- Está muito quente aqui, Big, e temos muitas chamas para serem apagadas. – O chefe informou ao recém chegado. – Roux irá passar dando um rasante, creio que você precisará fazer o mesmo. – Fez uma pausa. Uma das oliveiras explodira feito uma bomba. – Tomem cuidado, as árvores estão estourando feito granadas e bombas.  
  
\- Bom ter você por aqui, Big. – Camus comentou pelo rádio.   
  
\- Roux, vamos apagar esse fogo. Isso está parecendo fogueira de festa junina lá na minha terra. – Riu gostosamente. – E, chefe, fique tranquilo, não vou fazer nenhuma maluquice.   
  
\- Aldebaran, por favor... – Pediu Camus. Ele sabia que o brasileiro sempre estava de bom humor e que apesar do que pensavam muitos, ele sempre foi muito bom em sua profissão.  
  
\- Camus, você precisa rir mais. Soltar-se mais. – Aldebaran comentou. – Minha nossa Senhora Aparecida! Isso está um verdadeiro inferno! – Comentou, ao arregalar os olhos. As labaredas estavam altas demais. Ao longe, ele pode ver a aeronave do ruivo aproximando-se do local novamente. – Nivele, Camus. – Pediu ao perceber o avião um tanto desestabilizado.   
  
O calor estava de matar. As correntes de ar quente deixavam o pilotar mais trabalhoso. Camus estava lutando para manter o avião estabilizado, mas mesmo para ele estava sendo complicado. O calor parecia puxar o avião para baixo. Ele tinha de segurar fortemente o manche para que não entrasse em um parafuso. Se estivessem próximos ao campo, ele tinha certeza que a biruta estaria rodando feito uma maluca. Trincou os dentes, a aproximação estava tornando-se difícil. O suor escorria-lhe pelo rosto bonito.  
  
\- Roux, baixe mais um pouco ou não irá surtir o efeito desejado. – Pelo rádio, o chefe pediu.  
  
Sem nada dizer, Camus baixou mais o Canadair, o fogo lambia a fuselagem. Um descuido e poderia explodir feito uma bomba atômica. Tentou livrar a mente de qualquer pensamento desse tipo, mas ao piscar os olhos fortemente, uma imagem formou-se à sua frente. Balançou a cabeça, não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer. Muitos bombeiros precisavam de sua ajuda. Uma explosão do lado direito, uma única explosão e tudo pareceu voltar à sua mente. O avião desestabilizou.  
  
\- Camus, você está muito inclinado não vai conseguir fazer esse avião subir novamente. – O chefe informou. Na voz, a preocupação de quem já vira muitos pilotos experientes e novatos cometerem o mesmo erro, culminando em fatalidades.  
  
Sem resposta. O francês parecia estar em transe. Uma nova explosão, agora muito próxima à asa esquerda. Uma voz em sua mente alertando-o do perigo. Puxou o manche com todas as suas forças e arremeteu para o lado livre. Como pudera pensar que estava livre de seus fantasmas?  
  
\- Roux... – Aldebaran chamou-o pelo rádio. – Camus, está tudo bem?   
  
\- Continue, temos uma equipe que precisa de sua ajuda. Algo foi danificado em minha aeronave. O compartimento não quer abrir para lançar a carga de argila e água. – Camus sabia que aquilo era mentira. Ele havia literalmente congelado. Não conseguira agir como sempre. O acidente de Saga ainda estava muito vivo em sua memória. – Vou para base.  
  
\- Mas Camus...  
  
\- Aldebaran, não tenho como ajudar. – Foi a última coisa que proferiu. Já não tinha mais tanta certeza se era capaz de executar aquele serviço. Começava a desconfiar de si mesmo. Não pudera salvar Saga e não iria ser diferente agora. Não iria conseguir salvar ninguém...  
  
o~o~o~o  
  
Continua...  
  
o~o~o~o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidades e Explicações Extras: 
> 
> Mar Adriático*: A Grécia é banhada pelos mares: Egeus, Jônico e Mediterrâneo. Contudo, como você deve ter percebido, se passarmos uma linha reta entre as cidades de Paris e Atenas, passa-se pelo mar Adriático, cruzando-o praticamente de ponta a ponta. Não sei se a rota usada pelos aviões é essa, não sou piloto e muito menos entendo de navegação. Se estiver errado, desculpem, fiz o meu melhor. 
> 
> Codinomes: Confesso que procurei muitas coisas, algo que casasse com cada dourado e até mesmo com o prateado infiltrado. XD Mas confesso que parece que a cada momento em que eu pensava que não conseguiria, uma luzinha no fim do túnel surgia e as coisas melhoravam. Alguns ficar óbvios demais, não foi minha intenção, mas verdade seja dita: Eu gostei muito do produto final. ^^’ 
> 
> Roux – Camus   
> Venon – Milo   
> Voyage – Saga   
> Expert – Kanon   
> Blond – Misty   
> Sentry – Afrodite   
> Boss – Shion   
> Big – Aldebaran   
> Lionheart – Aioria 
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> Sim, eu venho de uns tempinhos escrevendo fanfics! Tenho contas em outros locais, e essa fic em particular, é uma de minhas xodós. De uma época em que eu não tinha tanto medo de escrever fics longas e com essa carga toda de emoções. Espero agradar a pelo menos umas poucas pessoas.   
> Lembrem-se, que mesmo sendo uma fic antiga, é bom saber o que as pessoas acham e pensam a respeito. Também devo lembrar que essa fic, foi escrita antes da nossa atualização ortográfica, perdoem se não consegui corrigir tudo pra nova ortografia. 
> 
> beijocas da Coelha


	2. Aurora de uma nova vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promessa de um amor eterno é posta em xeque pelo destino. Um elo denso e, de repente, a guinada. Até que ponto este será capaz de manter um coração aprisionado?

_**Fevereiro de 2008 – Base da Brigada de Incêndio – Corinto** _

****

\- Mask, você já tem alguma solução para nossa falta de pilotos? – Afrodite perguntou. Estava curioso. Remexeu-se ao lado do namorado no sofá. Estavam na sala de reuniões do campo.  
  
O italiano fixou seus olhos na janela aberta. As persianas de cor cinza claro movimentavam-se lentamente ao sabor da brisa.  
  
\- Ainda não sei bem o que fazer. Até agora, o alto comando não me apresentou uma solução. Eles sabem que precisamos de novos pilotos, mas não designaram nenhum para que comecemos a treinar. Tudo é muito burocrático. Muita coisa que depende de despacho disso, carimbo para aquilo. – Respondeu Mask. Voltou os olhos para o sueco e coçou levemente o queixo. – Eu sei que errei ao confrontar Camus... Ele poderia estar aqui.  
  
\- Não! – Interrompeu-o ao tocar-lhe no braço esquerdo. – Você não agiu errado. Quem poderia pensar que justamente ele iria apavorar-se? – Perguntou. Na voz, uma pitada de ironia.   
  
\- Afrodite, você não precisa lembrar-me a todo o momento. – Mask atalhou. – Ele merecia aquela chance... aquele voto de confiança.  
  
\- Claro, mas se Aldebaran não estivesse por lá, as coisas teriam se complicado. O chefe da segurança teria caçado sua licença e você perderia o posto de comando.  
  
\- Eu sei... eu sei... – Grunhiu. Estava começando a ficar enfezado.  
  
Afrodite bufou e revirou os olhos. – Ainda não consigo acreditar que Camus também não esteja mais conosco. Não esperava que ele se entregasse à dor da perda.  
  
Naquele exato momento, Shion e Kanon entraram na sala pegando o final da conversa.  
  
\- Estão falando de Camus? – Shion perguntou mais para ter certeza. Aproximou-se de Mask e entregou-lhe algumas correspondências e e-mails. Ao receber a confirmação da sua pergunta, continuou. – Kanon disse que falou com ele, não foi? – Questionou ao voltar-se para o mecânico.  
  
O loiro alto recostou-se na mesa de reuniões e mirou-os com calma antes de responder. – Sim, eu falei com ele há cerca de um mês atrás. – Kanon falou descontraidamente. – Não é novidade que nos falamos, mas creio que... – Fez uma pausa. – É difícil para todos nós. Eu perdi meu irmão, meu gêmeo... Sinto muito a falta dele, mas estou aqui. A depressão tomou-lhe de tal forma que é difícil acreditar que ele não era assim... Está longe daquele Camus que conhecemos. Ele deveria viver e não parar no tempo.  
  
\- Concordo, mas não deve ser fácil para ele também. – Shion puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se.  
  
\- A vida continua, Shion. Não dá para jogar fora uma carreira por uma coisa que não foi culpa sua. – Mask mirou o controlador mais velho nos olhos.  
  
\- Camus se culpa por não ter conseguido alcançar Saga. No fim das contas, aquele francês frio mostrou ter sentimentos como todos nós. – Afrodite comentou. Aquilo não era novidade. Todos no campo haviam ficado sabendo.  
  
\- O ruivo é humano, Afrodite. Não sei de onde tirou que ele não seria. – O mecânico sorriu de lado ao ver o jeito com que foi fuzilado pelo controlador de voo. - E sobre culpar-se, se Camus tivesse tentado, talvez não estivesse aqui para lamentar-se. – Kanon falou duramente. Mask sabia qual o motivo daquele comentário.  
  
\- Ele não teria tempo suficiente para salvar Saga. A explosão o atingiria em cheio e a esta hora ele não estaria vivo... – O italiano deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para as cartas e depois para os e-mails. Deixou um sorriso surgir-lhe de orelha a orelha.  
  
Ao perceber a mudança do namorado, Afrodite correu seus olhos pelo e-mail que ele ainda lia. – Algo bom? Alguma notícia boa? – Perguntou ao não conseguir ler tudo o que havia escrito.  
  
\- Sim. Poderemos voltar a usar a velha pista três para treinos de combate a incêndio. – Mask respondeu.  
  
Afrodite fez um muxoxo. – Grande! Agora só precisamos dos novatos para treinarmos.   
  
\- Afrodite, uma coisa de cada vez. – Kanon gracejou.  
  
\- Não podemos querer tudo de uma só vez, não é? Seria muito fácil. – Shion ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira. – E a burocracia... – Deu de ombros e parou de falar não completando seu raciocínio.   
  
\- Mas então acho que nossos pedidos foram atendidos. – Mask sorriu fazendo suspense. Sorriu de lado ao perceber que era o centro das atenções. – Conseguimos um novo piloto. Só teremos de treiná-lo para que relembre algumas coisas.  
  
\- Relembrar? – Shion perguntou. Estranhara aquele comentário. – Pilotar e apagar incêndios é como andar de bicicleta, Mask, nunca se esquece! – Mirou-o surpreso.  
  
\- Sim eu sei, mas ao que parece, nosso novo piloto faz algum tempo que não pilota um aeroplano. E... – Parou de falar ao ver como era olhado. – Hei... Esperem, não me olhem assim. – Pediu Mask. – Ele tem brevê para aviões tanques e helicópteros.   
  
\- Certo. E quando ele chegará? – Kanon era um dos maiores interessados, pois talvez fosse o novo piloto para quem prepararia o hidroavião.  
  
\- Em breve. – Respondeu Mask. Ele não podia dizer muita coisa, pois os documentos e papeladas do novo integrante do campo viriam no malote lacrado no outro dia. Leu mais alguns e-mails e pousou-os no braço do sofá. Um envelope pardo de tamanho razoável chamou-lhe a atenção. Abriu-o com cuidado e reconheceu o brasão da força aérea grega. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao começar a ler. – Shion... – Voltou os olhos para o controlador mais experiente. – Creio que você e eu teremos de viajar a serviço. – Tornou a olhar para o sueco, sabia que teria de explicar a situação a ele depois, pois naquele momento aquilo seria o máximo que diria. – Fomos escolhidos para formarmos uma equipe que representará a Brigada em um encontro sobre técnicas de contenção de incêndios florestais. Esteja preparado, em breve receberemos mais notícias a esse respeito.  
  
Afrodite não disse nada. De nada valeria fazer uma cena ridícula de ciúmes. Conhecia aquelas convocações. Ele mesmo já havia recebido algumas e inclusive havia viajado com Camus e Saga várias vezes. Mas não iria negar que estava um pouco chateado. Queria muito ir com o namorado. Nunca tivera uma oportunidade daquelas. Começava até a achar que alguém não ia com sua cara.  
  
\- Bem... Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos aos nossos afazeres. – Deu um tapa leve na coxa do namorado e sorriu malicioso, havia conseguido pegá-lo em um de seus momentos de devaneio.  
  
Com um sobressalto, Afrodite mirou-o com os olhos levemente estreitos. Estava mesmo imerso em pensamentos e detestava ser interrompido daquela forma. Revirou os olhos.  
  
\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou. Não havia prestado atenção ao que fora dito.  
  
\- Voltar ao trabalho. – Shion respondeu. Ficou em pé e saiu devagar. Não era necessário ninguém na torre naquele momento. Aqueles eram os chamados dias de calmaria e tudo parecia além da imaginação.  
  
\- Como se tivéssemos muito que fazer... – Kanon riu debochado.  
  
Mask grunhiu algo como: “Devemos estar preparados” e tudo acabou ficando daquele jeito com cada qual voltando para seus afazeres no momento.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
**_Meses antes..._**  
**_Campo da Brigada de Incêndios – Atena_**  
  
A sala de reuniões estava lotada. Todas as pessoas do campo atuantes ou não estavam naquela sala que acabara tornando-se minúscula. Um homem não muito alto adentrou calmamente. Em seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados já se podiam ver os fios brancos. Havia assumido o comando do campo fazia pouco tempo, mas já conhecia a todos como nenhum outro. Não precisou muito para que o burburinho findasse. Deu uma boa olhada para todos os lados e, pigarreando, deu início à reunião.  
  
\- Como todos vocês sabem, com a chegada do inverno e as baixas temperaturas...  
  
\- Não tão baixas, chefe Dohko. – Uma voz grossa interrompeu o comandante da base.  
  
\- Obrigado por lembrar-nos, Mikonos. – Estreitou os olhos ao encarar o moreno baixinho e atarracado. – Como ia dizendo, com a chegada do inverno, os chamados de incêndio são quase que esporádicos. Muitos de vocês voltarão para a reserva e os demais seguirão na escala que se encontra fixada no mural.  
  
\- Poxa chefe, você nos chamou para dizer-nos o que já sabemos. – Nova interrupção. Um olhar bravo na direção do jovem que calou-se.  
  
\- Não... Não foi só por isso. Tenho mais coisas para falar com vocês e não achei certo só deixar um comunicado. Como todos já devem estar sabendo também, temos muitos campos precisando de pilotos, mecânicos e controladores de voo, se alguém estiver interessado a preencher essas vagas, se alguém não quiser mais permanecer em nosso grupamento, a lista com o nome dos campos e do que precisam também está fixada no quadro de avisos. Lembrem-se que as transferências não serão para já. Creio que serão feitas nos primeiros meses do ano novo. – Um zum zum zum tomou conta da sala de reuniões. O assovio ardido fez com que todos voltassem a atenção para o chefe. – Eu ainda não terminei. Devo deixar bem claro que os pedidos de transferência devem ser entregues a mim até antes do final do ano. Era só, pessoal. Estão todos dispensados. – Dohko saiu a passos rápidos e seguiu para sua sala. Queria com aquilo livrar-se de algumas maçãs podres, mas tinha grandes dúvidas se o seu desejo tornar-se-ia realidade.  
  
Entre todos os outros que ali se encontravam, Milo foi um dos que esperou que o tumulto para sair diminuísse. Ele havia ficado quieto até aquele momento. Sentara-se longe de Aioria propositalmente para não precisar ouvir abobrinhas em um dia que estava sendo perfeito para ele.  
  
Ao passar pelo aglomerado de pessoas à frente do quadro de avisos, não percebeu que olhos argutos o espreitavam. Com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, caminhou sem pressa alguma. Escutou passos atrás de si. Não deu muita atenção, mas ao voltar-se para espiar quem poderia ser, seu semblante se fechou. O pequeno sorriso que lhe iluminava o rosto foi desfeito.  
  
Aioria aproximou-se mais do loiro. Em seus lábios, um sorriso debochado. Percebeu animado que a moto de Milo estava ao lado da sua. Parou ao lado da máquina potente, tirou-a do apoio passando a perna por cima do acento. Fincou os dois pés no chão e pegou o capacete que até aquele momento estivera repousado no espelho retrovisor. Sentia-se observado e até mesmo por isso voltou seus olhos para o outro grego.  
  
\- O que foi, Milo? Não consegue ficar sem me olhar? – Aioria perguntou. Estava esperando o momento para alfinetar-lhe.  
  
\- Não, não é nada disso, Aioria. Com você por perto temos de tomar cuidado. – Milo franziu o cenho.   
  
\- Então talvez fosse hora de um de nós dois partir e, por que não você? – A voz levemente baixa, uma pitada de ironia. – Vi na listagem que o campo da Brigada de Corinto precisa de dois novos pilotos para aviões tanques. Devia aproveitar a chance de conhecer o homem que conseguiu aquilo que você sempre quis. – Ligou a moto e saiu deixando no ar a provocação. Aioria sabia muitas coisas que Milo nem imaginava... e nunca contaria as fontes.  
  
\- Ora, mas que filho da mãe! – Milo praguejou. Havia entendido a insinuação, mas não estava com vontade de dar aquele gostinho ao mais novo. – Droga! – Grunhiu ao colocar o capacete e sair cantando os pneus. Precisava de ar. Almejava por sentir-se livre e nada como voar baixo sobre o asfalto.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
**_Campo da Brigada de Incêndio de Paris - França_**  
  
Encarou o prédio à sua frente. Resolvera mudar de função, sem mudar de área. O combate a incêndios salvava muitas vidas, ajudava na preservação da natureza e do ambiente como um todo. Era-lhe muito importante. Como já não sentia-se capaz de pilotar, faria o trabalho burocrático, mas estaria perto dos aviões e de todo o resto.  
  
Respirou fundo. Sentiu-se nervoso. Já fizera a entrevista de emprego e, quase de imediato, foi chamado para trabalhar como chefe de segurança. Tinha larga experiência como piloto e até mesmo por isso havia conseguido sair-se bem na entrevista. Por saber o que fazer na área de segurança visando os cuidados com pilotos e equipamentos, tinha em mente, a certeza de que estava ali para ajudar a minimizar o tempo de resposta aos pedidos de ajuda e/ou melhoria das bases de combate a incêndio. Cansara-se de perceber as dificuldades enfrentadas por Mask, pela base como um todo. Cansara-se de sentir-se negligenciado. Faria a diferença ali.  
  
Uma sensação estranha percorria o corpo de Camus. Seu coração disparava, as pernas não pareciam tocar o solo. Pela primeira vez, entrava ali. Um novo desafio; um novo rumo para a sua vida. Iria recomeçar. Ao mesmo tempo, seria o mesmo homem frio que sempre foi. Diante de tal certeza, ergueu a cabeça e caminhou. Não olhou para trás; não olharia mais.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
_**Alguns dias depois... - Atenas**_  
  
Sentado à sombra de uma árvore próxima do dormitório do pessoal da base, Milo observou o céu azul. Era o que fazia mais naqueles últimos quatro dias. As mãos atrás da cabeça dando-lhe um melhor apoio. O barulho das hélices de um dos helicópteros sobrevoando o local fez com que ele voltasse novamente seus olhos para cima, à procura da libélula barulhenta. Um Canadair passou em rota diferenciada. Baixo. Estava em treino.  
  
“Faz tempo que não piloto um desses...” – Pensou. Havia escutado comentários que ninguém queria assumir a vaga deixada por Saga no campo de Corinto. Não soube dizer por que após tanto tempo a voz de Aioria ribombou em sua mente lembrando-lhe do possível amor verdadeiro de Saga e de que um deles deveria partir. Na realidade, ele, Milo tinha de ir embora. Rosnou palavras sem sentido. Começou a ficar nervoso com a audácia do piloto mais jovem. Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos sanguinários e não soube dizer por que carga d’água quis lembrar-se do homem de longas madeixas ruivas. Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.  
  
Já havia se libertado do que sentia por Saga, então por que daquilo tudo? Bufou. Precisava pensar. Sabia que estava fadado a ser um simples piloto de helicópteros se continuasse ali, mas ele sentia que poderia fazer bem mais. Já havia tentado uma vaga para piloto de avião tanque, mas ali, naquela base, seria praticamente impossível. Ninguém abria uma vaga e quando abria... eram sempre mais candidatos do que vagas. Todos ali no campo possuem brevê para pilotar tanto aviões como helicópteros inclusive ele... Um estalo. Uma ideia maluca. De um salto o loiro correu para a sala de reunião. Ainda tinha algumas horas até que os pedidos de transferência seguissem para serem aprovados.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
_**Dias atuais...**_  
  
Pensar que talvez nunca pedisse transferência para outra base não havia sido cogitado por Milo, mas impulsionado pela curiosidade e seus desejos de ser um piloto de hidroaviões e, quem sabe, descobrir o que tal homem tinha para conseguir o amor de Saga, havia conseguido fazê-lo rever seus conceitos e anseios. E ali estava ele, no meio do nada... somente a estrada.  
  
O motor da moto quebrava o silêncio em que a estrada encontrava-se naquela hora da manhã. Assim que este viu ao longe a ponte sobre o Rio Antirio, soube que logo estaria chegando ao seu destino. Suas coisas já haviam sido despachadas para uma casa próxima à base, passaria rapidamente em sua nova moradia para esperar pelo caminhão e em seguida apresentaria-se no campo.  
  
Milo passou pelo centro de Corinto e dirigiu-se para um bairro mais afastado no caminho que levava ao campo. Não fora difícil localizar o local e a casa. Como combinado, o corretor de imóveis estava lhe esperando. Pegou a chave e assim que viu-se sozinho, foi abrindo a casa para deixar o ar da manhã entrar.  
  
Explorou cada canto da casa e quando finalmente o caminhão chegou, explicou onde queria as poucas coisas que possuía. Voltou seus olhos para o relógio de pulso, tinha tempo suficiente para se apresentar. Aos poucos tudo foi sendo colocado em seus devidos lugares e, assim que todos os demais partiram, Milo fechou a casa e rumou para o campo. Parou a moto no estacionamento e dirigiu-se para o hangar. Em quase todas as bases o escritório do chefe se localizava naquele local. Sorriu ao perceber que não estava errado. Parou ao lado de um dos mecânicos e estreitou os olhos procurando a escada de acesso ao segundo andar.  
  
\- Onde encontro o chefe Ferruccio? – Perguntou ao guardar os óculos de sol no bolso da jaqueta. O sol do inverno também lhe feria muito os olhos claros.  
  
\- Seguindo reto, à sua direita encontrará as escadas. No corredor, primeira sala à esquerda. – Indicou ao prestar atenção ao recém chegado.  
  
\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu. Em poucos minutos estava batendo na porta de vidro, uma placa com o nome Enzo Ferruccio indicava o local. Um homem de estatura alta mirou-o nos olhos. O olhar carrancudo. Com um simples gesto de mão, chamou-o a entrar. – Chefe Ferruccio? Milo Lykourgos. – Apressou em apresentar-se e estendeu-lhe a mão.  
  
Como quem analisa muito bem o gesto do recém chegado, Mask mirou-o nos olhos. O semblante fechado. Demonstrando mau humor. - Sim, sou eu. – Apertou-lhe a mão e enquanto isso com a outra mão, abriu uma gaveta e retirou a pasta com a documentação do loiro. - Então, você é o tão comentado Lykourgos? – Perguntou ao dar uma boa olhada na ficha do recém chegado. – Você é algo como um kamikaze dos céus, ou tenta impressionar alguém?  
  
Milo abriu um sorriso irônico. Tinha certeza que sua ficha funcional estaria abalroada de coisas que não seriam boas para um começo em outro campo, apesar de tudo, sabia ser competente. E pelo que ele mesmo lembrava, Saga também tinha muitas coisas em seus registros. Baixou um pouco os olhos e voltou-os para o chefe sentado atrás da mesa.  
  
– Sim, eu sou Milo Lykourgos, e não, eu não tento ser um kamikaze dos céus. Eu faço de tudo para conseguir resgatar a todos sãos e salvos e, se isso quer dizer que eu tenha que me arriscar para conseguir meu intento, farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. – Respondeu sem meias palavras.  
  
Mask gostava de pilotos decididos, sabia que teria outra pessoa como Saga nas mãos, isso se o registro funcional estivesse correto, mas não se importava com aquele pormenor. Precisavam de pessoas com bom raciocínio, equilíbrio e destreza, e estava tentado a descobrir se o recém chegado era tudo aquilo que diziam em seu histórico. Com um leve sorriso cético, jogou os papeis sobre a mesa.  
  
\- Seja bem vindo, Venon. – Desejou-lhe com um olhar sério e brilhante. – Os treinos estão sendo administrados por enquanto por mim. Então, espero não me decepcionar com você. Sei que tem horas suficientes de voo e só precisa treinar um pouco, mas não vá pensando que terá moleza, pois não terá.   
  
\- Não, eu nem quero isso. Estou aqui única e exclusivamente para voltar a ficar apto a pilotar os aviões tanques. Conheço todas as responsabilidades. – Milo respondeu.   
  
\- Então nos vemos amanhã bem cedo. Esteja preparado, pois precisará. – Mask sorriu de lado.   
  
\- Pode deixar. Então até amanhã, chefe. – Milo despediu-se e pode ouvir claramente quando o outro resmungou algo sem sentido. Estava perdido, o chefe parecia ser alguém intragável à primeira vista.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
_**Champ de Mars – Mesmo dia- Paris**_  
  
O sol despedia-se no horizonte. O clima, apesar de um pouco frio, parecia ser favorável a passeios, ao happy hour, ou mesmo ao romance. Mas não para ele. Não para o atual chefe da segurança da Brigada de Incêndio.  
  
Fechado dentro de si. Ensimesmado. O ruivo preferira caminhar um pouco pelo Champ de Mars, uma das maiores áreas verdes de Paris localizada no sétimo distrito entre a Tour Eiffel e a École Militaire (Escola Militar). Misty havia o chamado para juntos irem embora, mas ele não quisera. Na verdade, estava evitando o amigo. Não que não apreciasse a companhia, mas sim por que já não suportava a implicância para consigo.   
  
Camus não queria conhecer ninguém. Ainda não estava preparado (ou era isso que pensava) para conhecer alguém. Não queria ir beber, ainda mais depois de ser avisado que havia sido convocado para participar da convenção de dali alguns dias. Então pegara um ônibus ao sair da reunião e descera bem antes do ponto próximo à sua residência. Absorto em seus pensamentos, acabou por deixar o celular tocar várias vezes até que o atendesse.   
  
\- Camus, você não ouviu o celular? – Uma voz bem conhecida pelo ruivo questionou-o tão logo atendeu.  
  
\- Misty... Pardon, não tinha ouvido o toque. – Respondeu ao caminhar lentamente.  
  
\- Onde você se encontra? – Perguntou o loiro. – Venha até o café, mon ami. Todos nossos conhecidos aqui estão.  
  
\- Não posso, Misty. Amanhã tenho... – Não pode completar a frase, pois foi cortado pelo amigo.  
  
\- Sem essa, Camus. Você precisa viver. A vida passa rapidamente e em um piscar de olhos estaremos velhinhos. – O loiro lutava bravamente para fazer o amigo sair e não ficar peso ao passado.  
  
\- Não posso, Blond. Uma outra vez quem sabe, non? – Fez uma pausa, mirou a Torre Eiffel toda iluminada. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de estar lá em cima. Quase nem ligou muito para a falação do amigo. – Misty, é sério, amanhã participarei de uma reunião sobre segurança e agilidade de decisões. Não posso chegar atrasado.  
  
\- Isso é uma desculpa, Camus e você sabe disso. – Reclamou. O loiro tinha razão, mas ninguém estava conseguindo dobrá-lo.  
  
\- Misty, gosto muito de você e lhe sou grato por sempre pensar nesse seu amigo genioso, mas eu não quero sair. – Camus respondeu. – Preciso de uma boa noite de sono. Adieu. – Despediu-se sem dar-lhe chances de retrucar. Conhecendo o outro francês, ele desligou o celular. Suspirou. Voltou seus olhos para a torre e com passos decididos seguiu para o ‘cartão postal’ principal da cidade luz.  
  
Aquela noite era uma como outra qualquer. Não era feriado e muito menos um dia agitado e de grande movimento, mas mesmo assim Camus demorou bem uns quarenta minutos na fila até conseguir pegar um dos elevadores. Estava quase desistindo, mas não o fez. Ao finalmente dirigir-se à área de observação, após sair do segundo elevador e estar a duzentos e setenta e seis metros de altura, o ruivo sorriu. A vista geral da cidade com suas luzes só não tornava-se mais bonita por não ser mais época de natal. Suspirou. Apoiou os braços na grade de segurança. Jogou o corpo um pouco para frente. Os pensamentos zigue zagueando.  
  
“Incrível como em sete anos juntos, nunca pude trazê-lo até aqui, Saga. Mais incrível ainda foi não termos conhecido nada nos países que fomos à trabalho, ou mesmo a passeio.” – Pensou. Sentia uma falta enorme do namorado e, em um ano de separação, agia como se o grego ainda estivesse presente.  
  
Camus se anulava ao lembrar-se de que Saga vivia dizendo que eles sempre estariam juntos e que o amor deles seria eterno. Para qualquer um poderia ser besteira, mas não para ele... O grego loiro tinha razão, ele nunca o esqueceria... Seriam eternos namorados.  
  
O barulho ao redor fez com que os pensamentos se perdessem. Voltou seus olhos para baixo. O rio Sena lembrava uma faixa escura cortando as terras iluminadas ao seu redor. Ajeitando o corpo, o francês tomou o elevador após checar as horas. Estava na hora de voltar para casa. Teria de acordar cedo e ele definitivamente não era adepto de atrasar-se. Assim sendo, despediu-se dos boêmios e voltou para o apartamento dele. Uma boa noite de sono seria necessária.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Início dos treinos - Corinto  
  
Apesar do ar gelado, o sol já brilhava no céu quando a movimentação no campo da brigada de Corinto começou. Helicópteros e hidroaviões eram checados pelos mecânicos. Tudo precisava estar perfeito, pois os treinos estavam intensificando-se.  
  
Reunidos na sala de reuniões: pilotos, controladores, o chefe da equipe de terra e o chefe da equipe de segurança, todos esperavam a chegada de Mask. O volume da conversa na sala era grande e, assim que o italiano sisudo chegou, apenas com um olhar sério fez o barulho cessar.   
  
\- Bom dia, a todos! – Saudou. A voz grossa e seca. – Perceberam que hoje não temos trégua do vento. Então, por isso, espero que todos vocês fiquem atentos e levem esse treino a sério como se fosse um incêndio de grandes proporções. – Fez uma pausa e checou algumas coisas na prancheta. – Caso aconteça algo fora do comum, teremos o apoio da equipe de terra coordenada pelo chefe Hug e também com a equipe de segurança. Chefe Nails, hoje treinaremos pousos de risco.  
  
\- Tudo bem, Mask. Minha equipe estará preparada. Basta que seja soado o alarme. – Respondeu com ar mais sério que o costume. Ele orgulhava-se de sua equipe.  
  
\- Ótimo! Então, sem delongas, quero todos no ar em quinze minutos. E pessoal... – Fez uma pausa e fincou os olhos nos pilotos parando propositalmente em Milo. – Tomem cuidado com os ventos. A biruta está girando para todos os lados. Venon, não sei se já participou de um treino assim, mas creio que não seja novidade. – Ao ver o loiro concordar, continuou. – Você será o quarto a tentar apagar as chamas. – Grunhiu Mask antes de sair da sala.  
  
Milo mordeu a língua. Sabia perfeitamente bem o que fazer e como agir em um treino daqueles. Não era irresponsável e não gostava nem um pouco de ser tratado como tal. Bufou. Levantou-se devagar de onde estava sentado e já ia começar a sair da sala quando parou ao ouvir uma voz grossa e forte atrás de si.  
  
\- Não esquenta, Mask é bravo, mas não arranca pedaço. – O riso divertido. – Seja bem vindo, sou Aldebaran. – O brasileiro apresentou-se.  
  
\- Milo. – Respondeu o loiro ao apertar-lhe a mão. Riu de lado. – Talvez deva preocupar-me um pouco com Mask. Pelo visto, mesmo tendo experiência em combate a incêndios, terei de provar que sou capaz. – Comentou ao acompanhar o grandalhão.  
  
\- Como disse antes, ele não arranca pedaço. Mask é muito exigente, prudente e a cara de mal... Bem... – Gargalhou divertido. – Só tem a cara. Às vezes torna-se um carrasco ao exigir-nos a perfeição, mas no fundo ele é um bom chefe. Venha, você não deve saber qual será sua aeronave, não é? – Perguntou.   
  
\- Realmente não sei onde possa localizá-la. – Milo respondeu ao entrar no jipe em que o brasileiro havia entrado.  
  
\- Pois então, serei seu guia.  
  
\- Agradeço sua ajuda, Aldebaran.  
  
\- Aqui todos me chamam de Big, meu codinome. – Gargalhou ao encará-lo. – Sim, tem a ver com meu tamanho.  
  
Milo riu e ajeitou o macacão anti-chamas. – Venon, e não me pergunte. – Deu um sorrisinho de lado.  
  
\- Ok! Não farei isso. – Aldebaran respondeu. Parou o jipe ao lado de um hangar de tamanho razoável e desceu. – Aqui encontram-se a maioria dos Canadair. – Você ficará com aquele. – Apontou para o de número onze após ler uma lista afixada em um painel de avisos. – Um amigo meu o usava, por isso ainda encontra-se sem o codinome. O avião ficou um tempo no estaleiro.  
  
\- Será que me arrependerei se perguntar o que aconteceu com o piloto anterior? – Milo perguntou ao observar melhor o avião.  
  
\- Acho que não. – Aldebaran coçou a nuca. – Ele foi embora. Bem... Boa sorte e seja bem vindo. – Deu um tapa no ombro do mais baixo e aproximou-se de seu avião, o de número dois.  
  
\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu. Encaminhou-se para onde estava sua aeronave e, ao chegar mais perto, levou um susto.   
  
\- Calma Milo. Não sou nenhum fantasma. – Gracejou o mecânico ao limpar as mãos. Os longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Os olhos azuis esverdeados brilhando incontidamente.  
  
\- Expert, eu... Eu não sabia que você... Kanon eu pensei...  
  
\- Não sabia que eu estaria por aqui ainda? Pois é, mas eu ainda estou e serei seu mecânico por enquanto. – Deu seu melhor sorriso sedutor. Claro que estava querendo brincar com o loiro.  
  
\- Bem... Por essa eu não esperava, mas vamos lá. Está tudo ok? Posso taxiar? – Perguntou ao recuperar-se do susto.  
  
\- Tudo pronto. E quando retornar, pedirei para que pintem seu codinome ao lado do número do avião. – Comentou Kanon.  
  
\- Obrigado! – Milo agradeceu. Entrou devagar observando tudo ao seu redor e deixou que Kanon fechasse a porta. Acomodou-se atrás do manche e ligou os motores. Esperou sua vez, taxiou e quando recebeu a liberação da torre, decolou.  
  
Na torre de comando, Mask e Afrodite munidos de binóculos, pranchetas e rádios portáteis, estavam na parte de fora recostados na grade baixa. A pista três já havia sido preparada pela equipe de bombeiros e cinco sequências de focos de incêndio foram feitos a cada quatro quilômetros. De onde estavam, os dois tinham uma vista privilegiada.  
  
Mask voltou os olhos para Shion que se encontrava no radar. Fez-lhe sinal de positivo e assumiu o controle chamando o primeiro avião. Este deveria seguir ao primeiro foco de incêndio e apagá-lo. Para os três primeiros aviões, ele não precisou pedir ou ficar dizendo nada. Com maior atenção, solicitou-lhe a aproximação.  
  
\- Ok Venon! Pode vir. – Com o auxílio do binóculo percebeu que ele não estava alinhado. – Alinhe o avião, estabilize ou não conseguirá apagar o fogo. – Solicitou. – Isso... Calma! Agora... Solte agora!  
  
Milo não gostava daquilo. Sentia-se um inexperiente e até mesmo por conta disso não respondeu nada. Tentou estabilizar o avião como lhe era pedido, mas quando o conseguiu acabou por calcular a distância errada e soltou a carga de argila e água antes.  
  
\- Soltou muito antes, Venon. – Mask torceu os lábios e franziu a testa. Não tinha paciência para aquilo. – Tente novamente após os outros.   
  
\- Ok! Estou indo para o fim da fila. – Comunicou Milo pela primeira vez. Estava bravo consigo mesmo. Fazia aquilo com helicópteros que era bem mais difícil, então teria de fazer melhor com aviões. Não era admissível. Além do mais, ele sabia que iria ser cobrado sem dó.  
  
Enquanto dava voltas a uma altura que não atrapalhasse os demais, instruções de Shion, Milo tentava adaptar-se novamente aos comandos do avião tanque e buscava uma maneira de concentração, bem como de esquecer a cobrança à qual ele imaginava que estaria sendo submetido.  
  
Quando finalmente foi chamado para fazer sua segunda passagem, novamente errou. Desta vez, por causa do vento. Lidar com helicópteros era mais difícil. Estava ficando com raiva e desapontado por não conseguir acertar os alvos que deveriam ser bem mais fáceis de acertar com um avião.   
  
\- Venon, reabasteça os tanques como os demais. Tentaremos de novo após isso. – Afrodite comunicou-se com ele no lugar de Mask. Este havia entrado na torre para poder falar ao telefone. Algo como os últimos acertos para a viagem que se aproximava.  
  
\- Ok Sentry, já estou pousando. – Milo respondeu. – Boss, peço permissão para pousar.   
  
\- Venon, pista dois liberada para pouso. – Shion respondeu.  
  
Em pouco tempo o hidroavião estava sendo reabastecido e o último avião, o de Aldebaran, simulou um pouso ‘pane seca’. O alarme soou pelo campo todo. Milo e os demais sabiam que tanto o chefe da segurança quanto o chefe geral do campo, estariam cronometrando em quanto tempo a equipe de segurança chegaria à pista.  
  
Recostado na fuselagem do Canadair, o grego observou o pouso com atenção. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a aproximação de Kanon.  
  
\- Perdeu o jeito com essas belezinhas, não é? – Perguntou o mecânico.  
  
\- Talvez sim, talvez não. Preciso de um pouco de treino mesmo. Pilotar é como andar de bicicleta, patinar... a gente nunca esquece. – Milo respondeu.  
  
\- Então, vá com calma. Creio que faz anos que está só pilotando helicópteros, não é? – E ao vê-lo concordar com um aceno de cabeça, prosseguiu. – Não perca a paciência, seja perseverante e, acima de tudo: Não provoque o Mask. Ele é uma boa pessoa, rosna e mostra os dentes muitas vezes, mas quando irritado ao extremo, faz coisas que até mesmo Deus duvida.  
  
\- Mas me disseram que ele não morde... – Estava um tanto confuso.  
  
\- Realmente, ele não morde, mas é por que quando ele toma uma decisão ou atitude, é meio tarde para tentar evitar. – Fincou os olhos nos do outro loiro. Conhecia-o muito bem. – Milo, não apronte nada e, em hipótese alguma, dê rasantes sobre a torre de comando.  
  
\- Por quê? – Milo não iria deixar aquela informação passar sem saber os motivos. Estava curioso.  
  
\- Mask não tolera muito bem exibições dessa natureza. Algo a ver com o passado dele. Se não sabe, antes de ser piloto de avião tanque, ele foi piloto de caça na Itália. E não, eu não sei o que aconteceu... – Kanon apressou-se em dizer.  
  
\- Hmm... interessante! Bem, vamos lá de novo. – Milo sorriu matreiro. Uma ideia formou-se em sua cabeça. Ah! Iria aliviar sua tensão nem que fosse da forma que imaginara.  
  
Novamente no ar, Venon esperava por sua vez para tentar acertar o alvo. Sua primeira tentativa daquela vez dera errada novamente. Pelo rádio, Mask duramente passou-lhe onde estava errando. Fuzilando de raiva, o loiro, em sua última tentativa, acertou o momento de lançar a carga, mas estava alto demais.  
  
\- Venon, chega por hoje. Pouse esse passarinho. Você já pensou em voltar para a sua libélula? – Mask grunhiu. – Talvez devesse pensar melhor.  
  
\- Eu sei o que eu quero, Mask. Posso fazer isso e vou conseguir. – Milo respondeu entre dentes. Quem aquele maluco pensa que ele era?  
  
\- Ok! Então, traga esse avião de volta. – Ordenou e desligou o rádio. – Vamos lá para dentro, amato. Merecemos uma boa xícara de café. – Mask convidou ao olhar para Afrodite. Deixou que ele entrasse na frente e passou a seguir. Enquanto pegavam o café, não prestaram atenção a uma solicitação feita a Shion.  
  
\- Boss, solicitação para dar um rasante sobre pista, over. – Milo pediu. Em seus lábios um sorriso cínico.   
  
\- Venon, solicitação negada. Pista dois livre para pouso. – Shion negou o pedido prontamente. Pelo radar, acompanhou a aproximação. – Venon, você está muito rápido. Reduza a velocidade. Pista dois livre para pouso.   
  
\- O que disse, Boss? – Milo perguntou. Fazendo barulho de chiado com os lábios e apertando o botão de liga e desliga simulou problemas com o rádio. – Eu não estou ouvindo bem. – Riu divertido ao desligar o rádio e passar a toda bem próximo a torre de comando, sobrevoando a pista um.  
  
O barulho dos motores só não foi pior, pois não eram turbinas de um jato. Mask, que estava levando a xícara aos lábios, derramou todo o café em sua roupa.  
  
\- Maledeto! – Grunhiu ao deixar a xícara sobre a mesa e aproximar-se do vidro. – Quem foi o engraçadinho? – Perguntou.   
  
Afrodite apareceu com um pano e entregou ao namorado. – Limpe-se. De nada vai adiantar ficar ai bravo.  
  
\- Como não? Quando eu pegar quem fez isso... Poverello... – Grunhiu bravo. Voltou seus olhos para Shion que até aquele momento não havia dito nada e fazia cara de nada com coisa nenhuma. Mas não foi preciso dizer alguma coisa, pois o italiano avistou o avião número onze pousando. – Venon... Ah! Esse maluco me paga! – Decidido, saiu apressado. Pulou dentro do jipe e parou faltando pouco para atropelar o loiro. Desceu fuzilando-o. – Você... Nunca mais repita uma coisa dessas.  
  
\- Mas eu pedi permissão e não obtive resposta. Meu rádio apresentou defeito. – Milo fez sua melhor cara de santo.  
  
\- Você como um piloto experiente sabe que isso não pode ser feito. Normas de segurança existem para serem seguidas. E devo alertá-lo: Da próxima vez será um gancho e não advertência verbal. – Mask grunhiu mais algumas coisas em italiano (só fazia aquilo quando muito bravo) e saiu cantando os pneus do carro.  
  
Kanon aproximou-se devagar. Parecia que estava vendo o irmão ali. Só que Saga depois de encontrar Camus, havia parado com aquela mania de ser excêntrico e metido a sabichão.  
  
\- Milo, não ponha tudo a perder. – Pediu.  
  
\- Kanon, eu não vou fazer nada de errado, então sossegue. Eu só queria saber o quanto nosso chefe aguenta. Pelo visto, é pavio curto. Mas não se preocupe, não farei nada que me desabone. – Sorriu.  
  
\- Hei Venon, o pessoal vai sair essa noite após os treinos da tarde. Quer ir? – Aldebaran convidou-o assim que parou o jipe.  
  
\- É uma boa, assim conheço todo mundo. – Respondeu ao entrar no jipe e despedir-se de Kanon com um aceno de mão.  
  
Pelo caminho até o alojamento o brasileiro combinou e explicou ao loiro como chegar até o bar. Pouco tempo depois, Milo estava indo embora para sua casa.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
De volta à torre de comando, Mask aproximou-se dos dois controladores de voo e sentou-se na cadeira vaga.  
  
\- Enzo, você não fez nada que possa arrepender-se depois, não é? – Afrodite estava preocupado. A última vez que ele fizera aquilo, um dia depois a carta de desligamento de Camus chegava à sala dele.  
  
\- Não, eu não fiz nada que posso arrepender-me. Não se preocupe. – Bufou. – Agora preciso ir trocar de camisa, mas antes preciso falar sobre a convenção. – Mirou o namorado e depois Shion nos olhos.  
  
\- Já tem as datas? – Perguntou o tibetano.  
  
\- Sim, já temos e teremos pouco tempo para nos preparar. Daqui a uma semana estaremos embarcando. – Respondeu.  
  
\- Mas quem dará os treinos? – Afrodite ficaria sozinho. Nada mais justo que fazer a pergunta.  
  
\- Vou pedir para um dos pilotos mais velhos assumir essa incumbência. – Mask já havia pensado em tudo. – Estou pesando em deixar Aldebaran no comando dos treinos e você, amato, no comando de tudo. – Fez uma pausa ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos. – Você já fez isso antes.  
  
\- Isso mesmo, Afrodite. Você tira de letra. – Shion tentou, com seu comentário, encorajá-lo.   
  
\- E se precisar de alguma coisa, pode ligar para mim. – O italiano sorriu-lhe sedutor.  
  
\- Está bem! Já fiz isso várias vezes. Ninguém é louco de me contrariar. – Os olhos azuis claros brilharam ao terminar de falar.  
  
Mask e Shion riram divertidos contagiando ao sueco.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
_**Uma semana depois...**_  
_**Université de Paris I (Panthéon-Sorbonne) - França**_  
  
Não era nenhuma novidade para o grupo da Brigada de Incêndio Grega estar em meio àquela agitação. Todos eram experientes e bem capazes no que faziam. E apesar de tudo isso, Mask muitas vezes acabava ficando irritado. Muito tempo sentado e por vezes ouvindo coisas que todos já sabiam, tinha o dom de fazer com que o italiano não parasse um minuto. Para o primeiro dia, apesar dos pesares, ele até que havia rosnara muito pouco.  
  
Ao saírem da sala no final da tarde, Shion afastou-se um pouco do grupo ao procurar por seu celular em sua valise. Ao voltar seus olhos em busca dos demais, arregalou os olhos ao perceber quem vinha de encontro a ele. Reparou melhor no conhecido. Parecia estar mais magro e nunca havia percebido olheiras abaixo dos olhos. Abriu um meio sorriso, ele não havia notado que vinha em sua direção. Como sempre, estava absorto em meio a alguns papeis. Parou de andar antes do esbarrão.  
  
\- Pardon... – A voz fria e impessoal.  
  
\- Não foi nada, Camus. – Shion respondeu. Estreitou um pouco os olhos ao ser encarado pelo outro com espanto. – Como vai? – Perguntou ao reparar que o ruivo ficara sem ação.  
  
\- Shion... – O francês conseguiu finalmente dizer após recuperar-se do susto. Ao ver Shion ali, as lembranças do tempo em que era feliz voltaram feito um acender de lâmpadas. – Eu não fazia ideia que você estaria no congresso.  
  
\- Pois é, desta vez escolheram os mais velhos em atividade. Mask também está perdido por aí, juntamente com o pessoal da base de Atenas. – Comentou.  
  
\- Muito bom ver você. – Estava impaciente. Não que não tivesse apreço pelo tibetano, até tinha, mas não estava com muita vontade de contar o que estava fazendo. Ao ver o chefe de seu grupamento, achou como ter uma rota de fuga.  
  
\- Bom ver você também. – Respondeu Shion. Como bom observador, percebera que o amigo estava agitado demais, mas não disse nada.  
  
\- Shion, realmente foi muito bom ver você. Espero encontrá-lo novamente, mas agora tenho de ir. Meu chefe está logo ali mais à frente. Tenho que passar um relatório a ele. – Fez uma pausa e voltou seus olhos na direção em que vira o tal. – Espero vê-los amanhã, um dos palestrantes será meu chefe e creio que será interessante o assunto. Bem...  
  
\- Eu sei, pode ir. Nós não perderemos. Sabe que estaremos presentes. Então... até amanhã. – Shion despediu-se. Observou um pouco o ruivo sair apressado e quando o perdeu de vista, voltou-se para o outro lado. Um pouco impaciente, pegou o celular – o qual estava no fundo da valise – e com o auxílio da discagem rápida acionou Mask.  
  
\- Parla, Boss! Aonde está? – A voz grossa ribombou em seus ouvidos.  
  
\- Mask, sabe a vaga que temos ainda? – Recebeu um grunhido como resposta. – Encontrei a pessoa certa.  
  
\- Quem? – Quis saber. Afinal, não queria qualquer traste em seu grupamento.  
  
\- Prefiro falar-lhe pessoalmente. Encontro com vocês no estacionamento. – E sem mais nada dizer, desligou o celular e apressou-se.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
No outro dia logo cedo, Shion não via a hora de chegar na universidade que estava servindo de local para a convenção. Conhecendo o francês como conhecia, tinha quase certeza que o mesmo tentaria fugir novamente. Aquilo havia ficado bem claro pela atitude do dia anterior. Mas o controlador de voo era persistente e não iria deixar aquele ruivo fugir.  
  
Ao entrar no anfiteatro daquela construção maravilhosa – Sorbonne, considerada o núcleo principal da universidade, foi reconstruída tendo a forma de um retângulo de 21.000 metros quadrados, incorporando a capela de Santa Úrsula – Shion acomodou-se nas cadeiras de estofado macio, vasculhou todo o local com olhos ávidos. Mask havia deixado tudo com ele e, até mesmo por isso, o italiano estava quieto.  
  
Quando o primeiro palestrante se aproximou do púlpito, ele avistou seu alvo. Camus estava com algumas pastas e um laptop. Ele iria comandar o data-show. Com um sorriso de lado, o tibetano apontou discretamente a direção para Mask.  
  
\- Interessante... Se conseguir, não farei objeções. Eu já lhe disse isso. – Comentou baixo. Seria muito bom ter um dos melhores de volta.  
  
\- Vou sondá-lo. Só preciso de uma oportunidade. – Respondeu Shion.  
  
Alguém logo atrás pediu-lhes silêncio chamando-lhes a atenção. Mask virou-se devagar e fuzilou o tal. Grunhiu baixinho e voltou sua atenção para o palestrante e ao que dizia.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
Passando as imagens de muitos incêndios, Camus parecia não estar prestando atenção na palestra. Seus pensamentos estavam em outro local, longe dali. Ele ainda não havia acreditado na peça que o destino estava lhe pregando. Não era de preocupar-se com nada, muito menos ficar temeroso, mas não queria encontrar-se novamente com os amigos da Grécia.  
  
“Mon Dieu... Esqueci completamente que eles poderiam vir. Parece que meu passado me persegue.” - Pensou ao mudar a imagem. Se acontecesse de encontrar-se novamente com Shion, tentaria ser breve novamente. Sem perceber, atrapalhou-se e, ao receber um olhar furioso do chefe, pediu desculpas movendo os lábios apenas e corrigiu o erro. Precisava concentrar-se.  
  
**oOoOoOo**

Na primeira parada para um lanche, Shion perdeu o ruivo de vista e pensou até que o mesmo evitaria ficar andando pelos corredores da universidade. Mas Camus não tinha ideia de com quem estava lidando. Persistente e um tanto teimoso, o controlador de voo não iria deixá-lo escapar. E a oportunidade apareceu quando menos esperava.  
  
Ainda tinham algum tempo até o recomeço das atividades daquele dia. Preferindo um pouco de sossego e paz – aquele local estava insuportável com o amontoado de pessoas – Shion resolveu ir caminhar um pouco à frente da capela da Sorbonne, dedicada a Santa Úrsula. Estava admirando o estilo barroco quando sentiu que deveria olhar para o lado. Não acreditou na sorte que estava tendo. Deixou um sorriso matreiro surgir nos lábios e decido rumou na direção do ruivo que estava sentando em umas mesinhas à direita da capela.   
  
Camus estava compenetrado em sua leitura. O laptop aberto deixava bem claro que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa de suma importância para aquele dia. Um assunto a ser comentado na convenção. Compenetrado não percebeu quando o amigo chegou e sentou-se à mesa.  
  
\- Ora, vejam só... – Shion sorriu-lhe. – Bom vê-lo novamente, Camus. – Agora ele não o deixaria fugir.  
  
\- Boa tarde, Shion! – O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez o seu melhor para esconder que estava surpreso. Remexeu-se na cadeira. Tantos lugares, um mundo de pessoas e era a segunda vez que eles se encontravam.  
  
\- Boa tarde, meu amigo. – Reparou nas folhas que outro segurava. Aprendera a falar fluentemente o francês e não fora difícil entender o que dizia nas primeiras linhas. – Achei muito interessante o conteúdo da palestra de hoje cedo. E fiquei mais surpreso ao ver no folder com a relação de palestrantes e os assuntos, que você ajudou a fazer a pesquisa da de hoje. Eu nunca duvidei de sua inteligência e capacidade intelectual, mas fiquei surpreso.  
  
\- Bem, digamos que o assunto é deveras interessante e medidas de seguranças mais novas, sempre vão surgir. – Camus comentou ao acaso. Sua voz sem uma única nota de emoção sequer. – Como deve saber, estou cuidando da parte burocrática e esse congresso trará muitas informações para mim.  
  
\- Não, eu não sabia... pensei que continuasse pilotando. – Aquilo sim era novidade.  
  
\- Decidi mudar... – Afirmou, como uma desculpa para não ter que assumir que duvidava de sua capacidade.  
  
\- Entendo. – Shion fez uma pausa. Aquilo acabava com seus planos de levá-lo de volta para Corinto. – É definitivo? – Perguntou. Não se daria por vendido.  
  
\- Sim, é. Estou com um novo desafio em mãos, algo que me faz superar a cada dia. – Respondeu. As palavras pareciam soar tão surreais... Falsas...  
  
\- Tem certeza? – O tibetano não se deixaria enganar facilmente. – Você não parece feliz. Não está tão empolgado quanto tenta fazer parecer. – Estreitou os olhos ao encará-lo.  
  
\- É meu jeito. – Tratou de dizer sem titubear. – Prefiro ser discreto. – Camus completou. Não saiba dizer por que sentia-se estranho... Explorado... Investigado...  
  
\- Eu sei, eu te conheço bem. – Sorriu enigmático. – Por isso afirmo que não está realizado. – Tinha certeza daquilo. Aquele ruivo que fosse tentar enganar outra pessoa e não a ele.  
  
\- Shion, eu não gosto de ser analisado. – Replicou o ruivo. Na voz, a demonstração clara de estar um tanto irritado.  
  
\- Por isso abandonou as consultas. – Afirmou. – Está com medo de voltar a pilotar? – Perguntou. Iria descobrir tudo. Antes dele replicar, prosseguiu. – Tem medo de não conseguir o mesmo desempenho de antes?  
  
Camus voltou sua cabeça para ambos os lados. Fechou o laptop e começou a arrumar suas folhas. Não responderia nada. Precisava pensar no que dizer. – Por favor, Shion, não quero voltar a este assunto. – Pediu.  
  
\- Você está tentando fugir, Camus. – Shion havia apenas começado e não iria parar. – Está desperdiçando todo o seu potencial.  
  
\- Não, não estou. Eu somente resolvi mudar... – Tentou inutilmente justificar-se.  
  
\- Você pode enganar aos outros, mas não a si mesmo. – O golpe de misericórdia.  
  
\- Shion...   
  
\- Camus, precisamos de você. – Tinha de ser rápido. Ainda havia outra vaga no campo. – Precisamos de alguém com seu potencial. – Tinha de dar certo.  
  
\- Não estou interessado.  
  
\- E se eu lhe disser que não é para ser piloto? – Shion perguntou. – Mas sim para um desafio ainda maior. – Queria aguçar-lhe a curiosidade e percebeu que havia conseguido ao notar-lhe o jeito de como era observado.  
  
\- Que tipo de desafio? – Perguntou curioso. As sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.  
  
Shion sorriu. Conseguira alguma coisa. – Instruir novos alunos. Ser instrutor dos novatos.  
  
\- Não sei...  
  
\- Por favor, Camus! O último instrutor aposentou-se e não temos um substituto à altura. – Shion baixou um pouco os olhos e deixou o sorriso morrer nos lábios. – O único contato que terá com os aviões tanques será o contato visual. Não desperdice seu talento.  
  
\- Vou pensar... – Camus estava inseguro. Voltar para Corinto seria o mesmo que reviver todo o seu passado com Saga... Ele ainda fazia parte de sua vida.  
  
Shion estreitou os olhos, estava na hora daquele francês empoado ouvir umas verdades. – Todos sentem falta dele, Camus. – A voz séria e cortante.  
  
O ruivo arregalou os olhos. Fora pego desprevenido. Não sabia o que dizer. Tentou levantar e sentiu seu braço ser seguro por ele.   
  
\- Você não é o único que sente a falta de Saga, Camus! Todos nós gostávamos muito dele. Kanon sente muito a falta do irmão, mas nem por isso entregou-se à dor da perda.  
  
\- Shion...  
  
\- Não senhor, eu comecei e agora vou até o fim. – O tibetano estava irritado. Como uma pessoa tão inteligente deixara-se abater? Isso o irritava profundamente. – Ninguém teve coragem de falar-lhe a verdade... Você se anulou após a morte de Saga e eu tenho certeza que ele continuaria tocando a vida se tivesse sido o contrário e não por ele não te amar, pois ele dava provas constantes do amor que sentia por você.  
  
\- Eu não preciso ouvir isso... Ninguém entende minha dor. Eu poderia tê-lo salvo e não consegui. – A voz baixa, fria e ácida.  
  
\- Sim, claro, e se tivesse tentado, poderia não mais estar aqui. A explosão poderia tê-lo levado junto.  
  
Camus nunca havia pensado nisso. Saga havia feito o Bombardier ganhar mais velocidade dificultando sua aproximação. Dessa vez fora a vez dele baixar os olhos.  
  
\- Roux... – Shion aplacou o tom de sua voz. – Se você não quer pilotar, respeitaremos isso, mas não desperdice esse talento nato que você tem. Não fique o resto de sua vida atrás de uma mesa em um local fechado e claustrofóbico. Pense no que eu te propus. – Parou de falar no exato momento em que o sino da capela tocou anunciando uma hora cheia. Hora de voltarem. – Camus, não fuja mais...  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
_**Naquela noite...**_  
_**Bar Broken Wings – Corinto**_  
  
\- Quando vai voltar à velha forma, Milo? – Kanon perguntou ao terminar de beber seu drink.  
  
O loiro voltou seus olhos para o mecânico e nada respondeu-lhe. Ele simplesmente não sabia por que estava demorando para achar o ponto certo... Sua inspiração.  
  
\- Ora, Kanon. Combinamos que não falaríamos sobre o serviço. – A voz grossa e divertida de Aldebaran se sobrepôs um pouco à música alta que estava saindo dos altofalantes dispostos pelo bar.  
  
Milo mirou o grandalhão agradecido. Não estava com vontade de falar sobre nada do que vinha acontecendo.  
  
\- Está certo, deixemos esse assunto para lá. – Kanon sorriu. Levantou de onde estava sentado e seguiu para o bar.  
  
\- Escuta, Aldebaran... – O loiro chamou-lhe a atenção. Queria aproveitar a saída de Kanon para fazer-lhe uma pergunta que até então não tivera coragem de fazer.   
  
\- Diga. – Encorajou-o.  
  
\- Estou um tanto intrigado. Você disse que meu avião era pilotado por outro, correto? – Fez uma pausa. Viu o amigo assentir e prosseguiu. – Por ventura ele era ruivo? – Perguntou sem fazer rodeios. Ficou surpreso ao ver o brasileiro arregalar os olhos.  
  
\- Sim... Camus é ruivo, mas como disse, ele foi embora. Creio que já está fazendo um ano. Desde que Saga morreu. – Aldebaran coçou a nuca. – Hei... Vamos aproveitar e nos divertir, logo Mask retorna e as implicâncias recomeçarão. – Riu.  
  
Milo acompanhou-o, contagiado pelo novo amigo, mas na verdade havia ficado um tanto desapontado. Esperava conhecer o tal ruivo, de quem agora até sabia o nome. – “Camus... Então você é o tal?” – Pensou ao tomar mais um pouco da cerveja. – “Hãã... O grande amor que foi embora. Que não aguentou a pressão.” – Deu de ombros. O jeito era deixar para lá e esquecer. Ele tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar.   
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
_**Dois dias depois - Corinto**_  
  
Kanon acordara cedo naquela manhã. Havia recebido um telefonema dois dias atrás que o deixara muito surpreso. Nunca negaria ajuda àquela pessoa e até mesmo por isso estava ali, parado em frente à casa que há um ano estava fechada.  
  
Checou as horas no relógio. Estava atrasado. Talvez o voo tivesse tido algum problema e não fora possível avisá-lo sobre. Desceu do jipe e recostou-se na lateral. Um tanto impaciente, seguiu até a entrada da casa e sentou-se nos degraus de acesso à varanda. Ao escutar o ronco de um motor, olhou na direção que ele sabia ser a correta; pela qual o pessoal chegaria. Estreitou os olhos ao ver que um táxi parou atrás de seu carro e que de dentro somente o ruivo saltou. Estava mais magro e parecia um tanto abatido. Ficou em pé e caminhou até a calçada. Parecia que o ruivo estava tentando recompor-se.  
  
Camus segurou a respiração tão logo desceu do carro e dirigiu seus olhos para a casa e para quem o esperava. Fazia um ano que não via Kanon e não sabia como seria sua reação. Ele sempre conseguira distingui-los, mas vê-lo novamente fora um choque. Saga e ele eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Mordiscou o lábio inferior e, decidido, aproximou-se dele. Encarou-o sem nada dizer.  
  
\- Escuta... Lá em Paris estavam te pagando direito? Ou não conseguiu mais ficar sem as delícias gregas? – Kanon perguntou. Na voz, uma pitada de malícia. Estava tentando fazê-lo sorrir, ou pelo menos sair do choque em que o francês parecia estar. – Sabe, após ficar um ano sem me ver, não quer dizer que tenha mudado. Eu ainda não estou mordendo ninguém. Não vai me cumprimentar, Camus?  
  
O ruivo balançou a cabeça. Nada parecia ter mudado. – É... Creio que o ar grego, assim como sua cozinha, me façam bem. – Camus respondeu ao apertar-lhe a mão e ser puxado para um abraço. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado, mas deixou-se abraçar. Soltou-se devagar e novamente voltou os olhos para a casa... A casa na qual ele e Saga viveram juntos.  
  
\- Não mudei nada nela. Ontem uma pessoa veio e deixou-a habitável novamente.  
  
\- Obrigado, Kanon. Você pode dar-me uma carona até o campo? Enquanto estiver sem carro vou ter de depender de meus amigos. – Deu um meio sorriso. O primeiro desde que chegara.  
  
\- Claro que posso. – O loiro respondeu. – Escuta, os demais já foram para o campo?  
  
\- Oui... – Respondeu em francês. – Foram direto. Eu preferi manter o combinado contigo. Quero apenas trocar de roupa e já colocar algo mais confortável. – Sem cerimônias, abriu a porta e entrou. Segurou a respiração. As lembranças dos dias felizes voltando-lhe com força total. Segurou forte a mala em uma das mãos e, bufando, começou a dirigir-se para o quarto. – Kanon, só me dê dois minutos. – Pediu.   
  
Como sempre, havia sido prático e deixado uma muda de roupas separadas por cima de todas as outras. Em pouco tempo, estava de volta. Trajava jeans, camiseta branca, mocacins pretos e a jaqueta de aviador.  
  
\- Camy, se você não tivesse sido meu cunhado, eu juro que hoje estaria dando em cima de você. – Gracejou o mecânico, mas ao mesmo tempo jogando seu charme.  
  
\- Kanon... – A voz baixa e fria. – Eu já tive um loiro em minha vida e não pretendo ter outro. A presença de Saga ainda é muito marcante para mim. Sem ofensas.   
  
Arqueando as sobrancelhas o grego deu de ombros. Não era certo ele pensar assim, mas ele não iria lhe dizer isso. Para compensar, preferiu agir como se não tivesse ouvido aquele comentário. – Pena. Você ainda está muito bonito. – Fez uma pausa ao perceber o olhar mortal que lhe era dirigido. – Está bem... Era brincadeira. Eu parei. – Gargalhou.  
  
Camus suspirou. Kanon nunca iria mudar. Deu de ombros e acompanhou o amigo até o jipe. Em pouco tempo estavam na base e separaram-se à frente do hangar principal. O ruivo correu os olhos pelo local. Voltou-se para as pistas e na direção do segundo hangar, onde seu antigo avião deveria estar. Suspirou. Decidido, rumou para os fundos do local. Subiu as escadas com passadas rápidas e do corredor pode avistar quem se encontrava dentro da sala do comandante do local. Sem delongas, bateu na lateral da porta aberta e foi entrando.   
  
\- Bom dia, Afrodite. – Cumprimentou o controlador de voo que não estava junto com ele mais cedo.   
  
\- Bom dia, Camus! Seja bem vindo de volta. – O sueco levantou-se para apertar-lhe a mão. Ainda não estava acreditando em tudo que ouvira e na audácia de Shion. Poderia ter esperado a atitude tomada pelo outro como de Mask, mas nunca... nunca imaginara que o tibetano ponderado tivesse a coragem de dizer tudo o que todos gostariam ao francês.  
  
\- Merci. – Agradeceu o ruivo. Voltou seus olhos para Mask e esperou até que este lhe dissesse alguma coisa.   
  
\- Creio que não preciso dizer muito. – Mask começou. – Sabe que ficará responsável pelos treinos e pilotos. Sei que não é nada parecido com o serviço burocrático que estava fazendo na parte de segurança na Brigada de Incêndios Parisiense, mas espero que possa adaptar-se rapidamente.   
  
\- Mask, eu já trabalhei aqui. – Camus revirou os olhos. – Acho que conheço bem o local. Só preciso saber se quer algo específico de mim.  
  
\- Que treine uma pessoa em específico. – Uma ideia maluca surgindo-lhe na cabeça. Mas aquele grego excêntrico iria ver. O francês era osso duro de roer e, se tudo desse certo, mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
Após a breve conversa com Mask, Camus aproveitou para checar sua sala, assinar alguns documentos e, mais tarde, logo após o almoço, seguiu para o centro de Corinto. Precisava comprar um novo carro, pois não queria andar com o Suzuki Gran Vitara preto que Saga usava. Ele nem fazia ideia que Kanon, apesar de não usar o carro do irmão, mantinha-o em bom estado de funcionamento.  
  
Sozinho, rodou por algumas lojas e concessionárias, mas nada parecia agradar-lhe. Desapontado, pegou um ônibus até sua casa. Preferiu não chamar por Kanon. Ele já havia o deixado no centro, mas fora fazer outras coisas, por isso haviam se separado. Não achava justo ficar pegando carona a toda hora com o grego. Não queria atrapalhar e ao mesmo tempo queria sentir-se livre... Independente.  
  
Assim que desceu do ônibus, teve de caminhar meio quarteirão até chegar à sua casa. Deu graças aos céus por não encontrar-se com nenhum conhecido. Queria por pelo menos aquele dia passar despercebido. Já fora um milagre não ser visto na base, então gostaria que até o final do dia continuasse assim.  
  
Entrou em sua casa e sentou-se no sofá. Observou cada detalhe, cada objeto que tinha espalhado pelos cantos daquele cômodo. Suspirou. Os livros arrumados impecavelmente na estante. Algumas fotos em porta-retratos. Balançou a cabeça, não poderia deixar-se abater. Levantou-se do sofá e rumou para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e somente aí lembrou-se que precisaria ir fazer compras.  
  
Seguiu para o quarto e abrindo a primeira gaveta, não precisou procurar muito. Lá estava o que iria precisar. Agradeceu mentalmente a Kanon por pensar em tudo naquele ano que esteve fora. Na garagem, deixou que um sorriso enorme surgisse em seus lábios. Novamente o loiro o surpreendia. O Gran Vitara estava impecável.  
  
Ao acomodar-se atrás do volante, arrumou o banco para si e devagar, rumou para o centro novamente. Inconscientemente, seguiu para o supermercado que tinha costume de ir com o namorado. Parou o carro em uma boa vaga e desceu.  
  
No carrinho, colocou tudo o que iria precisar. Coisas que ele gostava, coisas que Saga gostava... Fez tudo como se ainda estivesse vivendo o tempo de um ano atrás. Algo automático. Nem se dera conta de que até no mesmo caixa que costumavam passar, estava. A jovem sorriu para ele e somente aí percebera o que estava acontecendo.   
  
Sentiu-se deprimido e o ânimo pareceu sumir. Voltou seus olhos para as coisas que havia comprado e que um rapazinho ia colocando em sacolas e ajeitando em outro carrinho. Onde estava com a cabeça? Havia comprado coisas demais para uma pessoa só. Já era tarde. Uma próxima vez se policiaria. Pagou a conta e seguiu até o carro. Abriu o portamalas e, devagar colocou todas as sacolas no compartimento. Fechou a porta e, como bom cidadão, levou o carrinho até o local onde tantos outros estavam e somente aí voltou para junto do Gran Vitara e acomodou-se atrás da direção.  
  
Sempre fora prudente pilotando aviões, helicópteros e carros, mas não naquele comecinho de noite. Distraído, deu a ré sem observar se não vinha ninguém. Foi esterçando a direção e saindo com o veículo. Brecou rapidamente com mais de meio carro para fora da vaga ao escutar uma buzina. Buscou pelo espelho retrovisor a imagem de outro carro, mas não viu nada. Surpreso, voltou-se para o lado. Alguém batia no vidro fechado.  
  
Abriu o vidro rapidamente enquanto quem estava o abordando tirava o capacete.  
  
\- Você costuma não prestar atenção ao sair de vagas em locais como este? – A voz grossa, máscula e irritada. Os olhos azuis brilhando incontidamente. Os cabelos loiros cacheados emoldurando o rosto levemente bronzeado e bonito.  
  
Camus sentiu a garganta seca. Não havia acontecido nada, então por que tudo aquilo? – Desculpe, eu não o vi chegando. – Desculpou-se. A voz baixa e sem emoção.  
  
\- Claro que não, se tivesse visto, eu não teria de ter jogado minha moto quase para cima dos outros carros do outro lado. – Exagerado!  
  
O ruivo voltou seus olhos para o lado dos outros carros. O espaço era enorme. Balançou um pouco a cabeça. Não bastasse tudo o que estava passando, acontecia mais aquilo?  
  
\- Estragou alguma coisa? – Perguntou. Queria resolver logo aquela situação e ir embora.  
  
\- Não me aconteceu nada. Eu apenas quis alertar-lhe para não cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – Na voz, uma pitada de ironia.   
  
\- Ora, mas...  
  
\- Já fiz o que queria... Passar bem, senhor. – O loiro subiu na moto e saiu sem dar-lhe tempo para responder.  
  
Camus, perplexo, acompanhou-o com os olhos até quando ele estacionou e entrou no supermercado. Estava tentando entender o que o outro quisera com tudo aquilo. Novamente uma buzina. Pelo retrovisor avistou outro carro. Terminou de manobrar e saiu dando sua vaga para o outro.  
  
Ligou o rádio e sentiu o coração palpitar. O CD iniciou. O último que haviam escutado juntos. Pensou em desligar, mas não conseguiu. E ouviu praticamente o CD quase que inteiro até chegar em sua casa.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
Milo tivera o dia todo de folga. Aproveitara para colocar as coisas em ordem e dar uma geral em sua casa. Não que a deixasse bagunçada, mas sim por ter o terrível hábito de ter algumas coisas arrumadas minuciosamente. E se tinha algo que não deixava ninguém tirar da ordem: eram seus filmes em DVD.  
  
Após terminar a arrumação, tomou um bom banho e relaxou um pouco. Precisava ir ao supermercado, mas poderia ser mais à noite. Assim, também quem sabe, o ar quente minimizava um pouco. O loiro acabou cochilando na sala sem ver o final do filme, o qual havia começado a assistir. Acordou horas depois, banhado em suor. Ao checar as horas no relógio, percebera que havia dormido muito.  
  
Tomou outro banho. Vestiu roupas confortáveis e de moto seguiu até o centro. Havia gostado de fazer compras em um determinado supermercado. Atencioso, ao entrar no estacionamento do local de destino, desacelerou. Seguiu até o local de parada preferencial para motos. Ao virar na última rua do estacionamento, assustou-se ao ver uma traseira crescer à sua frente. Habilidoso, desviou do carro e quase deu de frente com um furgão em sentido contrário. Isso só não aconteceu, pois ambos estavam em velocidade moderada.  
  
Irritado, Milo parou a moto ao lado do carro que havia parado assim que ele buzinara e, sem muito pensar, aproximou-se do lado do motorista. Bateu no vidro e enquanto esperava que o tal abrisse, retirou seu capacete. Sem esperar, disparou a falar bombardeando o ruivo. Estava tão bravo que acabou por deixá-lo falando sozinho. Somente depois, quando começou a fazer as compras e conseguiu relaxar, foi que sentiu como se já tivesse visto o tal maluco do Gran Vitara.  
  
“Droga! Não consigo lembrar-me de onde o conheço.” – Pensou Milo. Talvez estivesse confundindo-o com alguém. Mas o que o grego não havia atinado, fora que o ruivo no carro era quem mais ele queria conhecer.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
No outro dia bem cedo, quando o despertador tocou, Camus já estava em pé e de banho tomado. Com uma toalha na cintura e munido com uma escova nas mãos, tentava tirar alguns nós do longo cabelo liso e fino. Não queria admitir, mas estava um tanto ansioso. Um tanto receoso e preocupado. Nunca havia ensinado nada a ninguém e no dia anterior Mask havia lhe pedido que treinasse um determinado piloto. Muito pouco havia lhe sido passado e ele só sabia que o tal Venon (só sabia o codinome) estava usando seu velho Canadair.  
  
“Espero que ele não seja nenhum principiante.” – Pensou ao começar a trocar de roupa. Resolveu colocar o uniforme antigo enquanto não pegava o cáqui que todos usavam. Depois de pronto, tomou o café da manhã vendo as notícias no jornal de uma rede de televisão qualquer. Ao checar as horas, desligou a TV e levantou-se. Não iria sair antes de lavar a louça que havia sujado. Assim que guardou tudo em seu devido lugar, finalmente deixou a casa.  
  
Na base, estacionou o carro ao lado do jipe de Kanon e seguiu até o hangar principal que além de ter todas as salas dos chefes, também era onde se localizava a sala de reuniões. Parou primeiro na sala de Mask e entrou ao encontrar a porta aberta.  
  
\- Bom dia, Mask. Estou adiantado? – Perguntou. Sentou-se assim que este o convidou ao indicar uma das cadeiras à frente da mesa enquanto terminava de falar ao telefone.  
  
\- Bom dia, Camus. – Respondeu ao desligar. – Espero que esteja preparado. – Sorriu de lado ao vê-lo menear a cabeça para a frente. – Eu tomei a liberdade de chamar todos os pilotos, até mesmo os que se encontram na reserva para apresentar-lhe como novo instrutor.  
  
\- Tudo bem, não há problemas. Talvez eu veja rostos conhecidos, não é? – Perguntou. Na realidade, estava um pouco curioso.   
  
\- Creio que sim, mas não quero que pegue leve só por que são velhos amigos. As ordens foram bem claras: todos devem treinar, mesmo os mais experientes. – Mask tinha a voz séria e o semblante fechado.   
  
\- Não se preocupe, Mask. Farei o meu melhor. – Camus tentou tranquilizá-lo.  
  
\- Ok! Tentarei não me preocupar. – Mesmo não querendo, Mask ainda estava com receio sobre o ruivo e se ele ainda estava instável.  
  
O ex-piloto estreitou os olhos, mas nada disse. Em seu ser, queria por demais mostrar para todos que era confiável novamente.  
  
\- Vamos indo. Quanto mais tempo demorarmos, menos tempo de treino eles terão. – Ficou em pé e com passadas rápidas saiu da sala, sendo acompanhado pelo francês.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
Novamente, o despertador estava ‘berrando’ o alarme. Já era a terceira vez que o loiro esparramado entre os lençóis brancos elevava a mão para ‘estapear’ o objeto barulhento. Sem abrir os olhos, tateou pela mesinha de cabeceira e desta vez errou o alvo derrubando a porcaria implicante no chão.  
  
Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro tentando entender o que de fato estava acontecendo assim que o barulho cessou. Coçou o rosto e esticou-se um pouco ao espreguiçar-se. Pegou o relógio de pulso e deu um pulo da cama ao checar as horas. Se ficasse mais um pouco deitado chegaria atrasado na base.  
  
\- Droga... Preciso de um rádio relógio. – Milo bufou exasperado. Pelo menos com um daqueles, ele nunca tivera problemas de quebrar um a cada semana.  
  
Tomou um bom banho. Vestiu o uniforme e, após tomar o café, seguiu apressado para o trabalho. A moto voando baixo pela pista. Chegou em questão de vinte minutos. Encontrou-se com Aldebaran e aproveitou a carona no jipe em que já se encontravam mais quatro, todos amontoados na parte de trás.   
  
\- Bom dia a todos! – Milo cumprimentou ao acomodar-se despojado do lado do carona.  
  
\- Bom dia! – Cinco vozes de diferentes entonações lhe responderam.  
  
\- Pronto para a reunião? – Milo questionou ao voltar-se para o brasileiro.  
  
\- Não sei dizer. – Aldebaran respondeu. Estava pensativo. – É muito cedo para Mask convocar a todos...  
  
\- Você diz para aquela reunião antes da temporada do verão? – Um dos caronas perguntou.  
  
\- Essa mesma. – O grandalhão respondeu.  
  
\- Talvez não seja nada. Só saberemos quando ela começar. – Milo falou ao acaso. Desceu assim que o jipe parou e junto com os demais, seguiu para a sala de reuniões.  
  
Assim como os outros, o loiro acomodou-se nos fundos e, enquanto esperava, entabulou uma conversa divertida com o brasileiro, Kanon, que estava de penetra, e mais uns presentes.  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  
Ao chegarem à porta da sala, Mask pediu para que o ruivo aguardasse alguns minutos ali fora. Sem nada entender, Camus atendeu ao pedido. De onde estava, podia ver o italiano, mas não ser visto pelos demais dentro da sala.   
  
Parado à frente da mesa ao centro, Mask assoviou propositalmente para chamar a atenção de todos e parar com a falação. – Bom dia a todos! Fico contente em ver que todos vocês atenderam à minha solicitação. Sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas como no ano passado nosso país sofreu com as altas temperaturas e os diversos incêndios, esse ano, como sabem, o alto escalão decidiu que todas as bases devem executar manobras de contenção e extinção de incêndios. – O italiano fez uma pausa. – Muitas coisas precisam ser mudadas. Conseguimos melhorias, um novo piloto... Ainda precisamos de mais um, mas não é esse assunto que está em questão. – O olhar sério. O jeito sisudo. – Sei que muitos detestam ter a mim como instrutor nos treinos e por isso... – Assoviou novamente, pois a sala foi tomada por risos e comentários. – Hei... Deixem-me terminar. – Pediu. – Como ia dizendo... por isso, conseguimos trazer de volta um piloto competente para esse cargo. – Voltou seus olhos para a porta e fez um sinal. – Recebam de volta Roux.  
  
Camus sentiu-se o centro das atenções. Seu rosto queimou violentamente. Respirou algumas vezes antes de entrar na sala onde novamente se fez o alvoroço. Muitas vozes saudaram-no. O ruivo apenas abriu um leve sorriso e agradeceu.  
  
Aldebaran havia ficado quieto até aquele momento. Queria ter certeza do que ouvira, vendo com seus próprios olhos e, quando o francês entrou na sala, mostrou-se suspeito.  
  
\- Camus... – Deixou escapar e riu gostosamente.  
  
Óbvio que aquilo não passou despercebido para Milo, que de olhos arregalados reconheceu o ruivo do estacionamento. – “Céus... Ele foi o grande amor? Não acredito!” – Pensou o loiro.  
  
\- Milo, feche a boca ou vai começar a babar. – Kanon riu divertido. – Camus é muito sério para você. – Alfinetou.  
  
Com um gesto rápido, mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio e carregou o semblante.   
  
\- Credo, Milo! Como você é malcriado. – A voz do outro grego loiro em um falsete.  
  
Enquanto eles conversavam, Mask conseguiu terminar a reunião e, aos poucos, todos foram deixando a sala. Camus recebeu muitos cumprimentos de boas vindas e tapinhas nas costas, mas foi do brasileiro que recebeu um abraço apertado. Aproveitando-se desta distração, Milo tentou deixar a sala sem ser notado, mas Mask não permitiu chamando-o para que este fosse apresentado ao ruivo.  
  
\- Milo, digo Venon... – Mask começou. – Esse é Camus. Foi um de nossos melhores pilotos. – E voltou-se para o francês. – Camus esse é...  
  
\- Você? – A voz fria e só um pouco mais alta. Camus estava surpreso. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginara que encontraria novamente o motoqueiro da noite anterior logo ali.  
  
**oOoOoOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> Mais um capítulo longo, que eu espero que agrade a todos que aqui chegaram! Deixem comentários, pois Coelha contente, trás mais fics pra cá também! 
> 
> beijocas


	3. Save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Músicas de inspiração: You and I - Scorpion + Save me - Remy Zero

Cenas Anteriores

\- Milo, digo Venon... – Mask começou. – Esse é Camus. Foi um de nossos melhores pilotos. – E voltou-se para o francês. – Camus esse é...

\- Você? – A voz fria e só um pouco mais alta. Camus estava surpreso. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginara que encontraria novamente o motoqueiro da noite anterior logo ali.

oOoOoOo

\- Mas o que diabos... Vocês se conhecem? – Mask perguntou ao reparar no jeito dos dois.

Aldebaran que ainda estava na sala, arqueou a sobrancelha. Nunca tinha visto Camus ser tão frio com alguém. Claro, tirando quando ele e Saga pareciam querer matar um ao outro com olhares.

\- Não, na verdade não nos conhecemos. – Camus respondeu sem desviar os olhos dos do grego. A voz impassível. 

\- Realmente, não nos conhecemos. – Milo reforçou. Olhos azuis brilhando de raiva incontida a mirar os frios olhos castanho-avermelhados do outro.

\- Por favor, queriam ser mais detalhistas. Então, como é que se conhecem? – Mask estava curioso e também começava a irritar-se. Não era conhecido por ter uma grande paciência, na verdade, não tinha paciência para quase nada.

\- Podemos dizer que foi uma fatalidade do destino. – Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha. O olhar gelado, quase glacial.

\- Fatalidade? Você quase me fez bater.

\- Talvez você devesse trafegar com mais cuidado dentro do estacionamento de lugares com muitos transeuntes. – O ruivo rebateu. – Também deveria dar a chance dos outros falarem antes de derramar provocações e ironias. – Voltou seus olhos para Mask. – Se é isso que estão nos mandando, talvez nunca ele vá entender quando e como uma carga de argila e água deve ser lançada de um avião. – Ele fizera aquele comentário para provocar. Não gostava daqueles subterfúgios, mas depois do que ouvira, das explicações do que deveria fazer, as palavras meio que escapuliram por sua boca.

\- Hei... calma aí! Você comentou com ele? – Milo perguntou encarando Mask. Parecia indignado e desapontado.

\- Tive de passar o que Camus iria encontrar e o que deveria fazer. Não é novidade que não está conseguindo fazer as coisas direito. Ele será seu instrutor, nada mais justo ele saber com o que irá lidar. – Mask fuzilou-o com os olhos.

\- Mas... – Era visível que aquilo havia mexido com ele. - Eu sou bom no que faço. – Milo sustentou-lhe o olhar.

\- Mon Dieu! Outro egocêntrico! – Camus revirou os olhos.

\- Eu sou bom no que faço e vou provar. – O grego grunhiu.

\- Pois então faça isso com atos e não tentando se auto-afirmar do modo que vem fazendo. – Implacável, frio e ácido. Camus estava inspirado.

Milo deu um passo à frente. Estava pronto para enfiar o dedo na cara daquele francês empoado. Quando pensou em agir, a pouca paciência de Mask o fez entrar perante o ruivo, separando-os. Uma sensação de dejà-vú assolou o comandante do local. Colocando-se de lado, Mask olhou do ruivo para o loiro e precisou segurar a vontade que sentia de gargalhar. Parecia que tinha ali duas crianças e não dois homens feitos com mais de vinte e nove anos cada um. 

\- Podem parar. – Grunhiu. – As duas bonecas podem ir parando com isso. Vocês não são obrigados a gostarem um do outro, mas aqui na base não quero esse tipo de comportamento. Não mais. – Voltou os olhos para Aldebaran que assistia a tudo meio surpreso. – Você! O que você está fazendo aqui ainda? Vá preparar-se para tirar aquele passarinho do chão. – Ordenou.

De olhos arregalados, o grandalhão saiu apressado. Podia muito bem esperar Milo no jipe e bem longe da situação caótica que os três encontravam-se na sala de reuniões.

\- Agora, quanto a vocês dois. – Fincou os olhos em ambos. – Se vão ter diferenças, se vão se pegar, eu sugiro que façam isso bem longe dessa base, pois eu já aturei demais há muito tempo atrás até conseguir a calmaria, certo Camus? – Mask perguntou sem parar de mirá-lo nos olhos.

\- Certo! Pode ficar tranquilo que de minha parte não haverá mais nada. – O ruivo sabia muito bem do que o italiano estava falando. No começo, quando ele havia chegado à base, Saga e ele viviam se estranhando, até o grego conseguir miná-lo e derrubar as barreiras ao redor de seu coração.

Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas. Estava um tanto curioso. – “Do que Mask está falando? Ora... Mas será que esse francês... Bem, talvez fosse possível.” – Pensou. Ele não era bobo e bastou somar dois mais dois para chegar ao resultado. Depois tentaria descobrir se sua dedução estava correta. Sentiu uma emoção estranha, que não queria admitir. Não poderia sentir ciúme de uma pessoa que não amava mais e que não estava entre eles.

\- Milo... – Mask chamou-lhe pela segunda vez. O loiro em seu momento ‘aéreo’, não havia escutado nada. Não estava prestando atenção. – Está dormindo em pé? Espero que você também não aja como há pouco. – Viu-o concordar com um aceno de cabeça e bufou. – Agora vão, o treino está muito atrasado. – Mandou com um aceno de mão. Tocou ambas as têmporas com as mãos, massageando lentamente. Estava com uma dor de cabeça de rachar. Nem se deu conta que estava sozinho. – Dio mio... Estou com uma reprise do filme de oito anos atrás. – Murmurou.

oOoOoOo

Milo e Camus desceram lado a lado, mas em total silêncio. O loiro entrou no jipe calado e pelo canto dos olhos viu o ruivo dirigir-se no sentido contrário, o qual, ele sabia ser o da torre.

Aldebaran dirigiu-lhe um olhar curioso. Saiu devagar com o jipe, seguindo para o hangar dos aviões. - O que foi aquilo? – Não resistiu e perguntou.

\- Nem queira saber, Aldebaran. Eu só espero não ter estragado minhas chances aqui nesta base. – Milo estreitou os olhos e fixou-os em um ponto qualquer.

\- Suas chances continuarão as mesmas. – O brasileiro falou calmamente. – Não sei o que aconteceu direito, mas Camus não é de misturar o pessoal com o trabalho. Se você fizer por merecer, suas chances poderão melhorar ou piorar.

\- Você parece ter muita certeza disso. Achei aquele ruivo muito chato e irritante. – Comentou o grego.

\- Sim, eu sei o que digo. Camus não é uma pessoa injusta. E ele é assim mesmo. Fechado. Raras foram as vezes em que ele deixou-se levar pela situação e sorrir. – Aldebaran fez uma pausa ao parar o carro na lateral do hangar. – Geralmente quem conseguia essa proeza era Saga.

O loiro desceu do carro meio inquieto. Era difícil tentar ver o lado ruim daquele ruivo com ares de sabichão, tendo alguém falando tão bem dele.

\- Vejamos se ele é assim mesmo. – Milo grunhiu. Estava desconfiado e era normal, afinal não o conhecia como o brasileiro.

Aldebaran revirou os olhos e deu de ombros. – Milo, não julgue o livro pela capa. Que, diga-se de passagem, é muito bonita. – Murmurou e seguiu-o mais atrás. 

oOoOoOo

Pela primeira vez em meses, Camus voltou a pisar naquele local. Saudou Afrodite e Shion que já se encontravam na torre. Tudo o que iria precisar estava em uma mesinha de canto. Dirigiu-se a ela e pegou um dos rádios portáteis e um binóculo.

\- Qual dos dois irá me ajudar? – Perguntou ao voltar-se para os dois controladores.

\- Eu sempre ajudei o Mask. – Afrodite comentou. – Mas se quiser pode escolher um de nós.

\- Ora, não será necessário. Vejam entre vocês. – Camus mirou-os seriamente. Sem esperar resposta, saiu da sala e parou próximo à grade, observando a pista. Enquanto esperava, checou o rádio. Estava com a mesma freqüência dos aviões. 

\- Quando quiser... – Afrodite parou ao lado do ruivo e sorriu-lhe.

Para ele estava tudo certo. Voltou seus olhos para trás procurando por Shion. Balançou levemente a cabeça e deu como iniciado o treino.

Em poucos minutos, todos os aviões estavam no ar, ao comando de Shion, pelo rádio. Pela prancheta, Camus coordenava a aproximação dos aviões. Em terra as equipes de bombeiros e de segurança corriam contra o tempo para que, nos intervalos, a sequência de alvos fossem refeitos.

Milo daquela vez estava em último lugar e quando recebeu a autorização para aproximar-se, estava um tanto impaciente.

\- Venon, estabilize. Você está em desalinho. Alinhe ou errará o alvo. – Camus solicitou. A voz fria e impassível. Revirou os olhos quando o grego errou o alvo.

Enraivecido com a falta de sorte, Milo não quis admitir seu próprio erro. Ele precisava relaxar e conseguir achar sua inspiração. O que o fazia dar-se bem quando apenas pilotava seu helicóptero.

\- Venon, esteja preparado. Na próxima, tente estabilizar o avião e mantê-lo alinhado como já lhe disse antes. – O ruivo deu-lhe a dica novamente.

\- Ok! – Milo respondeu. Estava bravo consigo mesmo e não conseguia esquecer a provocação feita por aquele homem chato. – “O que Saga viu nele além da beleza?” – Pensou. – “Ele é um chato!” – Não conseguia evitar os pensamentos. – “Milo... Milo... Você precisa concentrar-se.” – Revirou os olhos e tentou pensar em outras coisas. 

oOoOoOo

Esperando que seu avião fosse reabastecido, Milo voltou seus olhos para a torre de comando ao longe. Phanton havia sido escolhido para fazer o treino do pouso “pane seca” e o Canadair que este pilotava, acabava de tocar o solo. Nem mesmo o barulho do atrito dos pneus contra o asfalto tirara-lhe a concentração. Os bonitos olhos azuis lembravam a duas fendas agourentas e os lábios em um sorriso enviesado deixaram-no com uma aparência estranha e disforme.

Kanon parou ao lado dele e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que tanto olha para a torre? – Perguntou. Forçou os olhos tentando entender o porquê do outro estar daquele jeito. 

\- Não é nada. – A resposta saiu espontânea, mas rosnada.

Kanon sorriu de lado ao distinguir madeixas ruivas ao sabor do vento. – Sabe... eu não entendo uma coisa. – Comentou ao acaso. Queria chamar-lhe a atenção e percebera que havia conseguido, pois olhos azuis curiosos cravaram-se sobre si. – Por que está bravo com Roux se ele não te fez nada? – Perguntou.

\- Roux? – Fez-se de desentendido.

\- Ah! Você não deve saber que esse é o codinome de Camus, ou se sabe, fez-se de desentendido. Que feio, Milo! – Revirou os olhos e riu em seguida.

\- Kanon, se vai dizer alguma coisa, diga logo. – Grunhiu o outro grego loiro.

\- Já lhe fiz uma pergunta, não adianta querer disfarçar para não responder-me. Eu te conheço muito bem, Milo. – Kanon sorriu. O outro conhecia aquele sorriso demoníaco. Ele iria aprontar.

\- O que ele fez ou não, não lhe compete saber. – Respondeu ácido.

\- Hei... Ninguém tem culpa de seus erros, muito menos Camus, que se você parar para pensar, só está querendo lhe ajudar. Se eu fosse você, o ouviria. Ele é muito experiente e condecorado.

\- Ouvir uma pessoa que abandonou o que mais gostava? Não vejo experiência nenhuma nessa atitude. Só covardia. – Milo bufou.

\- Você não sabe o que aconteceu e não deve falar assim de ninguém. Camus pode ter seus defeitos, todos nós temos, mas ele fez tudo o que podia para salvar meu irmão. E sentiu e sente muito a falta dele. Então, pense antes de abrir essa sua boca. – Kanon ralhou. Havia ficado irritado. – Não o magoe mais do que ele já está. – Pediu. Com um olhar mortal e saiu de perto dele.

oOoOoOo

\- O que foi, Camus? – Afrodite perguntou ao observá-lo melhor. Ele parecia compenetrado olhando pelo binóculo para o final da pista onde os aviões estavam sendo reabastecidos.

O ruivo baixou o objeto. Deixou-o pendurado em seu pescoço e voltou seus olhos para o sueco. – Estou pensando em como poderei fazer com que Venon volte a ficar apto a pilotar aviões tanques e lançar as cargas.

\- Vejo que Enzo contou-lhe sobre as desventuras de Milo. – Afrodite comentou e, só pelo jeito do outro passar a mão pelos cabelos, soube que havia acontecido aquilo. Quando os dois conversaram, Shion e ele haviam saído da sala e ele até fazia ideia do que o italiano sisudo havia dito e pedido ao francês. – Só posso dizer-lhe e pedir para que tenha calma e paciência. Sei que as tem de sobra, mas não custa reforçar, né?

Camus concordou com um meneio de cabeça e após checar as horas no relógio, reiniciou o treino.

oOoOoOo

Alguns dias depois...

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte. Mais um final de semana iniciava. Acostumado a acordar cedo, Camus abriu as grossas cortinas do quarto e deixou a claridade entrar no cômodo. Despreocupado, pois não precisava ir até a base, resolveu que naquele dia iria fazer um pouco de exercícios para manter a forma. Uma corrida com a fresca lhe faria muito bem.

Os dias começavam a ficarem quentes e, muito em breve, eles não teriam mais descanso. Com esse pensamento, o ruivo colocou uma calça de agasalho azul escura, camiseta branca, tênis e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

Fechando a casa, saiu correndo pelo bairro. Precisava voltar a praticar algum esporte, nem que fosse a corrida. Iniciou devagar, após ter feito um breve alongamento. Viu alguns conhecidos, cumprimentou-os e um tanto empolgado por não estar sentindo dificuldades, resolveu que poderia forçar mais. Já estava voltando quando sentiu uma fisgada na panturrilha esquerda. A dor pareceu repuxar-lhe todos os músculos e nervos da perna. Parou de chofre e mordeu o lábio inferior contendo um gemido.

\- Dieu que dor! – Murmurou para si mesmo. Conhecia muito bem aquela dor. O francês não havia alongado corretamente e agora seus músculos estavam reclamando-lhe em forma de câimbra.

Mancando, tentou seguir até sua casa, mas ao prestar bem atenção nas ruas, percebera que estava muito longe. Rilhou os dentes e tentou alongar a perna, voltando a ponta do pé para cima, mas não adiantou muita coisa.

Baixou um pouco o corpo para frente e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. A dor parecia aumentar. – “O que vou fazer?” – Pensou. Saíra só com a chave da casa e mais nada. Tornou tentar caminhar, mas pelo visto teria de esperar a dor passar. Bufou exasperado. Não deveria ter abusado. Quando estava pensando em sentar-se na calçada, ouviu uma buzina e voltou os olhos surpresos para a rua. 

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está mancando.

oOoOoOo

A claridade do dia começava a invadir o quarto que até então estivera mergulhado na escuridão. Esparramado no meio da cama de casal, Milo dormia deitado de bruços. Os braços abraçando o travesseiro possessivamente. Os cabelos cascateando metade sobre as costas e o resto ao lado do corpo. A perna esquerda dobrada para o lado lembrando um arco. Remexeu-se só um pouco, mas continuou a dormir. O sono profundo.

Sábado era um dos dias que poderia dormir até tarde e, como ele gostava dos finais de semana... Na verdade, o que ele gostava mesmo, era de não ter que de acordar cedo... Ah! O sábado... Mas bem... Talvez pudesse ficar até mais tarde na cama aquele dia, não fosse pelo grande susto que o fez pular na cama. O despertador berrando no horário de sempre fê-lo lembrar que algo não havia sido feito na noite anterior. 

Assustado, o loiro voltou seus olhos por todo o quarto. Sentou-se na cama ainda morrendo de sono. – DROGA! – Grunhiu ao pegar o objeto barulhento nas mãos. – Esqueci-me de você. – Rosnou. Realmente não conseguia lembrar-se de tê-lo desarmado. Desligou o alarme e prestou maior atenção no mostrador. – Que raiva! Seis horas... – Protestou. Praticamente jogou o tal sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e muito a contra gosto levantou. De nada adiantaria tentar voltar a dormir, pois não conseguiria.

Levantou-se devagar, mas antes espreguiçou-se lentamente. Seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, apenas para despertar. Em pouco tempo, já estava no quarto novamente. A toalha enrolada na cintura e, ao sentir o estômago roncar, rumou para a cozinha daquela forma mesmo. Abriu a geladeira, espiou o que teria para o café e sem muito pensar, voltou para o quarto. Teria de ir comprar algumas coisinhas que estavam faltando.

Vestiu-se e pegando os documentos e a chave da moto, saiu sem cantar o pneu traseiro como sempre fazia. Não havia motivo para correr, não estava perdendo hora e muito menos precisava chegar cedo à base. Com o pouco movimento nas ruas do bairro, podia ir até a dois por hora.

Ao virar a esquina no fim da rua, Milo arregalou os olhos. – “Não, não pode ser. Seria muita coincidência.” – Pensou ao avistar a pessoa de longas madeixas ruivas. Passou por ele para ter certeza se era mesmo quem pensava ser e voltou para trás ao perceber ser mesmo quem imaginara. Havia notado que o francês não parecia estar bem. Ele estava mancando. Buzinou para chamar-lhe atenção e parou no meio fio.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao retirar o capacete. Encarou-o esperando por uma resposta ácida, mas o outro parecia muito surpreso. – Você está mancando... 

\- Não foi nada. – Camus conseguiu dizer ao sair do estado em que se encontrava.

\- Como não? – Milo perguntou ao arquear as sobrancelhas. 

\- Não foi nada mesmo. Apenas uma leve... – Tentou falar, mas foi interrompido pelo outro.

\- Se fosse leve, você não estaria andando com dificuldade e num ritmo que até mesmo uma lesma fosse mais rápida que você. – Milo ironizou. – Vamos... monte aí, eu te levo até sua casa. Ou tem medo que eu te derrube? – Deu um meio sorriso irônico.

\- Não será necessário. Já está passando. – O ruivo não queria demonstrar que ainda estava sentindo o repuxo nos nervos. 

\- Deixa de ser orgulhoso, Camus. – Milo fuzilou-o com os olhos. – Eu sei como dói ter câimbras, então deixa de frescura e sobe logo nessa moto.

Camus pensou um pouco. O outro sabia o que estava dizendo e, do jeito que seus músculos e nervos estavam protestando, iria demorar mais para chegar à sua casa.

\- E então? – O loiro insistiu.

\- Está bem. – O francês deu-se por vencido e, com alguma dificuldade, subiu na garupa. Ajeitou-se e segurou como pode na parte lateral bem abaixo do acento, onde duas alças, uma de cada lado, se encontravam.

\- Segure-se. – O loiro pediu enquanto ajeitava o capacete no braço e saía com a moto. – Devo supor que você more por aqui, não? – Perguntou e mirou-o pelo retrovisor.

\- Sim. Indo por essa rua, vire a terceira rua à esquerda. – Camus respondeu meio a contra gosto. Ele não sabia se seria uma boa que aquele doido soubesse onde ele mora.

Milo ouviu a informação e acelerou um pouco. Em questão de poucos minutos estava virando na rua do ruivo. – Qual delas? – Perguntou. Estava curioso, mas nem precisou ouvir a resposta. À frente de uma casa branca, o jipe de Kanon e o próprio estavam parados no meio fio. 

\- Acho que agora já é meio óbvio. – Camus respondeu antes do loiro parar na entrada da garagem. – Muito obrigado, Milo. – Agradeceu.

Milo lhe sorriu e voltou seus olhos para Kanon que se aproximava deles.

\- Bom dia! – O outro loiro cumprimentou-os. Os olhos atentos com um brilho diferente ao fitá-los.

\- Bom dia, Expert. – Milo respondeu. Voltou novamente seus olhos para o ruivo que já descia da moto e pediu. – Tome cuidado, alongue um pouco mais antes de fazer exercícios. – Sorriu. – Vou indo, ou passarei vergonha aqui com meu estômago roncando. Até segunda. – Despediu-se e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Camus sorriu sem graça para Kanon e antes que esse perguntasse alguma coisa, ele apressou-se em contar. – Tive câimbras enquanto corria. Milo ia passando e me obrigou a aceitar a carona.

Segurando o riso, o mecânico mordeu o lábio superior. – Sabe, Camus, ele é bonito...

\- Kanon, não estou interessado. – O ruivo apressou-se em dizer. – A que devo a honra? – Perguntou mais para mudar de assunto.

O loiro meneou a cabeça. – Não acredito que se esqueceu do nosso jogo de tênis. – Fez carinha de cãozinho pidão.

\- Não acho que me esqueci! – Camus começou a andar devagar. Sentiu o braço do ex-cunhado em sua cintura e deixou-se ser ajudado. Com Kanon não adiantava bancar o frio e durão.

\- Aposto que pensou que seria amanhã. – Kanon gargalhou ao perceber o olhar de esguelha. – Bem, mas como está com câimbra e isso continua doendo, aceito no lugar um bom café.

\- Tudo bem, mas creio que vou deixar você fazer. – Camus mirou-o de lado.

\- Eu faço e, enquanto isso vamos conversando sobre... – Fez uma pausa. – Milo...

\- Milo? Por que logo ele? – Perguntou ressabiado.

\- Por que eu quero. Simples assim. – E gargalhou ao ver o jeito com que Camus o mirava. Ele poderia estar louco, mas tinha certeza que aqueles dois...

oOoOoOo

Já fazia algum tempo que Milo não se sentia tão irritado com o ruivo. Nas primeiras semanas que tivera treinos com ele e o resto do pessoal, sentia seu estômago doer só de pensar que por mais que estivesse se esforçando ainda lhe faltava alguma coisa. Sempre cometia algum erro. E sempre Camus lhe dizia quais eram os pontos fracos e o que deveria fazer. Ele parecia indiferente a tudo, sempre com aquele jeito frio de falar-lhe, mas percebera que o que Kanon e Aldebaran falavam do instrutor tinha fundamentos. Aos poucos, fora percebendo que aquele era o jeito dele e que estava sempre pronto ajudar.

Parou a moto à frente da padaria e entrou devagar. Estava pensativo. Fez seu pedido no balcão, pagou no caixa e saiu com a sacolinha presa no braço. – “Droga! Se já sei que ele é assim, então por que estou irritado agora?” – Pensou. Acomodou-se sobre a moto e saiu devagar.

Em vez de seguir direto para sua casa, nem percebeu que fazia o caminho da casa do francês. Ao ver o jipe de Kanon ainda parado perante à casa, sentiu vontade de parar, mas para fazer o quê? – “Simples, dizer que ele não tem direito de ir abraçando-o e que não é justo que eu seja tratado com tanta indiferença quando apenas quero ser amigo de Camus. E eu quero ser amigo?” – Pensou finalmente caindo em si do por que ter ficado irritado.

\- Droga, Milo! O que é isso? – Perguntou-se. Agora já estava até falando sozinho. Achava o instrutor bonito, mas era um chato certinho. Afastou os pensamentos e, principalmente, tentou esquecer o que sentira ao tê-lo tão próximo de si na moto. Ele sabia, pelo que os outros lhe contaram, que Camus nunca esquecera Saga. – “Hãã... Um típico caso de amor obsessivo!” – Deu de ombros e preocupou-se em guardar sua moto na garagem e alimentar-se. Ficar pensando nos outros não enchia barriga. E aquele ruivo talvez não fosse para si. Ou quem sabe fosse... Um sorriso sedutor surgiu-lhe nos lábios. 

oOoOoOo

O sol se punha no horizonte, deixando o céu avermelhado. Mais um final de semana havia terminado. Ao raiar do novo dia – segunda-feira –, tudo voltaria ao seu cotidiano. Sentado em uma poltrona confortável próximo a janela da sala, ele nem deu-se conta desse espetáculo maravilhoso. Seus olhos cravados em um bom livro. A atenção tomada. Tentava prestar atenção, mas ele não conseguia esquecer a conversa de poucas horas atrás. Mask havia lhe ligado informando sobre uma reunião e que deveria estar mais cedo na base. Deveria ser algo muito importante, ou senão ele mesmo nunca teria ligado para pedir-lhe aquilo. Claro, mandaria outra pessoa fazer. 

Sem conseguir ler uma linha sequer, deixou o livro ao lado do celular. Bufou fazendo a franja levantar um pouco. Camus não soube dizer ao certo por que cargas d’água a conversa do dia anterior voltara-lhe à mente. Parecia até que a voz de Kanon estava gravada em um aparelho e sendo repetida a todo instante.

o~o~o~o~o

\- Camus, já lhe disse, Milo não é inconseqüente e muito menos imprudente. Sei que o rasante perto da torre o fez parecer isso, mas veja bem... Ele faz as coisas sem pensar. Ele faz as coisas muito no impulso. 

\- Kanon, por isso mesmo eu o adverti. Ele parece não levar a sério o que lhe peço, o que eu lhe explico.

\- Ruivo, ele é bom. Deixe-o demonstrar como pode ser bom. Peça para que ele use um helicóptero e deixe-o demonstrar. – O loiro pediu.

\- Kanon, sei que você o conhece da base de Atenas, mas aqui ele veio como piloto de Canadair e é nesse avião que ele tem que se sair bem.

\- Eu sei, mas deixe que ele lhe mostre que pode conseguir. Eu o conheço e Milo está se cobrando demais. Dê-lhe uma chance. Tenho certeza que ele está abalado por conta de estar errando há tanto tempo.

O ruivo bufou exasperado. – Está bem, Kanon. Verei com o Mask. – Sabia que talvez aquilo só fizesse com que Milo voltasse a pilotar helicópteros, mas se iria ajudá-lo em sua auto estima, iria tentar.

\- Obrigado, Camus. – Kanon agradeceu. Nos lábios um sorriso malicioso. – Agora diz, ele é bem o seu tipo... Bonito, loiro... 

\- KANON... – A voz ácida dando por encerrada a conversa. Mas o rosto levemente corado demonstravam ao grego algo que ele não via há muito tempo acontecer com o ruivo. 

o~o~o~o~o

\- Preciso ajudar o Milo. – Murmurou para si mesmo. Algo dentro dele insistia que o loiro merecia aquilo. – Falarei com Mask e essa reunião pode me ajudar. – Decidiu-se.

oOoOoOo

Ao sair da sala de reuniões, Camus tentava achar uma maneira de ajudar o grego a acertar os alvos. Tentara pedir a Mask que deixasse o mesmo fazer uma demonstração do que podia fazer com um helicóptero, mas o italiano fora taxativo e dissera que o mesmo teria de se sair bem em um avião, não em um helicóptero. Estava fora de questão.

Em dois meses estariam novamente tendo altas temperaturas e, por conseqüência, incêndios aos montes para serem controlados e extintos. Pensando assim, entrou em um jipe e seguiu até o hangar onde os pilotos estavam concentrando-se para o início do treino. Assim que entrou, localizou Milo e dirigiu-se até ele. O loiro estava ao lado de Kanon e pareciam estar observando alguma coisa no motor direito.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao olhar para seu antigo avião. O codinome de Milo estava no lugar onde antes o do ruivo estivera.

\- Kanon ouviu um barulho estranho, mas já achou o problema. – Milo respondeu-lhe com um sorriso, mas este morreu-lhe nos lábios ao perceber o jeito sério do outro.

\- Está tudo tranquilo, Camus, não se preocupe. – Kanon tentou apaziguar a situação achando que algo estava errado, mas percebeu que o ruivo nem deu-lhe bola. Não era com ele.

\- Bem, Milo... Sei que tenho sido paciente contigo todo esse tempo. Sei que mesmo tendo uma vasta experiência em pilotar helicópteros, terei de pedir-lhe que se concentre mais. Em breve, entraremos no verão e quando os incêndios começarem, eles chamarão a todos. Irão me perguntar o que eu tenho para enviar-lhes. – Fez uma pausa. Não queria chateá-lo, mas precisava ser honesto. – Bem... eu não poderei deixar que você pilote esse Canadair.

\- Mas tenho me esforçado.

\- Talvez não tenha sido o bastante. Mostre-me que pode ser capaz ou terei que voltá-lo como piloto de helicópteros e não quero fazer isso. – O ruivo voltou seus olhos para Kanon. E sem esperar reação do piloto, saiu do hangar com passos rápidos.

Pelo rádio do carro, solicitou a Shion que liberasse a pista para decolagem. Ele já estava indo. Ao cruzar pela pista dois, sentiu um solavanco e parou. Um pneu estourado. Novamente pelo rádio solicitou a Afrodite que começasse o treino sem ele. E assim começou a trocar o pneu sem perceber que estava bem próximo ao primeiro alvo da pista três.

oOoOoOo

\- Ora, mas quem aquele empoado pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – Milo perguntou tão logo viu-se sozinho com Kanon. – E ainda por cima me ameaçar?

\- Milo, ele é teu instrutor e a pessoa que pode realmente te barrar. Conheço Camus e sei que ele não fez-lhe uma ameaça. E você sabe que ele tem razão. Apenas não faça nada que vá te prejudicar. – Pediu-lhe ao reparar na forma que o outro loiro estava. Conhecia aquele olhar matreiro.

\- Fica tranquilo, Expert. Não farei nada. – Milo respondeu-lhe antes de entrar no avião. A pista já estava liberada e ele foi o segundo a decolar.

Achou estranho ao ouvir a voz de Afrodite iniciando os treinos e somente entendeu o porquê daquilo quando sua vez chegou e avistou ao longe o ruivo mexendo no jipe. Um pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça. Tentado, estabilizou o avião, manteve o curso, mas faltando pouco para fazer a molecagem que tinha em mente, mudou o curso. Não iria estragar suas chances jogando a carga anti-incêndio sobre o francês.

Ao voltar ao curso, teve pouco tempo para estabilizar e lançar a carga. Mas riu ao ouvir pelo rádio Afrodite congratulá-lo por ter acertado o alvo. Apesar de tudo, Milo sabia que havia sido pura sorte. Havia acertado o alvo sem querer, mas nunca iria admitir isso. Em sua segunda passagem, já com Camus na torre, ele não acertou nada, lançando a carga muito sobre o alvo e com isso fazendo-a cair bem depois do fogo.

oOoOoOo

Algum tempo depois...

\- Bom dia, Milo! – Camus saudou-o. Por coincidência eles haviam chegado juntos à base.

\- Bom dia, Camus! – Respondeu-lhe o grego. – Hoje farei o meu melhor. – Comentou ao acaso. Nem sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Apenas sentia que devia puxar conversa.

\- Assim espero. Concentre-se. Tente pensar na mesma coisa que te fez acertar o alvo daquela vez. – Pediu sem saber da molecagem que o outro queria ter aprontado para cima dele.

\- É... Vou tentar. – Milo respondeu um pouco sem graça. Estava começando a ficar incomodado por não conseguir acertar a droga do alvo. Mas nunca iria se abrir e expor-se ao ridículo.

\- Isso mesmo, não desista. – Camus saiu de perto do loiro e seguiu para sua sala.

Milo, ainda mais sem graça, seguiu para o alojamento. Iria trocar de roupa e colocar o uniforme.

Nenhum dos dois havia percebido que, ao longe Kanon os observava. Na realidade, há muito tempo ele fazia aquilo. Já há algum tempo vinha observando Milo e Camus. Mesmo que eles não tivessem uma afinidade como o francês tinha com ele, parecia que os dois estavam procurando dar-se bem. Já não discutiam tanto e parecia até que alguma coisa entre eles poderia acontecer. Uma ideia começou a fervilhar em sua mente. E se tudo corresse bem, iria colocá-la em prática muito em breve.

oOoOoOo

“Tanta coisa para fazer e Mask tinha que pedir logo para eu ir fazer compras para a base? Até parece que Shion ou mesmo qualquer outra pessoa não conseguiria seguir a lista que ele me deu!” – Pensou Camus ao bufar, exasperado. Em sua mente, a voz grossa e ácida do italiano parecia ribombar-lhe novamente em seus ouvidos. Ele havia dado-lhe uma explicação até que plausível. Tinha experiência vinda da outra função na base parisiense, mas... 

Suspirou. Precisava estar à frente do hangar principal pontualmente às quatorze horas e lá estava ele, pontualmente no local e hora marcada. Não era britânico, mas gostava muito de cumprir com as coisas que combinavam com ele.

O ruivo olhou no relógio. Detestava ficar esperando, mas Kanon, o escalado para ir com ele, estava dentro do horário. Voltou seus olhos para o hangar dois no extremo do campo e de lá viu sair um dos utilitários da base. 

“Ainda bem que escolheram a pick up.” – Pensou, enquanto o veículo negro desde a pintura até os vidros insulfilmados se aproximava. – “Ótimo! Quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo voltaremos.” – Suspirou e aguardou até o carro parar à sua frente. - Como sempre, muito pontual. – Comentou ao entrar.

oOoOoOo

Ao entrar na pick up, Milo ainda não conseguia acreditar em como conseguira ser dobrado por Kanon. Bem, mas verdade fosse dita, o mecânico estava realmente enrolado com um dos aviões e com um prazo muito curto. O treino iria reiniciar logo e pelo visto ele não iria cumprir com o prometido. Bufou. Girou a chave ligando o veículo. Acelerou um pouco antes de sair devagar do hangar dois. 

Kanon havia jurado a ele que falaria com Camus para que este não ficasse bravo por Milo perder o treino que havia batalhado para conseguir uma vaga. Então, até mesmo por isso, Venon estava seguindo até o hangar principal, um tanto mais tranquilo, para pegar alguém do controle que iria junto. Ao aproximar-se do hangar, não estranhou ao ver o ruivo parado à frente do local. Em sua cabeça, quando Kanon falara que seria alguém do controle, imaginara encontrar Afrodite, talvez Shion ou até mesmo Mask. Então, não se importara com a presença do instrutor ali. Parou a pick up perante o hangar e nem bem desligou o motor, a porta se abriu. Irritou-se ao ver o ruivo entrar e acomodar-se ao seu lado sem perceber que ele estava ali.

\- Como sempre, muito pontual.

Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas e encarou-o seriamente. – Tento ser. – Respondeu. Na voz uma pitada de ironia. 

\- Onde está Kanon? – Camus perguntou-lhe. Nos olhos, o brilho da surpresa misturado ao da curiosidade. Não estava conseguindo entender nada. Kanon deveria estar ali.

\- Ele não pode vir. Está com problemas em um dos Canadair e me pediu para vir em seu lugar. – O loiro respondeu. Estava sentindo-se um “tapa buraco”. Um rejeitado. Empertigou-se. – Acha que não sei dirigir essa belezinha? Que vou fazer algo errado, Camus? – Perguntou, parecendo ofendido.

\- Hei... Calma, eu não disse nada disso e gostaria muito que você não tirasse conclusões precipitadas a meu respeito e também não colocasse palavras em minha boca. – Pediu o ruivo. – Por favor, vamos indo. – Solicitou. Ele não queria discutir. Havia prometido a Mask que não se envolveria em mais nenhuma confusão com o loiro ao seu lado e, se dependesse somente de si, tudo ficaria bem.

Milo não respondeu nada. Ele também não queria mais trocar farpas com o ruivo. E por isso mesmo, saiu com o carro devagar da base. Já na pista, logo após passar pela entrada do bairro onde moravam, o silêncio parecia ser sepulcral. Somente o ronco do motor podia ser ouvido. Entediado, o loiro ligou o rádio e procurou sintonizar uma estação que estivesse tocando algo que lhe agradasse. Percebeu-se observado. Parou o dial em uma que o locutor acabara de anunciar meia hora só de música.

\- Espero que não se importe. – Comentou meio ao acaso, ao voltar-lhe rapidamente os olhos.

\- Não, nem um pouco. Sou eclético. – Camus respondeu-lhe. – Gosto do clássico ao rock. – Completou enquanto os acordes de uma música qualquer iniciavam.

\- Também gosto de tudo um pouco em música. – Milo sorriu. – Principalmente músicas que fazem parte da trilha sonora de filmes.

\- Sim, também gosto. – O ruivo concordou com um sorriso. O primeiro espontâneo na frente do loiro.

Milo sentiu uma sensação gostosa ao vê-lo sorrir. No fim era como todos diziam: Camus não é de todo chato. – “É... Você é uma pedra bruta... um diamante que precisa ser lapidado novamente.” – Pensou.

Ficaram em silêncio até os acordes de a próxima música começar a tocar e a bateria bem marcada ditar o ritmo da canção. Milo começou a tamborilar os dedos no volante. E sorriu para o francês que, de olhos fechados marcava o compasso batendo uma das mãos na coxa.

\- Remy Zero... – Murmurou antes do cantor começar a cantar. – Save me. – Completou ao voltar os olhos para Milo, que cantarolava o início da letra acompanhando o cantor. Com um aceno, o loiro concordou. O sorriso de orelha a orelha.

I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
Eu sinto que as minhas asas quebraram-se em suas mãos  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
Sinto as palavras não ditas dentro de você  
And they pull you under  
E isso te deprime  
And I will give you anything you want know  
Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse  
You are all I wanted  
Você era tudo o que eu queria  
All my dreams are fallin' down  
Todos os meus sonhos estão morrendo  
Crawling around...   
Rastejando ao redor...

Camus tornou a fechar os olhos. Nunca havia reparado completamente na letra daquela música em questão. Mas agora com o loiro ali, cantarolando juntamente com o cantor, algo chamou-lhe a atenção. Não sabia bem dizer o que.

Somebody save me  
Alguém, salve-me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Deixe suas mãos sobre minha ferida  
Somebody save me  
Alguém, salve-me  
I don't care how you do it  
Eu não ligo como você faz isto  
Just stay (stay with me)   
Apenas fique (fique comigo)   
Stay  
Fique  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you  
Vamos, eu estou esperando por você

\- Cante junto, ruivo. – Pediu Milo, ao parar de cantar.

\- Não, eu não gosto.

\- Como não gosto? Talvez seu problema seja outro, mas já vou logo dizendo: Não posso falar que é desafinado se você não cantar. Vai, agora... Olha o refrão. – Incentivou. E para contagiá-lo soltou a voz. 

Camus arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não soube explicar quando ou por quê. Apenas sentiu vontade e foi tomado por uma loucura enorme de cantar. Começou acompanhá-lo e, sem perceber, começou a cantar. Quando finalmente a música terminou, Milo encarou-o surpreso.

\- Viu, eu não te disse que não poderia dizer nada se não te ouvisse cantar? – Sorriu. – Você tem uma voz boa, claro, não tão boa como a minha, mas dá para o gasto. – Gracejou.

\- Convencido! – O francês ralhou. O rosto levemente corado.

Milo voltou-lhe os olhos e achou que corado, Camus fica mais bonito ainda. Poucas ou mesmo raras foram as vezes que o vira daquele jeito.

\- Milo, preste atenção. – Pediu o instrutor ao perceber que a pick up havia guinado um pouco para a esquerda.

\- Opa! Pronto... pronto! – Sorriu sem graça. – Qual estabelecimento devo ir primeiro? – Perguntou. 

\- Bem, Mask não me disse, pediu apenas que eu levasse a nota fiscal dos gastos. – Deu de ombros. – Vamos para o centro e lá decidimos onde entra. – Sorriu.

\- Está bem. – Milo concordou. – “Francês, você devia sorrir mais, você fica muito mais bonito.” – Pensou. Acelerou mais enquanto iniciava um novo assunto e pode perceber que eles tinham muitas coisas em comum.

oOoOoOo

Quase três horas depois, estavam voltando para a base. Dos alto-falantes, a voz rouca do cantor Bon Jovi saía em uma balada romântica. O grupo não era um dos preferidos de Milo, mas ele tamborilava os dedos no volante.

Recostado confortavelmente ao lado, Camus, com os olhos semiserrados, cantarolava baixinho a música You had me from hello. Por vezes abria os olhos só o necessário para reparar no grego bonito ao seu lado. Em como ele fazia as trocas de marchas parecerem tão mais fáceis do que pareciam ser.

“Realmente, Kanon tem razão, Milo é muito bonito, mas pena... Não consigo amar mais ninguém...” – Pensou ficando muito nostálgico. Virou o rosto para a janela e com um leve meneio de cabeça, espantou aquela sensação para longe, assim como os pensamentos sobre o loiro ao lado.

Quando finalmente chegaram à base, o grego parou a pick up dentro do hangar principal onde foram recebidos por Mask, que por lá estava.

\- Demoraram! – Comentou o italiano ao estranhar em ver os dois juntos, conversando e rindo.

\- Tivemos de passar em dois lugares. Lembra-se que na lista você pediu algumas peças? – Camus fez uma pausa. – Pois bem, fui deixar o pedido no almoxarifado central. O resto chega amanhã. – Informou ao ver alguns mecânicos descarregarem o veículo.

\- Bem, tudo certo. Se vocês quiserem ir, não vejo problemas. Obrigado por terem ido às compras. – Mask agradeceu e saiu de perto dos dois antes que não resistisse em fazer-lhes a pergunta que tanto queria. Estava curioso. Queria muito saber o que havia mudado entre eles, mas perdera a oportunidade.

Sozinhos, Camus voltou seus olhos para o loiro e sorriu-lhe. – Obrigado por ter ido comigo.

\- Precisando...

\- Sei onde te achar. – O ruivo acenou-lhe e saiu devagar indo em direção ao estacionamento.

Um tanto sem graça, Milo demorou em seguir atrás dele, mas fora do hangar pegou um jipe e voltou para o alojamento. Precisava pegar suas coisas e a chave de sua moto. Ao voltar para o estacionamento, encontrou o ruivo às voltas com seu carro. Aproximou-se devagar e parou ao lado do outro, que estava debruçado sobre o capô aberto.

\- O que aconteceu? Precisa de ajuda?

\- Não sei o que está acontecendo. Dificilmente esse carro apresenta defeitos, mas como dizem: Tem sempre uma primeira vez. – Camus voltou seus olhos para o outro. – Ele não quer ligar.

Milo olhou um pouco, mas já escurecendo e com a pouca luz, não conseguia saber o que poderia ser. – Vem, eu lhe dou uma carona. Só precisamos de um capacete extra. Você tem?

\- Não, mas sei quem tem e não se importará se eu pegar emprestado. – Camus respondeu pensativo. De nada adiantaria ficar esperando que alguém fizesse o carro pegar. Por isso, pegou uma caneta e papel de dentro do Gran Vitara e escreveu rapidamente um bilhete. Deixou no pára-brisa do jipe ao lado. Abriu a porta traseira e pegou o capacete que ali estava. Sorriu para o loiro. – Podemos ir?

O grego concordou e foi acompanhado até a moto. Camus sentou atrás de Milo, colocou o capacete e segurou-se nas alças abaixo do acento.

\- Se preferir, pode segurar-se em mim. – Milo gracejou, mas não obteve resposta. Saiu acelerando e ganhou velocidade logo.

Camus precisou segurar-se bem e arregalou os olhos. Um tanto surpreso, achou melhor fazer o que o outro havia dito.

oOoOoOo

Saindo da penumbra e com uma peça de suma importância ao Gran Vitara na mão, Kanon sorriu matreiro. Aproximou-se do seu jipe e leu o bilhete. Fizera tudo de caso pensado e até ali seu plano “cupido” parecia estar dando certo. 

Recolocou a peça no lugar e entrou em seu jipe. Precisava ir embora. No outro dia queria saber as novidades e não iria deixar o ruivo escapar sem contar um pouquinho o que havia acontecido no tempo que ele saiu com Milo.

oOoOoOo

Ao parar à frente da casa de Camus, Milo desejara que o percurso não se acabasse. Ele não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, ou não queria admitir que estava se apaixonando por uma pessoa que, apesar de falar somente o profissional, tinha tido a primeira conversa descontraída naquela tarde. Sentiu vontade de gargalhar ao lembrar-se de sua mãe lhe dizendo que não existe tempo ou lugar para se apaixonar e que quando isso acontece é em um piscar de olhos. Colocou o pé de apoio no chão e retirou o capacete.

\- Está entregue. – Gracejou.

\- Merci, quero dizer, obrigado. – Corrigiu-se Camus. O capacete já preso ao braço. Desceu da moto e num impulso perguntou. – O que vai fazer agora? – Somente ao reparar nos lindos olhos azuis arregalados fincados em si, percebera que talvez havia feito algo que não devia.

Milo sorriu ao perceber o modo como o francês havia ficado. – Bem, eu não vou fazer nada, por quê? Vai me convidar para jantar? – Gracejou para tentar descontrair o instrutor.

\- Também... – E apressou-se em dizer. – E também para, quem sabe, jogar conversa fora ouvindo música, ou mesmo assistir a um filme já que disse gostar muito. Tenho alguns DVD’s, nada muito novo... – Parou de falar ao vê-lo erguer a mão. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Falando e agindo feito um colegial em seu primeiro encontro. Bufou.

\- Calma, Camus. Não me importo se já tiver visto o filme. Podemos conversar e quero muito ser seu amigo. – Confidenciou, mas intimamente gostaria de poder, talvez, ser bem mais do que um simples amigo.

O ruivo sorriu. Com o controle, acionou a porta da garagem. – Coloque sua moto lá dentro. – E sem mais nada dizer, entrou e o esperou à porta da cozinha.

oOoOoOo

Enquanto preparava o jantar, Camus serviu um pouco do bom vinho francês. Milo teimou em querer ajudá-lo em alguma coisa e por várias vezes conseguira arrancar boas gargalhadas do ruivo. Após o jantar, regado a vinho, os dois foram sentar na sala, ouvir música e conversar banalidades.

\- Camus, preciso confessar-lhe uma coisa que está me incomodando faz um tempo. – Começou o loiro falando de uma vez só. O que chamou a atenção do ruivo sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

\- O que seria? – Perguntou curioso.

\- Eu realmente sou muito bom com um helicóptero, mas não sei o que está acontecendo comigo ao pilotar o Canadair. Confesso que quando acertei o alvo aquela única vez, foi por pura sorte, talvez se alguém pudesse me ajudar... 

\- Ajudar como? – Não pode evitar perguntar.

\- Bem, quem sabe se alguém fosse comigo no avião e me instruísse... Talvez eu consiga acertar. – Mirou-o nos olhos.

\- Milo, preciso ver o que posso fazer por você, mas prometo que vou lhe ajudar. E promessa é dívida. – Sorriu.

\- Agora, mudando de assunto... Percebi que você não gosta muito de sair, não é? – Perguntou o loiro. Estava curioso. Vira-o poucas vezes no bar frequentado pelos pilotos.

\- Realmente, não sou muito adepto de sair. Na verdade, acho que já tive minha cota de curtição quando era mais novo. – Camus respondeu-lhe um tanto sem graça.

\- Ora, você não deve ser mais velho que eu...

\- Sim, sou... – Sorriu e ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha, informou. – Tenho acesso à sua ficha funcional. Sou nove meses mais velho que você.

\- Camus, por favor, assim você me faz sentir um velhote. Vai... – Deu-lhe um tapinha na coxa. – Você vai sair comigo um dia desses e eu não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de desculpa. – Sorriu. Seu sorriso mais sedutor.

Surpreso, o ruivo deixou o controle remoto do aparelho de som cair no chão. Seus olhos cravados nos do loiro. Piscou algumas vezes e inclinou o corpo para frente no mesmo instante que ele. Suas mãos tocaram o objeto ao mesmo tempo. Olhares foram trocados e Camus fechou os olhos ao sentir o hálito quente próximo ao seu rosto. Os lábios de Milo roçaram nos dele em uma carícia lenta, provocante e tentadora. Sentiu quando ele deslizou a língua passando-a tortuosamente em seus lábios. Suspirou. Aproveitando-se disso, o loiro mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior. Sem resistências, beijou-o lentamente. Provando-o... Sentindo o gosto daquela boca convidativa.

Camus não soube dizer quando parou nos braços de Milo. Também não sabia dizer quanto tempo não sentia-se tão bem. Nem mesmo a voz marcante do cantor do Remy Zero entoando o refrão da música que ouviram à tarde na estrada parecia interrompê-los. 

O loiro puxou-o mais para si, estreitando-o em seus braços. As mãos acariciando-lhe as costas. Estava perdendo o controle. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço aproveitando para roçar os dentes no lóbulo da orelha do ruivo. Perdeu-se novamente naqueles lábios, mas sentiu algo diferente. Algo não estava certo.

I lose control because of you babe  
Eu perco o controle por sua causa, meu bem  
I lose control when you look at me like this  
Eu perco o controle quando você me olha deste jeito  
There's something in your eyes that is sayin' tonight  
Há algo mágico em seus olhos que está me dizendo que é esta noite  
I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door to a new exciting life  
Eu não sou mais uma criança e a vida nos abriu uma porta para uma nova e incrível existência  
It's all written down in your lifelines  
Está tudo escrito nas linhas de sua vida  
It's written down inside your heart  
Está escrito em seu coração

Enlaçado nos braços do loiro, o francês estava quase perdendo o juízo. Deslizava suas mãos em carícias provocantes da nuca até o meio das costas do grego. Mas algo em seu subconsciente o fez voltar à realidade... Aquela música... A música de Saga e dele... A voz rouca do cantor do Scorpions entoava a plenos pulmões You and I.

You and I just have a dream  
Você e eu temos apenas um sonho  
To find our love a place where we can hide away  
Para encontrar um lugar para nosso amor, onde poderemos nos esconder  
You and I were just made  
Você e eu fomos apenas feitos  
To love each other now, forever and a Day  
Para nos amar agora, para todo o sempre e mais um dia

Gentilmente, mas com firmeza, Camus afastou-se de Milo. O olhar chateado com que foi brindado, o fez sentir-se mal. – Desculpe... Eu...

Um tanto chateado e até frustrado, Milo sorriu-lhe muito sem graça. – Tudo bem. 

\- Milo, eu...

\- Não precisa explicar-se, eu te entendo. – Acariciou-lhe o rosto e ficou em pé. – Creio que é melhor eu ir. Vemo-nos amanhã. Você abre a porta da garagem para mim? – Pediu.

\- Claro. – Camus concordou um tanto sem graça. Vê-lo sair daquela forma só fazia com que se sentisse pior ainda.

\- Como vai fazer amanhã para ir trabalhar? – Perguntou antes de sair.

\- Eu me viro, não se preocupe. – Camus respondeu e acenou. Assim que ele saiu, baixou a porta e se recolheu. Precisava dar um jeito nas coisas na cozinha e quem sabe com isso conseguiria povoar os pensamentos e ficar livre do que estava sendo impossível esquecer há muito tempo.

oOoOoOo

“O que diabos deu em você, Milo? Perdeu totalmente o juízo?” – Pensou o loiro ao guardar sua moto na garagem. – “Bem, mas creio que acabei descobrindo o que Saga viu além da beleza e da chatice de Camus.” – Sorriu. Deixou o capacete equilibrado no espelho retrovisor e entrou em sua casa.

Recordou-se da sensação gostosa que sentiu ao ter o ruivo em seus braços. Dos beijos que trocaram. Poderia estar errado ou precipitando-se, mas teria de conseguir conquistá-lo. Camus ficara balançado e ele tinha certeza disso. Estreitou os olhos pensativo. Mas também existia o ‘fantasma’ do amor de Saga rondando. Talvez, quem sabe, ele não conseguisse fazer com que o instrutor esquecesse o ex-namorado. Teria de ser cauteloso e não magoá-lo. Sabia que talvez Camus o deixasse um pouco na geladeira por conta do que fizera, mas seria paciente. Esperando o melhor momento para agir.

oOoOoOo

Sentado na velha poltrona próxima à janela, tendo como companhia uma taça de vinho, o francês folheava alguns álbuns antigos de fotos. Ao fundo, o mesmo CD que estava ouvindo com Milo.

Tantas recordações... Quantas surpresas em aniversários e finais de ano... A felicidade e amor... Ambos ceifados sem misericórdia. Ambos extintos pelas chamas implacáveis que fizeram o avião de Saga virar uma bola de fogo ao explodir. 

Camus não era de ficar chorando ou reclamando pelos cantos. Ele apenas havia feito o que achava melhor. Fechou-se novamente não deixando de amar ao namorado. Seguiu sua vida tentando vivê-la com sua dor, com a saudade... sozinho com seu amor.

Lembrou-se de Milo e dos beijos trocados... Inconscientemente, tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Sentiu-se balançar novamente. Fechou os olhos fortemente. As mãos massageando as têmporas. Não era justo com a memória de Saga... Não era justo com seu sentimento. Teria de afastar-se do grego. Ele não estava sendo justo com o loiro e consigo mesmo.

Voltou seus olhos para as fotos. O álbum apoiado em suas pernas. Tocou uma foto de Saga. O sorriso perfeito, os cabelos loiros e longos cascateando pelas costas. O olhar sedutor, por vezes doce em outras tantas vezes malévolo... Sedutor.

Fechou o álbum, recolocou-o no lugar e pegou um dos mais antigos. As primeiras fotos datavam do ano que ele havia mudado para a Grécia. A cada imagem congelada no tempo, uma recordação querida. Um sorriso, às vezes um suspiro. – “Perdão, Saga... sinto muito sua falta.” – Pensou. Precisava redimir-se. Precisava sentir-se bem consigo mesmo.

Ao virar nova página, uma surpresa... O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha. Pegou o papel dobrado e desdobrou-o. Prendeu a respiração ao reconhecer a caligrafia do namorado. Na primeira linha, sentiu sua vista embaçar, as palavras saíram do foco. As mãos ficaram trêmulas. Soltou o ar preso nos pulmões. Mirou o teto e só quando sentiu-se um pouco melhor, voltou seus olhos para o papel.

“Camus,

Escrevo essas linhas para que, se um dia encontrar esta missiva, saiba o quanto eu te amo. Jamais senti nada parecido por alguém. Por isso, quero vê-lo feliz.

Sei que está parecendo uma loucura, mas... acordei sentindo uma pontada no peito. Ainda é madrugada e você dorme ao meu lado. Adoro admirá-lo enquanto dorme. Você nem percebeu que não consigo dormir e, devo confessar, estou com medo. Com medo de partir e deixá-lo só. Você é fiel, é justo, é um homem e um excelente companheiro. Várias vezes eu lhe disse que você jamais seria feliz com outra pessoa. Não acredite piamente nisso. Sou possessivo, um pouco inseguro no amor... quero-o ao meu lado. Quero envelhecer ao seu lado, mas tenho a sensação de que este será um sonho impossível.

Talvez seja uma besteira da minha cabeça e terei outros lampejos como este apenas para admirá-lo enquanto dorme. Talvez seja o fruto do estresse pela mudança, por querer ver tudo certo, mas eu sinto que preciso deixar-lhe esta carta. Se eu morrer antes de você, por favor, seja feliz. Dê um novo início à sua vida, ame, trabalhe... enfim... Te amo demais para vê-lo jogar sua vida no lixo e entregar-se à depressão. 

Sei que é mais estranho ainda querer que você cumpra isso sem saber que o fará, mas faça por você e pelo amor que tem por mim. Siga em frente e, se minha lembrança tornar-se um fardo ou mesmo um peso para você... esqueça-me. Você merece ter uma segunda chance de ser feliz.

Com amor,  
Saga”

\- Mon Dieu! – Camus conseguiu dizer após alguns minutos de silêncio. A data logo abaixo da assinatura do loiro era de três dias antes do acidente. Releu novamente a carta e, perplexo, percebera que o grego parecia estar pressentindo que alguma coisa iria acontecer. – Como pode querer que eu te esqueça? Dieu! – Voltou seus olhos para o céu, as estrelas brilhavam incontidamente. Uma leve brisa bateu em seu rosto como o toque suave de uma mão ao acariciar-lhe a face. 

Lembrou-se do que Shion havia lhe dito algum tempo atrás quando o encontrara em Paris. Resoluto, fechou o álbum deixando a carta para fora. Guardou-o no lugar ao qual ele pertencia. Suspirou. Saga queria que ele continuasse a viver, pois ele iria tentar.

oOoOoOo

Ao parar à frente da casa do ex-cunhado, Kanon ainda não conseguia entender o porquê daquele ruivo com ares de homem de gelo havia lhe chamado para dar-lhe carona. Estava curioso. Não saiba o que havia acontecido e por sua cabeça geniosa, várias coisas já haviam passado.

O loiro desceu do jipe e seguiu para a porta de entrada que se encontrava entreaberta. – Camus? – Chamou ao entrar.

\- Um minuto! – A voz do ruivo fez-se ouvir vinda de algum lugar nos fundos.

\- Ok! – Kanon respondeu. Saiu do hall de entrada e parou na sala de estar. Observou bem o local e percebeu que mais nenhum porta retratos havia sobrado. Todas as fotos de Saga, com exceção a uma de toda a equipe da brigada, haviam sumido. Bem, da última vez que ali estivera, só havia três, agora até mesmo essas não se encontravam ali. – “Será que Camus resolveu acordar para a vida?” – Pensou. Nos lábios um sorriso aliviado.

\- Vamos indo? – Perguntou Camus ao aparecer na porta. Jogou-lhe o capacete e mirou-o sério. – Obrigado. – Agradeceu.

Kanon pegou o capacete meio no susto. Estreitou os olhos. – Sim, podemos ir. – Estava curioso. Não conseguia entender tal mudança. O que havia acontecido com o ruivo da noite para o dia? – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou.

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Camus respondeu e esperou que o mesmo saísse para que pudesse trancar a porta.

\- Achei que Milo fosse se oferecer para levá-lo à base. – Kanon comentou ao acaso.

\- Ele se ofereceu, mas como sabe que vim de carona com Milo? – Perguntou.

\- Eu os vi saindo juntos. – Cruzou os braços deixando o capacete ficar pendurado. – Agora, se ele se ofereceu, porque não deixou que ele viesse te buscar? – O loiro perguntou estranhando mais ainda o jeito do francês.

\- Por que eu não quis. – Respondeu. Camus fincou os olhos no loiro fuzilando-o.

Kanon deu de ombros e entrou no carro. Esperou que o ruivo se acomodasse ao seu lado e saiu devagar com o carro. O melhor seria ficar de boca calada. Quando aquele francês não queria falar, era terrível, pois nada o fazia mudar de ideia.

O silêncio estava de matar. Kanon conhecia muito bem o ruivo a seu lado. Tivera uma longa convivência com ele por conta do irmão e trabalharem na mesma base. Sabia que ele estava se fechando novamente.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? – Resolveu perguntar. – Você está tão quieto... ensimesmado...

\- Só meu carro que quebrou. – Nunca iria contar-lhe que Milo o beijara e que ele havia balançado.

\- Sei... Milo lhe fez alguma coisa que não gostou? – Kanon perguntou ao parar o jipe no estacionamento da base. Voltou seus olhos para o ruivo e não pode deixar de notar um estremecimento das pálpebras do outro. Estreitou os olhos. – Vamos... Diga alguma coisa, sei que aconteceu algo. Ele te beijou? – Perguntou à queima roupa.

Camus voltou-lhe o rosto. Nos olhos, a surpresa estampada. Não conseguia explicar como o mecânico era tão bom naquilo. 

\- Ahaa! Ele te beijou mesmo. – Riu divertido.

Camus fuzilou-o com os olhos. Não havia dito nada e nem iria dar-lhe satisfação. Tentou descer do jipe, mas foi contido. 

\- Kanon... Vou perder hora! – Retrucou.

\- Estamos adiantados. – Respondeu-lhe. – Camus, você precisa viver. Saga morreu, mas você não. Milo é muito bonito e é uma boa companhia.

\- Pode ser, Kanon, mas eu ainda sou seu instrutor e não quero misturar o pessoal com o profissional. Você mesmo sabe que não dá certo. – Comentou referindo-se a Saga e ele. Ao namoro interrompido pela tragédia.

\- Cabeçudo... Você sabe que pode dar certo sim, basta querer. – Bufou. – Eu fiquei quieto todo esse tempo vendo você definhar, mas agora chega, Camus! Saga te amava muito e não iria gostar de vê-lo assim. Você leva a vida de um monge.

\- Kanon, a vida é minha!

\- Ótimo! É sua, então porque não se mete em um buraco e não sai mais de lá, assim evitará que os outros se apaixonem por você. Ah! – Jogou as mãos para o alto. – Faça o que quiser. 

Era a primeira vez que o loiro agia daquela forma com o ruivo. Camus assustou-se um pouco, mas ele não queria envolver-se com Milo, ou queria? Já não sabia mais como pensar e nem como agir.

Escutou um barulho e olhou para trás. Milo ia chegando naquele exato momento, mas com medo do que pudesse acontecer, o ruivo saiu rapidamente da área de estacionamento.

Ao passar à frente da sala de Mask, este o chamou. Sua cara não estava muito boa, não que ele nunca estivesse carrancudo, mas naquele dia em especial, ele parecia estar mais enfezado e com o semblante fechado. Algo não estava bem.

oOoOoOo

Ao avistar Camus no estacionamento, Milo tinha certeza que o francês pelo menos iria esperá-lo para cumprimentarem-se, mas acabara enganando-se. Não estava preparado para aquilo, mas talvez não fosse uma boa ideia ir atrás para tirar satisfação, como sentira vontade.

Antes do treino, Camus chamou a todos os pilotos para a sala de reuniões e passou algumas coisas. Aos olhos do loiro, ele parecia agir como sempre, mas alguma coisa não estava certo. O ruivo estava evitando olhar na direção em que ele estava.

“Mas o que... O que ele tem?” – Pensou ao estreitar os olhos. Talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça, talvez não, mas Milo preferiu não dizer nada. Quem sabe ele também não estivesse receoso de como seria dali para frente e estava imaginando coisas. Vendo algo que de fato não existia. Bufou.

No final da reunião, Milo percebeu que o ruivo havia ficado para trás guardando as papeladas em uma pasta e esperou que todos saíssem da sala para aproximar-se dele.

\- Bom dia, Camus. – Saudou-o. Os olhos azuis ávidos cravados no rosto sem emoção do outro.

\- Bom dia, Milo. Foi bom mesmo você ter ficado, precisamos conversar. – Camus indicou-lhe uma das cadeiras e sentou-se também.

O loiro estranhou o jeito impassível e o olhar frio do ruivo, mas esperou que este começasse a falar.

\- Milo, o que vou dizer agora, não gostaria de estar fazendo, mas tenho aqui uma ordem para que você volte à sua antiga função. – Camus parou de falar. Sabia estar acabando com a esperança dele, mas as fichas haviam sido analisadas por Mask e o mesmo não estava muito contente.

\- Mas você disse que vai me ajudar. – Milo parecia desapontado.

\- Sim, eu sei o que eu disse, mas estou com as mãos atadas. Não posso bater de frente com o comandante da base. Ainda mais quando acabamos de perder um piloto de helicóptero e precisamos de alguém experiente no lugar.

\- Não é justo... – Milo fincou-lhe os olhos. Tentava controlar-se.

\- Pode não ser justo, mas faz algum tempo que vem tentando e não consegue sair-se bem. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não podemos mandar alguém para um incêndio sem saber o básico. Sinto muito, mas hoje você treinará após os aviões.

Enfurecido, Milo levantou e sem nada dizer, saiu da sala pisando duro. Em sua mente, pensamentos errôneos começaram a se formar. Com um suspiro, Camus levantou-se e seguiu para a torre de Comando. Mask não podia ter feito aquilo, mas ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acabar acontecendo.

“Espero que Milo não pense que fui eu que tomei a iniciativa.” – Pensou. Parou ao lado de Afrodite e arrumou-se melhor para dar início ao treino.

\- Camus, por que o codinome de Milo está riscado? – Afrodite perguntou sem entender nada.

\- Ordens de Mask. – Respondeu o ruivo a contragosto. Voltou seus olhos para o céu e começou os treinos.

oOoOoOo

Na parada para reabastecimento, Kanon subiu para falar com Camus na torre. Ele não havia entendido por que Milo não fora pegar o Canadair onze se sabia que o loiro estava na base.

\- Alguém sabe do Milo? – Perguntou ao para atrás dele e Afrodite.

Virando-se lentamente, o ruivo mirou-o de cima a baixo. – Milo foi transferido para a equipe dos helicópteros.

\- Ora seu prepotente! Está querendo afastá-lo de você e por isso transferiu-o? – Kanon não estava entendendo nada, assim como não estava reconhecendo o amigo.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos surpreso.

\- Eu não tenho nada com isso. Eu cumpro ordens e se meu superior solicitou-me isso, tenho que acatar suas ordens. Pense antes de falar, veja bem o que de fato está acontecendo, Kanon, antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Você me conhece, sabe que não sou injusto. – A voz baixa e mordaz do instrutor colocando-o em seu devido lugar.

\- Se me dá licença, tenho um treino a terminar e, em seguida, o da equipe de helicópteros para supervisionar.

\- Te darei licença, mas antes quero dizer-lhe uma coisa... O Camus que conhecia lutava pelo que achava certo e tenho certeza que se fosse Saga em seu lugar, ele batalharia por Milo e faria o possível e o impossível para ajudá-lo. – Sem mais nada dizer saiu da torre.

Camus sabia que ele tinha razão, por isso mesmo não retrucou.

Afrodite e Shion voltaram-se para o ruivo com curiosidade.

\- Não perguntem... – Pediu. Bufou e voltou seus olhos para um determinado ponto. Com o auxílio das poderosas lentes do binóculo, procurou por Milo entre os pilotos de helicóptero e não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Bem, talvez fosse melhor assim.

oOoOoOo

Alguns dias depois…  
Treino da equipe de helicópteros

\- Ok! Venon, pode aproximar-se, é sua vez. – A voz do ruivo soava metálica para os que estavam sintonizados na conversa pelo rádio.

\- Certo, Roux. – Milo respondeu ficando quieto. Desde a conversa no dia em que fora dado-lhe a notícia de seu retorno à equipe de helicópteros, ambos só conversavam o necessário.

\- Após acertar o alvo, pode pousar. Os treinos estão sendo encerrados mais cedo hoje devido ao teto baixo. – Informou.

\- Compreendido. – Respondeu antes de desligar o rádio. O tempo havia mudado de repente e uma chuva forte ameaçava desabar.

Chegando aquela hora na torre, Mask pode acompanhar quando Milo acertou com perfeição ao alvo.

Camus voltou seus olhos para o italiano e aproximou-se, mas não sem antes solicitar a Afrodite que ele assumisse o final do treino.

\- Você já viu o que Venon pode fazer em um helicóptero, Mask. Então deixe-o tentar mais uns dias no Canadair. Eu sei que posso ajudá-lo. – Camus pediu-lhe. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda queria ajudá-lo.

\- Não sei Camus. Talvez ele seja um caso perdido. E eu não posso voltar atrás. Sei que não é justo, mas nada nesta vida é justo. – Mask arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o jeito que era observado pelo francês.

\- Então, estou comunicando-lhe que irei contra sua decisão. Tenho certeza que ele é capaz e, se eu não puder fazer isso, melhor que volte para a França, pois pelo menos lá eu não via essas coisas acontecerem.

\- Isso é uma ameaça? – Mask perguntou enraivecido. Conhecia o gênio daquele ruivo. 

\- Tome como quiser.

\- Pessoal, o que está acontecendo com vocês? – Shion perguntou. Nunca havia visto o ruivo ficar tão bravo.

\- Mask fuzilou-o com os olhos. – Ele treinará toda tarde após o treino dos helicópteros e terá uma hora por dia. Se mesmo assim, ainda continuar dessa forma, continuará sendo piloto de helicópteros. 

\- Obrigado, Mask. – Agradeceu o ruivo. E, sem esperar, seguiu para o alojamento. Queria avisar Milo logo de uma vez.

No caminho, encontrou-se com Kanon, que também desde a discussão na torre, não falava com ele. O loiro o fez parar, ficando à sua frente.

Ao encará-lo, Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Se quer dizer algo, diga logo. 

\- Iceberg ambulante! – Grunhiu para logo depois rir divertido. – Eu queria me desculpar com você. Errei ao tirar conclusões precipitadas, me desculpe Camus.

\- Tudo bem, Kanon. – Camus deu-lhe um meio sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. – O que fez o senhor orgulho mudar de ideia? – Perguntou. A curiosidade não o deixando quieto.

\- Digamos que Afrodite mostrou-me o comunicado que Mask lhe passou. – Deu de ombros. – Sabe que sou assim, não é?

\- Tudo bem, Kanon.

\- Então, que tal sair hoje à noite? Vai, diz que sim. – Gracejou. – Pode ser legal. Você precisa respirar ares novos, mesmo que o local seja velho.

\- Vou pensar. Agora preciso dar uma notícia para Milo. – Camus comentou. – Prepare o Canadair onze a partir de amanhã para sempre estar pronto e revisado após os treinos dos helicópteros.

\- Milo vai...

\- Consegui com Mask, mas depende só do Milo.

\- Então, mais um motivo para se comemorar... E tenho certeza que ele se esforçará.

\- Está bem. Assim que sairmos daqui, podemos passar no Broken Wings. 

\- Combinado, ruivo. Vou avisar ao pessoal.

\- Pessoal? – Camus perguntou ao voltar-se para retrucar com o loiro, mas este já estava longe. Dando de ombros, seguiu seu caminho.

oOoOoOo

Milo sentia-se deslocado em meio aos pilotos de helicóptero. Não que não gostasse deles, muito pelo contrário, não tinha nada contra, mas não era a mesma coisa que com os pilotos dos Canadair e Bombardier. O hangar onde ficavam as libélulas de aço, era no outro extremo da pista e tudo parecia estar fora do lugar.

Ao entrar no alojamento, seguira direto para o vestiário. Queria tomar um bom banho para tirar o cansaço, espantar o calor e o suor. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura, seguiu até seu armário para poder vestir-se. Ao abrir a porta de metal, sentiu-se observado e voltou-se para olhar atrás de si. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao deparar-se com o ruivo.

\- A que devo a honra? – Milo perguntou. A voz baixa. O olhar letal.

Camus, que até então estava apreciando a beleza do loiro, engoliu a seco. – Preciso contar-lhe uma coisa.

\- Ok! Se puder ser rápido... Não quero pegar a chuva que vem vindo. – Solicitou fazendo pouco da situação.

\- Certo! Vou ser breve. – Começou. – Esteja amanhã após o último treino do dia ao lado do Canadair onze, Milo. Consegui com Mask para que você volte a treinar.

\- O quê? – Perguntou o grego. Não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

\- Amanhã lhe passarei maiores detalhes. – Informou. – Eu lhe disse que não havia partido de mim aquela decisão. Espero que agora saiba que sou justo e confie em mim, pois eu o farei voltar a acertar os alvos e te deixarei apto ao serviço.

\- Obrigado, Camus.

\- Não me agradeça agora. Agradeça depois. E... Hoje após sairmos daqui, vamos passar no bar Broken Wings, se quiser, dê uma passadinha por lá. – Camus convidou-o e saiu sem esperar resposta. Na verdade, queria sair de perto dele, pois já não conseguia disfarçar o interesse e desejo com que olhava para o corpo malhado e másculo.

oOoOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> E mais um capítulo longo no ar! Novamente, essa Coelha, vem humildemente pedir por comentários, se de agrado for de quem chegou até aqui! Agradeço a gentileza de sempre e até o próximo caps! 
> 
> bjs


	4. Never gonna be alone

Ao parar ao lado do Gran Vitara, Camus coçou a nuca, pensativo. Havia esquecido alguns documentos sem assinar sobre sua mesa. Voltou seus olhos para as nuvens escuras. No horizonte, a chuva parecia já ter começado a cair. Bufou.  
  
“Bem, não tem jeito. Talvez se eu for rápido, não tome chuva.” – Pensou ao sair apressado na direção do hangar principal.  
  
Em sua sala, deu uma nova lida nos documentos, já conhecia seu conteúdo, e assinou-os. Levou-os consigo e deixou sobre a mesa de Mask, que não se encontrava mais por ali. Quando chegou à frente do hangar, já havia começado a chover.   
  
\- Droga! – Murmurou para si mesmo. Escutou o barulho de um dos jipes se aproximando e não estranhou ao ver quem estava ao volante. A capota erguida. O limpador de pára-brisa quase não vencendo ao aguaceiro.  
  
\- Quer carona até o estacionamento? – Perguntou Milo. Em seus lábios, um sorriso devastador.  
  
\- Com certeza. – Respondeu Camus. Sentiu uma quentura subir-lhe pelo corpo, mas controlou-se. Era senhor de suas vontades e conseguiu esconder do loiro o que estava sentindo. Esperou que o carro estivesse sobre a cobertura do hangar e entrou rapidamente, acomodando-se do lado do carona. – Obrigado. – Agradeceu.  
  
\- Disponha. – Milo pôs o carro em movimento e comentou. – Essa chuva não podia ter esperado um pouco para desabar?  
  
\- Concordo. Vai ser um saco parar no bar. – O ruivo comentou ao acaso.   
  
\- Eu estou ilhado. De jeito nenhum saio daqui com essa chuva. Saí de casa sem minha roupa de chuva.  
  
\- Hmm... Se quiser, você pode deixar sua moto aqui eu te dou uma carona.  
  
Milo voltou seus olhos surpreso para o instrutor. – Eu não quero incomodar ninguém.  
  
\- Milo, não é incômodo. – Retrucou o francês ao descer do jipe já no estacionamento coberto. – Vem comigo ou não? – Insistiu.  
  
O loiro voltou seus olhos para o céu. A chuva parecia que não iria parar tão cedo. Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar sozinho esperando a ‘boa vontade’ do tempo.  
  
\- Está bem. Acho que ninguém vai mexer em minha moto, não é? – Pergunto ao parar ao lado Gran Vitara.  
  
\- Fica tranquilo, temos segurança na base. – Respondeu. Acionou o alarme, abriu a porta e acomodou-se atrás do volante. Esperou o grego entrar e colocar o cinto de segurança para manobrar e sair do estacionamento. Na saída da base, ligou o rádio e tomou o rumo do bar. Prestando maior atenção à estrada por conta da chuva, Camus não percebeu que era observado pelo loiro ao lado.  
  
Milo estava curioso. Queria entender como Camus conseguira ficar afastado e afastar homens e mulheres de si. Ele chamava atenção por sua pele clara, os olhos castanho-avermelhados, os cabelos longos e ruivos... No cemitério mesmo ele não havia passado despercebido. Uma vaga ideia formou-se em sua mente, mas ninguém aguentaria viver sozinho. Ele mesmo, após Saga, tivera outras pessoas, mas de fato nenhuma delas havia lhe completado.  
  
\- Parece estar piorando, não é? – Comentou Camus, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
\- Sim, para descermos no bar vai ser uma coisa. – Milo respondeu ao sair de seus devaneios.  
  
\- O jeito é esperar um pouco. – Comentou pensativo.   
  
Milo deu de ombros enquanto o francês parava o carro em uma vaga próxima da entrada. – Kanon e Aldebaran já estão aqui. – O grego falou ao reconhecer os carros estacionados.  
  
\- Que tal se arriscarmos correr até a entrada? – Perguntou ao encarar o grego.  
  
\- Vai ser engraçado se um de nós dois cair. – Gracejou. – Tome cuidado, ruivo. – Mirou-o nos olhos. Queira saber se ele iria protestar por ter sido chamado daquela forma. Não notou nada diferente. Abriu a porta e afirmou, antes de sair. – Te vejo lá dentro. – Saiu apressado. Bateu a porta e correu até a entrada.  
  
Camus ouviu o grego, a alegria dele o contagiava. Assim que se viu sozinho, desligou o rádio. Tirou a chave do contato e estava pronto para sair do carro quando tomou um susto. Parado ao seu lado, já abrindo-lhe a porta, estava Milo. Ele segurava com uma das mãos um enorme guarda chuva multicolorido.  
  
\- Pronto senhor, aqui está sua “limusine”. – Gracejou.  
  
Camus sorriu de lado. Saiu do carro, ligou o alarme e voltou seus olhos para o grego. – Onde arrumou isso? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Digamos que tenho meus truques. Agora vamos, Camus. – Colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do ruivo e conduziu-o para o bar.  
  
Ao aproximar-se da mesa onde o pessoal estava reunido, o ruivo pode notar que apenas as pessoas mais chegadas se encontravam ali.  
  
\- Camus, quando Kanon disse que você viria, achei que ele estivesse delirando. – Aldebaran sorriu-lhe. – Até que enfim resolveu sair de seu mundinho. Venha, sente-se, vamos tomar alguma coisa.  
  
\- Aldebaran, do jeito que você fala, dá a impressão que sou um ermitão. – O ruivo retrucou ao acomodar-se ao lado do ex-cunhado.  
  
\- Ora, mas eu pensei que você fosse. – Kanon gargalhou.  
  
Camus revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Milo. – Olha, não acredite neles, eu não sou assim. – E ao ver a garçonete aproximar-se, fez seu pedido.  
  
\- Não, longe de mim. Nem me passou pela cabeça imaginar isso de você. – Milo respondeu. Nos lábios, um sorriso divertido e despojado. O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha e mirou-o nos olhos.  
  
Enquanto esperavam a chegada das bebidas, iniciaram uma conversa animada. Apesar de ainda manter-se muito sério, Camus tentava se soltar um pouco mais. Tal atitude não passou despercebida por Kanon. Quando o ruivo afastou-se para ir até o banheiro, Milo aproveitou-se para sentar no lugar dele e aproximar-se do mecânico.  
  
\- Escuta, Kanon... Queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Mirou-o nos olhos e ao perceber que o outro estava esperando, perguntou. – Camus era assim antes? Fechado e sem demonstrar os sentimentos?   
  
Kanon voltou-se um pouco para olhar a movimentação, na verdade queria pensar um pouco antes de responder-lhe. – Camus sempre foi fechado. Mas nem sempre ele ficava assim. Ele parecia ganhar um novo brilho quando estava com meu irmão, Milo.  
  
\- Entendo... – O piloto voltou seus olhos para a direção que o ruivo havia ido.  
  
\- Escuta, eu percebi o jeito com que olha para ele... Se está interessado, não desista. Apenas não vá com muita sede ao pote. – Comentou.  
  
\- Por que diz isso? Acha que ele ainda pode estar vivendo o passado? – Milo tinha de saber.  
  
\- Creio que não mais, percebi algumas coisas. – Kanon voltou seus olhos para onde o outro loiro estava olhando e sorriu. O ruivo estava voltando e parara para conversar com alguns conhecidos. – O que eu te disse... O antissocial está mudando.  
  
Milo voltou seus olhos para onde estava o ruivo e não pode evitar sorrir.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
\- Camus, estraga prazeres. – Kanon revirou os olhos. Colocou sua parte da conta sobre a mesa e olhou para Milo. – Vai com quem embora, loiro?  
  
\- Ainda não sei, para vir, Camus me deu carona. Agora para ir para casa já não sei. – Milo deu de ombros.  
  
\- Nada mais justo que Camus te dar carona novamente. – Aldebaran mirou o francês. Nos lábios, um sorriso debochado.  
  
\- Ora, mas eu não disse que não o levaria. – Camus protestou e entrou na deles. – Mas se você quiser ir a pé, tudo bem.  
  
\- Não, Camus... Eu já lhe disse uma vez que você não é bom com piadas. – Kanon gargalhou.  
  
Milo voltou seus olhos para os dois e aproveitou-se para ficar de pé. Foi seguido pelos outros. – Ora ruivo, não sou adepto a corridas, então se você não se importar, prefiro ir confortavelmente ao seu lado.  
  
\- Então vamos, pois amanhã tenho de levantar cedo. – O ruivo saiu apressado.  
  
Fora do bar, despediram-se. Milo e Camus foram os últimos a deixar o local. O francês não tinha pressa. Ao entrarem no bairro, o loiro foi lhe dando as coordenadas e em pouco tempo estava à frente de sua casa.  
  
\- Obrigado, Camus. Você quer entrar um pouco? – Perguntou.  
  
\- De nada. – Respondeu ao encará-lo. – Vamos deixar para uma próxima vez, Milo. Como disse, está tarde. Você quer carona amanhã? – Perguntou ao vê-lo sair do carro.  
  
\- Não quero incomodar...   
  
\- Às sete estarei aqui... – O ruivo atalhou-o e sorriu. – Boa noite, Milo. – Desejou.  
  
\- Boa noite, ruivo. – Sorriu-lhe e fechou a porta liberando-o para que pudesse ir embora.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
No outro dia pela manhã, Milo já estava pronto, esperando pelo ruivo. Estava tão ansioso que ao escutar o barulho do carro parando à frente de sua casa, controlou-se para não sair sem nem mesmo o ruivo ter anunciado-se.  
  
Pela fresta da janela, o grego observou-o sair do Gran Vitara e aproximar-se da casa. Esperou um pouco após a campainha soar e somente aí dirigiu-se à porta.  
  
\- Bom dia, Camus! – Saudou-o. Estava sentindo-se um colegial e não um homem maduro.  
  
\- Bom dia, podemos ir? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Claro, só deixa eu pegar minha jaqueta. – O loiro respondeu. Apressado, seguiu até o sofá e pegou o que queria. – Pronto! – Saiu. Fechou a porta e seguiu ao lado do ruivo.  
  
Pela manhã, o francês gostava do silêncio para assim conseguir colocar as ideias em ordem. Milo mirou-o de soslaio. Não entendia aquele silêncio todo.  
  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
\- Não, eu apenas gosto de ficar em silêncio logo cedo. Desculpe-me. Estava pensando em como lhe ajudar. – Voltou seus olhos rapidamente para ele. – Sei que apesar de ir para o campo cedo, os pilotos dos helicópteros têm seus afazeres... Mas eu estava pensando, seria bom se você viesse para a torre algumas vezes para ver a ação dos outros pilotos.  
  
\- Será que isso dará certo? – Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.   
  
\- Comigo funcionou. – Camus confidenciou. – Quando eu comecei na Brigada Parisiense, eu cometia os mesmos erros. Tive sorte de pegar um instrutor muito bom e exigente. Ele me fez ver vários treinos. Eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá.  
  
\- Assim espero. Confesso que estou frustrado. Você viu o que eu sei fazer com um helicóptero.  
  
\- Sim, mas você precisa se dar bem com um Canadair. – Camus respondeu pensativo. – Essa manhã estará ocupado com alguma coisa?  
  
\- Tenho uma pequena inspeção a ser feita em meu helicóptero, mas isso não leva mais que meia hora. – Milo respondeu. Não estava entendendo onde o ruivo queria chegar.  
  
\- Ótimo! Esteja na torre após isso. – O ruivo abriu um sorriso bonito.   
  
oOoOoOo  
  
\- Ok! Big, é sua vez. Pode aproximar-se. Apenas tome cuidado com o vento.  
  
\- Já percebi, Roux. Manter esse bichinho no ar está sendo um tanto difícil hoje. – Aldebaran respondeu. Sua gargalhada gostosa enchendo os ouvidos de todos que estavam na escuta.  
  
O bimotor aproximou-se velozmente, deu uma balançada, mas foi controlado pelo experiente piloto.  
  
\- Uou... Isso que eu chamo de mãos e nervos de aço. – Milo gracejou ao parar ao lado de Camus e Afrodite.  
  
\- Milo, o que faz aqui? – Afrodite perguntou. Geralmente ninguém além deles permanecia naquela área.  
  
\- Eu pedi para que ele viesse, Afrodite. Quero que ele veja os treinos da manhã. – Camus explicou. Ao ver o olhar curioso do sueco sobre si, arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Funcionou comigo.  
  
Dando de ombros, Afrodite sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao treino. Ele sabia o que estava funcionando com o ‘cubo de gelo’.   
  
\- O que devo fazer? – Milo perguntou observando o próximo avião lançar sua carga sobre o alvo em chamas.  
  
\- O que eu quero é que preste atenção ao que peço aos pilotos e, principalmente, que veja o que eles fazem e como se aproximam dos alvos. – Camus respondeu-lhe. – Dúvidas? Basta me perguntar.   
  
Milo concordou com um aceno de cabeça e fez o que o ruivo lhe pediu. Fez até mais do que podia, reparou nas anotações que eram feitas para cada piloto. Sabia que aquilo era necessário, mas achou uma besteira marcar os acertos e erros. Em um incêndio, nada poderia sair errado, pois vidas dependiam deles. Não podiam dar-se ao luxo de errar. Sentiu-se um idiota por estar tentando fazer uma coisa que, pelo visto, não era para si.  
  
\- Está prestando atenção, Milo?  
  
\- Claro, claro! – Respondeu. – “Depois de tudo o que esse francês deve ter brigado, ou seja lá o que com Mask, não é justo eu perder minha força de vontade e não tentar mais.” – Pensou.  
  
\- À tarde, quando você estiver treinando, tente estabilizar como faz no helicóptero. A única coisa que deve lembrar-se é de não soltar a carga muito antes ou como se faz no helicóptero, solta-se a carga bem sobre o alvo. – Camus deu-lhe a dica.  
  
\- Vou tentar lembrar-me de tudo isso. – Milo respondeu. Tentava passar otimismo, mas não sentia-se assim.   
  
Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas nada disse. Tinha um treino para terminar e prestar atenção.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Algum tempo depois...[/b]  
  
\- Milo, você não deve desanimar. – Camus estava parado à frente do hangar onde os seis helicópteros da base ficavam. O grego parecia chateado.  
  
\- Camus, eu sinto que talvez tenha tomado uma decisão errada. Deveria ter continuado só como piloto de helicóptero. – Evitou mirá-lo nos olhos.  
  
\- Não diga isso. Você já chegou até aqui, não pode desistir. Vamos tentar hoje novamente. – Camus insistiu.  
  
\- Juro que não sei por que você perde tanto tempo comigo.  
  
\- Simples, por que eu acredito em seu potencial. – Na realidade, o que o ruivo não havia percebido, fora que desde que começara a ajudar o grego e conviver com ele, sua vida dera uma guinada. Ele começara a soltar-se mais. E importava-se com ele.  
  
\- Está bem. Eu já vou indo para o hangar. Em dez minutos estarei no ar. – Milo decidiu-se.  
  
Camus sorriu-lhe e aproveitou para dar carona no jipe ao grego. Parou o carro no meio do caminho e desceu na torre, deixando que Milo assumisse a direção e fosse para o hangar dois.   
  
Assim que desceu do jipe, o grego foi recebido por Kanon. O mecânico há muito tempo havia percebido que o loiro estava um tanto chateado. Preocupado, resolveu que seria hora de se intrometer.  
  
\- Pronto para acertar os alvos hoje, Milo? – Perguntou.   
  
\- Vamos tentar. – Respondeu desanimado.  
  
\- Hei... Sem essa de desânimo. Se não acertar agora, chame Camus para conversar, quem sabe ele não te ajude indo junto contigo no Canadair?   
  
\- Ele não falou que nunca mais iria pilotar? – Milo perguntou. Havia gostado da ideia.  
  
\- Eu não disse que ele irá pilotar, e sim você. – O sorriso matreiro.  
  
\- É, pode ser. Bem... Preciso decolar. – Comentou ao entrar no avião. Em pouco tempo, estava no ar.  
  
Na torre, Camus acabara de se posicionar ao lado de Afrodite. Com o binóculo, observava o avião número onze voando baixo sobre a pista três. Já estava quase próximo aos alvos.  
  
\- Venon, estabilize. Preste atenção ao seu painel, olhe os instrumentos. – Solicitou. – Isso... Calma agora. Você está quase lá.  
  
\- Sim, estou vendo. – Milo respondeu o mínimo possível. Queria concentra-se. Achar uma forma de relaxar. Quando fazia aquilo com helicópteros, não precisava pensar em nada. As coisas aconteciam e pareciam muito simples.  
  
\- Solte a carga, solte agora. – Camus pediu.   
  
Preocupado em não errar, Milo apertou o botão de liberação da carga, mas um pouco depois (2). A lama e água que caiu sobre o alvo, não o apagou.   
  
\- DROGA! – Grunhiu Milo pelo rádio. Ao fazer o contorno com o avião, vira que havia errado, e feio, o alvo.  
  
\- Tenha calma, Ven... Milo... você se precipitou um pouco. Tenha calma. Você não fez nada errado na aproximação então, faça mais uma passagem.  
  
\- Camus, não adianta.  
  
\- Não discuta comigo, Milo. Você quase acertou. Está fazendo tudo certo. Tente novamente. – O francês voltou seus olhos para Afrodite. Se pudesse, enfiaria um pouco de confiança na cabeça daquele piloto loiro.  
  
\- Tenha calma, Camus. – Afrodite pediu-lhe. Estava com seu rádio desligado. – De nada vai adiantar deixá-lo mais nervoso.  
  
O ruivo mirou-o nos olhos. Afrodite tinha razão. Respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar com o grego. – Milo, tente novamente. Pelo menos termine o treino de hoje.  
  
\- Ok! Estou fazendo a volta para passar novamente pelo alvo. – Respondeu. As mãos segurando firmemente o manche. O olhar decidido. – “Não posso desapontá-lo... Não posso errar...” – Pensou.  
  
\- Isso, Milo... Estabilize. – Pediu o instrutor pelo rádio.  
  
Concentrado, o grego estabilizou o Canadair e lançou a carga, mas novamente errara o alvo. Furioso consigo mesmo, Milo terminou o treino com um único pensamento em mente e só precisava ter um momento oportuno para colocá-lo em prática.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Camus não entendia o que estava acontecendo com Milo. Era estranho após tanto tempo de treino o loiro não conseguir acertar o alvo. Ele não queria dar-se por vencido. Por que justo com o grego não iria conseguir deixá-lo apto a utilizar o Canadair? Mesmo pensando muito, não conseguia chegar a uma solução. Mas o pior era aquele sumiço repentino do piloto.  
  
No dia seguinte, um pouco antes do horário do treino, o ruivo recebeu um aviso de que Milo não poderia treinar por dois dias por problemas de saúde. Preocupado, no sábado pela manhã o francês seguiu até a casa do outro. Em seu subconsciente, ele martelava a ideia de que estava indo até lá por gostar de Milo como a um irmão e nada mais que isso. Mas o fato é que havia sentido falta do loiro nos treinos e não queria admitir que estivesse começando a apaixonar-se novamente.  
  
Assim que parou o carro à frente da casa do loiro, não imaginou que o encontraria lá fora cuidando da moto. Desceu do carro e ao caminhar de encontro a Milo, sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca. Milo parecia surpreso.  
  
\- Bom dia, Milo! Como vai? Está melhor? – Perguntou. Parou alguns passos de distância, temendo que ele escutasse o tropé que seu coração estava fazendo.  
  
\- Bom dia. – Milo respondeu. Ele estava abatido e um tanto pálido. – Agora estou um pouco melhor.  
  
\- O que te aconteceu? – Aproximou-se dele e fez uma força fora do comum para conter-se. Sentiu ganas de tocar-lhe o rosto, a testa. Checar se realmente estava tudo bem.  
  
\- Comi algo que não me fez bem. – E ao ver o ruivo de olhos arregalados, apressou-se em dizer. – Não se preocupe, como disse: já estou bem melhor. – Limpou as mãos em uma estopa e tentou sorrir.  
  
Camus perdeu-se em seu olhar. Em seu sorriso sedutor. Piscou algumas vezes e continuou em silêncio.  
  
\- Quer entrar? Gostaria de conversar com você. – Milo quebrou o silêncio entre eles. Ao ver o francês concordar com um meneio de cabeça, voltou-se para a moto. – Só vou colocá-la para dentro e... - Não teve tempo de terminar de falar, pois sentiu um toque forte e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso em seu ombro.  
  
\- Deixe que eu lhe ajude e... – Fez uma pausa ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha. – Não adianta reclamar, só me diga onde deixá-la. – A voz fria, porém, decidida.  
  
\- Mas... – Começou, mas parou de falar ao receber um olhar gelado. – Ali naquele canto. – Indicou. Revirou os olhos. – Eu só passei mal, ainda não estou impossibilitado de fazer coisas simples. – Retrucou.  
  
Camus fez que não o ouviu e seguiu-o para dentro. Acomodaram-se na sala, Milo em uma poltrona e o ruivo no sofá de três lugares. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e o ruivo discretamente observou a organização do grego. Ao voltar sua atenção para o grego e tentar perguntar-lhe o que queria consigo, a voz cristalina do loiro tomou conta do local.  
  
\- Eu queria falar contigo faz algum tempinho... – Fez uma pausa pensando em como começar o assunto. Não era de ficar preocupando-se com o que ou como dizer. – Camus, eu aproveitei esses dois dias que não pude ir para a base e pensei seriamente em minha vida, em minhas escolhas e creio que eu errei em querer ser piloto de avião tanque. Eu sou um fiasco. Gostaria que você soubesse por mim, mas vou abandonar os treinos e dedicar-me mais ao que eu sou bom.  
  
\- Milo, isso não pode acontecer... Não perca suas esperanças. Confie em você. – O ruivo pediu. Ele não esperava que um homem tão determinado como o loiro, fosse deixar-se abater tanto assim. – Onde está o homem decidido e orgulhoso que me disse, quando me viu a primeira vez, que iria conseguir, pois é bom no que faz? – perguntou.  
  
\- Está aqui, Camus. – Milo respondeu. – Mas esse homem caiu em si e percebeu que nem tudo é como queremos. – Respondeu desenxabido.  
  
\- Concordo, mas... Podemos tentar mais algumas vezes. – Camus insistiu.  
  
\- Ruivo... – Milo baixou os olhos. Coisa que fazia muito pouco. – Estou inseguro e confesso que tudo isso mexeu com minha auto-estima. Eu nunca demorei em voltar à ativa, nunca. – Voltou seus olhos para ele e só então lembrou-se do que Kanon havia lhe dito. – Eu sei que você tem feito muito por mim. Tem tido uma paciência enorme e reconheço tudo isso...   
  
\- Não fale mais nada, você não precisa me dizer nada. Estou fazendo o mesmo que faria pelos outros. É meu dever lhe ensinar, por isso não desista. – Nunca iria dizer que fazia aquilo mais por ser ele, por ser o grego audacioso quem lhe impulsionava a querer tanto que tudo saísse bem.  
  
Milo sorriu. – Então, já que insiste, por que alguém mais experiente não vem comigo instruindo-me dentro do avião? Por que você não vem comigo? – Perguntou e sentiu-se pela primeira vez com medo da reação de alguém, mas não por ser qualquer um, mas sim por ser ele.   
  
Pego de surpresa, Camus ficou um tanto pensativo. Coçou a nuca. Nunca havia visto ou ouvido falar de algo assim, mas talvez desse certo. Talvez aquilo ajudasse ao loiro.  
  
\- Talvez não seja uma má ideia, Milo. – Camus mirou-o nos olhos. Perdeu-se nas íris azuis. Não podia deixar-se levar. Como já havia dito antes, estava ajudando-o apenas por ser seu dever e faria aquilo com qualquer um. – Acha que estará em condições de apresentar-se na segunda, ou melhor, quem sabe amanhã? – Ao vê-lo olhá-lo surpreso, apressou-se em dizer. – Isso, claro, se você não tiver nada para fazer no domingo.  
  
Milo observou-o com um misto de interesse e surpresa enquanto ele falava e não esperava por aquele rompante do ruivo. – Bem, eu não tenho nada em mente, iria ficar em casa, mas se quiser podemos nos encontrar na base.   
  
\- Não sou eu quem tenho de querer, Milo. Eu lhe dei a ideia. Se você disser que não tem condições e quiser esperar... – Camus não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois o loiro com um gesto de mão o interrompeu.  
  
\- Que horas? Bem cedo? Mais tarde? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Não precisa ser tão cedo. – O ruivo comentou pensativo. Não seria necessário o apoio na torre, um dos controladores estaria de prontidão... – Bem, às oito está bom para você?  
  
\- Às nove. – Não que Milo não conseguisse acordar cedo, mas para estar no campo às oito teria de acordar muito cedo.  
  
\- Está bem. Às nove lá. – Concordou. – Quer que eu venha buscar-lhe? – Perguntou ao lembrar-se que talvez... Bem, talvez nada! Em seu ser Camus sabia que queria ficar o maior tempo possível com o grego. E por mais que fosse senhor de si e dono de suas emoções, não estava mais conseguindo ignorar o que vinha sentindo e muito menos tentar justificar a si mesmo que os motivos eram outros.  
  
\- Não será necessário, eu...  
  
\- Será sim. Passo por aqui às oito e trinta. – A voz modulada. O tom decidido.  
  
\- Está bem. – Milo concordou rendendo-se ao ruivo. No rosto, um sorriso satisfeito. Os olhos brilhando incontidamente a mirá-lo.  
  
Um tanto sem graça, Camus desviou o olhar. – Preciso ir, tenho de fazer algumas coisas no centro da cidade. – Ao terminar de falar, já estava em pé.  
  
Milo sentiu-se um tanto desapontado, mas nada disse. Ele ainda não havia se esquecido da tentativa frustrada. Levantou-se também e acompanhou o ruivo até próximo ao carro. Despediram-se com Camus lembrando-lhe do outro dia, como se estivesse confirmando o combinado.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
No outro dia logo cedo, Camus já estava de pé. Enquanto tomava café, não conseguia parar de lembrar a todo o momento no loiro e em como o destino parecia estar pregando-lhe peças. Ele lembrava-se muito bem do que havia dito a Kanon sobre não ter espaço em sua vida para mais um loiro. Claro, não havia sido com essas palavras, mas havia dito. Balançou a cabeça, precisava livrar-se daqueles pensamentos e agir profissionalmente. Mas como esquecer o homem que com apenas um beijo fizera-o querer mais. Era um idiota... Mas havia tantas coisas...  
  
Lembrou-se da carta de Saga. Ele queria que fosse feliz. – “Ser feliz... Quem sabe?” – Pensou. Ao voltar seus olhos para o relógio de pulso, deu um pulo na cadeira. Precisava vestir-se, não estava de todo atrasado, mas detestava correria.  
  
Deu um jeito na pouca louça utilizada. Secou-a e guardou nos devidos lugares. Em seu quarto, trajou jeans, uma camisa branca e sapatos confortáveis. Os dias já começavam a se tornar mais quentes. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo frouxo e já com tudo o que iria precisar, seguiu para a garagem. Assim que o portão automático se abriu, saiu devagar.  
  
Com o som do carro sintonizado em uma rádio local, seguiu para a casa de Milo. Em pouco tempo estava parando no meio fio. Desceu e galgou os três degraus do alpendre. Tocou a campainha e esperou um pouco, até que a porta se abriu revelando-lhe uma bela visão. Milo, com seu sorriso radiante, parecia estar bem melhor.  
  
\- Bom dia, ruivo! Começo a achar que você deve ter um pouco de britânico com essa sua pontualidade. – Gracejou.  
  
\- Bom dia, Milo! – Camus saudou-o. Sentiu o rosto um tanto quente e não entendeu o que acontecia quando estava perto dele. Já não conseguia conter-se e esconder suas emoções. – Não sei se tenho algum parente inglês, Milo... Eu apenas não gosto de chegar atrasado nos lugares.  
  
Milo riu enquanto fechava a porta e seguiu ao lado do francês à medida que esse lhe falava. Já no carro, seguiram o trajeto todo com ele contando a epopéia que fora sua ida ao hospital. De como o médico o tratara e a impressão idiota que ele havia feito do taxista que o atendera e levara ao hospital. Ao loiro não passara despercebido que Camus parecia estar mais solto e até mesmo sorrindo com facilidade. Ele já tinha o visto sorrir para Kanon, mas aqueles sorrisos que a ele eram destinados, pareciam ser diferentes... Mas bonitos... Algo como cheios de vida...  
  
Em pouco tempo, estavam na base e assim que Camus parou o carro, voltou-se para Milo um pouco sério, surpreendendo-o com sua mudança.  
  
\- Vá indo colocar o macacão anti-chamas, enquanto eu vou até a torre. – E ao ver o jeito do loiro completou. – Eu te encontro no hangar.  
  
\- Ok! – Concordou Milo, ao subir em um dos jipes da base e sair devagar.  
  
Ao ver-se sozinho, o ruivo pegou um cabide protegido por uma capa protetora que estava no banco traseiro do carro. Pegou outro utilitário da base e seguiu até a torre. Havia pouca movimentação no campo, mas sabia exatamente quem procurar.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Já fazia algum tempo que Milo estava parado ao lado do Canadair de número onze. Estava começando a preocupar-se quando ouviu o barulho de outro carro chegando. Voltou-se para olhar quem seria e conteve a respiração. Não podia ser... Mas era. A cabeleira ruiva misturando-se com a cor do macacão anti-chamas não deixava confundir-se. Ele nunca tinha visto o outro com aquela vestimenta e achou muito bom. Perfeito e até mesmo sexy.  
  
\- Desculpe a demora. – O francês desculpou-se assim que parou ao lado dele. – Está pronto? A equipe de bombeiros está acendendo os alvos.  
  
\- Sim, podemos ir. – Milo respondeu ao entrar no avião.  
  
O ruivo seguiu-o, subiu as escadinhas na lateral e fechou a porta para pressurizar a cabine. Deixou que Milo tomasse o lugar do capitão da aeronave e sentou no acento ao lado, que geralmente o copiloto sentava. Após a checagem dos instrumentos, o avião foi taxiado e em poucos minutos, após a liberação da pista um para decolagem, estavam nos céus.  
  
\- Tenha um bom treino, Milo. – Desejou Afrodite. O sueco estava de plantão aquele final de semana. – Camus, os alvos estão prontos. – Informou assim que recebeu a confirmação pelo walk talk.  
  
\- Obrigado, Afrodite. – Agradeceu. Voltou os olhos para Milo e deu-lhe um meio sorriso. Algo como um incentivo. Voltou sua atenção aos instrumentos do painel. – Agora é com você, Venon. Quando sentir-se pronto, baixe à altura recomendada e estabilize. Não tenha pressa. Faça com calma.  
  
\- Ok! – Respondeu-lhe. Concentrou-se, o que não foi uma tarefa nada fácil, visto que estava sozinho com o ruivo ali. Mas tentou e quando sentiu-se concentrado e tranquilo, baixou um pouco e estabilizou o avião.  
  
\- Se quiser acertar o alvo, solte a carga... agora! – Pediu.  
  
Ao ganhar altura e retornar, Milo praguejou. Havia errado. Voltou seus olhos para o francês, que com a maior naturalidade, pediu-lhe calma.  
  
\- Concentre-se, você irá conseguir. – Camus incentivou-o mais. Seu jeito frio, calmo e determinado tranquilizando um pouco a zanga do loiro. – Você precisa relaxar e achar sua ‘inspiração’. Veja bem, quando eu comecei, para me acalmar e buscar minha inspiração, eu cantarolava. Com o tempo não precisei mais fazer isso. – O ruivo confidenciou-lhe. – Quando estiver pronto. – Instigou-o novamente.   
  
\- Nunca parei para pensar se fazia algo quando voava no helicóptero. Vou tentar novamente. – Milo sorriu-lhe.  
  
Novo erro e o grego emburrou. Pediu permissão para pousar e fez com que o Canadair tocasse o solo novamente. Enquanto os tanques eram carregados, ambos permaneceram em silêncio.   
  
Pensativo, Camus tentava achar um jeito para ajudar o loiro. Fechou os olhos ao imaginar-se fazendo-lhe uma demonstração. O desafio para si seria terrível, mas talvez já tivesse se libertado do fantasma do acidente com Saga.  
  
\- Milo... – Chamou-lhe a atenção. – A equipe de apoio liberou o avião quando os tanques ficaram cheios. – Deixe os controles um pouco comigo. – Solicitou ao colocar as mãos sobre o manche. – Pediu liberação à torre e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber a demora do controlador. – Afrodite?  
  
\- Roux? Quer dizer, Camus? – Perguntou incrédulo ao ouvir a voz do ruivo.  
  
\- Sim, sou eu. Estamos liberados? – Quis saber.  
  
\- Sim, estão... – Respondeu Afrodite. – Mesma pista.  
  
\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu e em pouco tempo havia feito o Canadair decolar. Estabilizou e baixou um pouco. – Veja, Milo. – Parou de falar e não voltou sua atenção para o grego. Deixou a carga cair e sorriu ao ver que havia acertado quando passou de volta. – Milo, eu disse que não era difícil. Até mesmo eu que estou afastado faz tempo consegui acertar o alvo. Agora tente você.  
  
O loiro havia ficado prestando atenção em tudo. Iria conseguir. Colocando as mãos no manche, pode ver quando o ruivo devolveu-lhe o controle ao afastar as mãos do manche à frente dele.  
  
\- Agora não direi nada. Tente fazer tudo sozinho.  
  
\- Tentarei. – Respondeu Milo. Buscando sua inspiração, o seu algo a mais, o loiro baixou um pouco e estabilizou.  
  
Tomado por uma preocupação sem limites, o ruivo soltou seu sinto de segurança e inclinou um pouco o corpo para frente. Esticou o braço e tocou sobre a mão de Milo que estava no manche.   
  
\- Quando eu apertar sua mão, solte a carga.  
  
Milo voltou seus olhos um pouco na direção do instrutor e recebeu uma chamada.  
  
\- Não desvie os olhos, Milo! – E ao terminar de falar, apertou-lhe a mão.  
  
Ao darem a volta, avistaram o primeiro alvo sem sinal das chamas.  
  
\- Uhuu... Consegui. – Milo festejou.  
  
\- Sim, e agora irá tentar sem meu toque. – Só então Camus notou que lhe segurava a mão ainda. Soltou-a um tanto sem graça. – Eu disse para você não perder suas esperanças. – Comentou contente.  
  
\- Ainda bem. Agora vou tentar novamente. – Falou Milo ao fazer o retorno e preparar-se.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Ao pousar pela penúltima vez aquela manhã, Milo sentia-se perfeito. Nunca imaginara que acharia sua inspiração na confiança, quentura e atenção do ruivo. E o pior de tudo é que não podia contar-lhe, pois não sabia qual seria a reação dele.  
  
\- Eu não te disse que bastava confiar mais em si mesmo? – Camus comentou ao ficar em pé.  
  
\- É, eu deveria ter engolido meu orgulho e lhe pedido ajuda antes. – O loiro comentou, ao levantar para também esticar as pernas. Ao dar o primeiro passo, enroscou o pé no cinto caído no chão e sentiu mais nada abaixo dos pés. Fechou os olhos preparando-se para o impacto com o piso, mas o que sentiu fez arregalar os olhos. Braços fortes cingiram-lhe o corpo puxando-o de encontro a um tórax protetor.  
  
\- Hei... Calma. – Camus pediu. Ajudou-o a firmar-se, mas não sentia vontade de soltá-lo. Estava tão gostoso tê-lo em seus braços.  
  
Milo abriu os olhos devagar ao conseguir firmar os pés com a ajuda do ruivo. Aproveitando-se da situação, aproximou mais seu rosto do de Camus. As respirações misturando-se. Olhos cravados um no outro. À vontade... O desejo...  
  
\- Desculpe-me. – A voz rouca em um sussurro e Milo arrebatou-lhe os lábios em um beijo ardoroso.   
  
Pego de surpresa, Camus arregalou os olhos, mas não lutou contra a invasão da língua, que avidamente explorava-lhe cada cantinho macio e úmido de sua boca. Correspondeu às carícias, à sensação e aos sentimentos.  
  
O grego imprensou-o de encontro à lateral da cabine, colando mais os corpos. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e lentamente abriu os olhos, mirando-o com desejo. Acariciou-lhe a face corada lentamente.  
  
\- Camus eu... Não suportava mais...  
  
O ruivo calou-lhe ao tocar com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. – Eu não estou reclamando, Milo. Se acaso não percebeu, eu também quis. – Sorriu e com isso contagiou ao outro.  
  
\- Eu tenho tanto a te dizer... tanto a contar-lhe. – Começou. – Queria tanto estreitá-lo como agora e...  
  
\- Milo, vai devagar... Eu, eu não posso dizer que sou indiferente a você, pois não sou, mas não estrague o momento. Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem gradativamente. – Pediu ao tirar-lhe uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.  
  
\- Eu te entendo, mas quero que também entenda que não estou querendo que você me faça uma promessa de amor eterno, mas sim algo eterno enquanto dure. – Milo sabia onde estava pisando. Sabia que havia errado com Saga ao exigir-lhe algo que o outro não queria lhe dar. Agora não iria errar com o ruivo.  
  
Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ninguém estava falando de amor ainda, mas seria melhor deixar para lá. – Eu te entendo, Milo. Mas é como disse, vamos deixar acontecer. Está bem? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Está bem. – Concordou. Ouviram o barulho das bombas sendo desligadas. Aquilo queria dizer que já estavam reabastecidos. – Queria parar por aqui... – Ronronou ao mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e puxar o elástico que prendia os longos cabelos. – Gosto deles soltos. – Os lábios roçando na pele do pescoço. Regozijou-se ao vê-lo arrepiar.  
  
\- Milo... – Camus sentiu-se nas nuvens. Uma sensação gostosa tomou conta de si. Empurrou o loiro para longe e o encarou sério. – Temos de terminar seu treino de hoje e agora irei ficar lá na torre. Vai voar sozinho e irá acertar. – E antes que ele reclamasse, abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente.  
  
O loiro sorriu matreiro. Fechou a porta do Canadair e ao receber nova autorização de Afrodite, decolou. Depois só aproximou-se do alvo quando ouviu a voz ainda rouca do francês.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Ao chegar à torre, por mais discreto que Camus pudesse parecer e ser, aos olhos de Afrodite não passaram algo que o francês não havia percebido. Não era à toa que ele tinha o codinome Sentry (sentinela). Sorriu de lado. O controlador queria ter certeza das coisas antes de dizer algo que fosse incorreto. Aprendera a não mexer com o ruivo.  
  
\- O que fez para ele conseguir? – Perguntou Afrodite ao parar na porta de comunicação.  
  
\- Nada... Ele é bom, só precisava achar sua ‘inspiração’. – Sorriu. Sentiu-se satisfeito por ver o avião de Milo passar e acertar o último alvo. – Afrodite, muito obrigado pela ajuda e agradeça ao pessoal por mim.  
  
\- Não precisa agradecer. – Respondeu. – Vai pedir para Mask ver o treino dele amanhã?  
  
\- Sim, vou. – Acenou-lhe e desceu as escadas. Queria ir encontrar-se com o loiro no alojamento.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
\- Mask, por favor. Se estou dizendo que você tem de vê-lo treinar hoje é porque eu sei o que estou dizendo. – Camus fuzilou o italiano com os olhos.  
  
\- Io sei que quello porcaria no irá acertar nada. – Estava nervoso e sempre que isso acontecia o sotaque da terra natal ficava mais acentuado.  
  
\- Ora seu... – Camus controlou-se. Estava falando com seu superior, apesar deste ser teimoso e cabeçudo. – Mask, como instrutor eu posso exigir sua presença, por favor, não me faça chegar a isso. Você não irá se arrepender.  
  
\- Ah! Está bem. Estarei lá na torre e espero que você tenha razão, ou senão, Venon ficará nos helicópteros. Agora volte para seu treino. – Ordenou. A cara de poucos amigos.  
  
Camus suspirou. Já estava acostumado com o jeito do outro, mas tinha horas que sentia vontade de voar-lhe no pescoço.  
  
Quando finalmente o treino de Milo começou, Mask estava ao lado do francês e do sueco. Com olhos ávidos, observou todas as passagens executadas com perfeição pelo loiro e foi obrigado a engolir seu orgulho e suas palavras ao vê-lo acertar todos os alvos.  
  
\- E então? – Camus questionou.  
  
\- Ele pode voltar a ser piloto de avião tanque. – Saiu devagar e com cara feia. Parou no quarto degrau da escada e sem voltar-se falou para que ele ouvisse. – Fez um bom trabalho, Camus. Está de parabéns!  
  
Antes que o ruivo pudesse responder-lhe, Mask galgou os últimos degraus e afastou-se no patamar debaixo.   
  
Camus agradeceu a ajuda de Afrodite e pediu a Shion para que Milo pousasse e que fosse até sua sala. Ele não via a hora de contar-lhe a novidade, mas só faria isso quando estivesse frente a frente com ele.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Analisando alguns documentos que deveria enviar a Mask, a maioria sendo as folhas espelhos dos pilotos, Camus não notara que já não se encontrava sozinho e era observado. O ar compenetrado, a mão direita segurando uma caneta esferográfica. A mesma mão recostada no queixo. Para uns uma coisa normal e corriqueira, mas não para o observador.  
  
Milo recostou-se no batente da porta e ficou admirando-o. Sorriu de lado. Nunca poderia imaginar que o francês possuía vários trejeitos.  
  
\- Você pediu que eu me apresentasse, não é? – Perguntou para quebrar o silêncio e chamar-lhe a atenção. Os olhos azuis brilhando incontidamente.  
  
Surpreso, Camus levantou um pouco a cabeça e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Sim, eu pedi que viesse aqui. Venha, sente. – Convidou indicando-lhe uma das cadeiras à frente de sua mesa.  
  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Milo perguntou. O ar glacial e sério do ruivo o preocupando.  
  
\- Como sabe... – Começou sem responder-lhe. – Mask viu seu treino hoje...  
  
\- Ele não achou bom? Eu fiz o meu melhor!  
  
\- Milo, não se afobe. Deixe-me falar sem interrupções. – Pediu. Sabia que estava judiando dele, mas não resistira à tentação. Viu quando ele mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu vontade de pular por sobre a mesa e beijar-lhe demoradamente. Conteve-se, não era daquele jeito e não entendia o que o grego conseguia lhe causar. Ou não queria entender. – Amanhã cedo apresente-se no hangar dois, você conseguiu voltar para o grupo. – Sorriu-lhe. – Mask autorizou seu retorno.  
  
\- Sério mesmo? – Perguntou o loiro. Ele parecia não estar acreditando.  
  
\- Claro que é sério. – Afirmou Camus. – Já fiz a escala novamente com seu nome incluso.   
  
\- Isso merece um prêmio. – Milo sorriu maliciosamente. Levantou-se devagar, deu a volta pela lateral da mesa e recostou as nádegas no tampo próximo ao instrutor.  
  
\- Qual prêmio? – A curiosidade do francês impulsionando-lhe a fazer aquela pergunta. Os olhos levemente estreitos, o corpo tombado um pouco para trás no encosto da cadeira e a cabeça levemente inclinada para melhor observar as feições do loiro.  
  
Aproveitando-se dessa situação, Milo inclinou-se um pouco. Segurou o queixo do ruivo com uma das mãos e aproximou seus lábios dos dele roçando lentamente em uma carícia provocante.   
  
Camus fechou os olhos entregando-se ao momento. Aproveitando para deliciar-se mais uma vez com aquela sensação gostosa que sentia toda vez que o grego o beijava. O beijo tornando-se mais exigente. A realidade quase desaparecendo.  
  
Vozes conseguiram quebrar o encanto do momento. Separaram-se. O rosto do francês levemente corado. Nos olhos do grego a pergunta que não fizera: “Por quê?”  
  
\- Vamos sair daqui, ir para um lugar onde seja sossegado e livre de olhos curiosos. – Camus falou sem na verdade responder o que havia visto e percebido nos olhos azuis translúcidos.   
  
\- Conhece algum lugar? – Milo perguntou.  
  
\- Sim. Basta que me siga com sua moto.  
  
\- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. – O loiro comentou ao encará-lo. Nos lábios, um sorriso sedutor.  
 

No silencioso entardecer, o ronco da moto possante quebrava a quietude em que a pista que os levava para a cidade se encontrava. Sentado na garupa e segurando firmemente na cintura do grego, Camus ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia rendido-se à insistência de Milo e deixado seu carro na base. Explicara ao mesmo como chegar até a baía de Corinto e ali estavam eles, vencendo a distância da base até aquele local, que naquela hora avançada estaria deserto.   
  
A vista do pôr do sol dali não era a mais bonita, mas ali estariam sozinhos... Sem olhares curiosos. Ele até pensara na estação de esqui, mas com a chegada dos dias quentes, tudo estaria fechado e o acesso seria um tanto mais difícil. Bem, também tivera uma forte razão para preferir a baía... Adorava o mar.  
  
Quando finalmente chegaram, deixaram a moto e os capacetes em um lugar que pudessem ver. Tiraram os sapatos, meias e, levando-os em uma das mãos, pisaram em uma parte de areia fofa, ainda conservando o calor do dia. Evitaram chegar na parte de pedras pequenas que poderiam ferir os pés e após deixarem os sapatos ao lado na areia, recostaram-se em uma formação rochosa que seguia até o mar adentro. As ondas quebrando na praia era o único barulho naquele lugar calmo e bonito.  
  
O silêncio entre eles começava a passar do limite do suportável quando Milo puxou Camus para seus braços, fazendo-o recostar as costas em seu corpo, abraçando-o por trás. Com uma das mãos, afastou os fios ruivos do pescoço e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.  
  
\- Será que posso saber por que agiu daquela forma na base ao ouvir as vozes? – Nunca ele iria deixar algo passar sem explicação.  
  
\- Foi impensado, Milo... Algo como automático. Nosso trabalho. Ainda estávamos de serviço... Não vá me dizer... – Fez uma pausa. Arqueou a sobrancelhas não teve como conter o pensamento. – Não, eu prefiro não acreditar que passou pela sua cabeça que eu possa ter ficado com vergonha ou medo de ser visto com você. Quero que saiba que não sou uma pessoa assim. Se vamos ter algo, creio que você deva saber que sou fiel e confiável. – Parou de falar ao sentir ser afastado e virou-se com a ajuda dele. Suas mãos espalmaram no tórax definido. Deixou-se ser abraçado e estreitado, as mãos deslizando para os ombros do grego. Os olhos fixos um no outro.   
  
Milo baixou um pouco a cabeça, seus rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros um do outro. – Você não precisa dizer-me nada... – A voz rouca, em um movimento lento aproximou o rosto mais do dele. – Eu posso perceber. – A cada palavra dita, roçou os lábios nos dele e aproveitou-se quando este abriu a boca para beijá-lo. Um beijo possessivo e ao mesmo tempo inebriante.  
  
Time, is going by  
O tempo está passando  
So much faster than I  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não passá-lo com você  
Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside  
Agora eu estou tentando saber porquê, por que deixei isso preso dentro de mim  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you  
Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você  
So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know  
Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, quero que agora você saiba  
  
Carícias trocadas. Mãos que tateavam cada milímetro, procurando, descobrindo cada canto erógeno. Quando separaram-se em busca de ar, Milo sorriu-lhe. Camus estava com o rosto afogueado, os olhos semicerrados. Admirou-o. Com um movimento rápido de corpo, mudou de posição e imprensou o ruivo contra a rocha. De olhos arregalados, o francês tentou entender o que acontecia, mas estava desnorteado com tudo que estava sentindo.  
  
\- O que... – Parou de falar ao sentir a perna do loiro deslizar em uma carícia ousada para o meio das dele. Prendeu a respiração ao sentir seu desejo ser aguçado, massageado e ‘apalpado’ pela coxa torneada de Milo. – Dieu... – Gemeu ao sentir o baixo ventre protestar.   
  
Milo sorriu maliciosamente. Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, passou a ponta da língua pelo local e deixou um caminho quente, como se um ferro em brasa estivesse marcando-lhe a pele do pescoço até o queixo que também mordiscou. Lentamente, esfregou o corpo no do instrutor. Queria que ele soubesse que o desejava.  
  
\- Milo, devagar. – Pediu sem nenhuma convicção.   
  
\- Tem certeza, ruivo? – Encarou-o. Deslizou uma das mãos entre os corpos e, por sobre a calça mesmo, massageou-lhe o baixo ventre.  
  
O ruivo já não tinha mais certeza de nada. Talvez até tivesse, mas aquele piloto audacioso o estava levando à loucura. Mordiscou o lábio inferior e arrebatou-lhe os lábios iniciando um beijo como somente os franceses sabem dar.  
  
You're never gonna be alone  
Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
From this moment on  
de agora em diante  
If you ever feel like letting go  
Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
I won't let you fall  
Não vou deixá-lo cair  
You're never gonna be alone  
Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar  
  
Mãos hábeis começaram a abrir os primeiros botões da camisa que o ruivo usava. Milo deslizou os lábios dentes e língua pela pele alva do tórax de Camus. Devagar, as mãos escorregaram pela lateral do corpo do francês, indo parar no cós da calça de sarja do uniforme. O loiro sentiu-o estremecer e voltou seus olhos para o rosto do ruivo.  
  
\- Relaxe... aproveite o momento, Camus. – Sugeriu ao finalmente começar a abrir-lhe a calça.  
  
\- Milo... Não aqui. – Ronronou ao mirá-lo nos olhos. As mãos afundaram nos cabelos levemente cacheados.  
  
\- Sabe que estamos muito longe de casa e, eu o quero. – Confessou ao roçar os dentes no baixo ventre do outro por cima da calça. Regozijou-se ao ouvir o gemido do francês.  
  
\- Sim, eu sei. – Camus conseguiu responder. Segurando-o pelos braços, forçou-o a ficar em pé. Ficaram encarando-se. Olhos nos olhos. As íris transbordando desejo. – Conheço um local. É aqui perto e é bem aconchegante. – Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior.  
  
Milo pensou um pouco, soltou-se dele e baixou pegando os calçados. Entregou o par do ruivo e, segurando-lhe pela mão, começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Trajeto esse, feito rapidamente. Após recomporem-se, subiram na moto e em pouco tempo encontravam-se em uma pequena pousada onde alugaram um bangalô.   
  
Com a moto parada na lateral do pequeno casebre, entraram calmamente. Em uma área familiar, o melhor era serem discretos até estarem seguros dentro de quatro paredes. Então, assim que Camus fechou a porta e trancou-a, sentiu sua cintura ser cingida. Deixou-se abraçar e recebeu o beijo correspondendo-o com ardor.  
  
Andaram a esmo, esbarrando em coisas e parando em paredes até conseguirem finalmente chegar ao pequeno, mas ajeitado quarto. Beijos, mordidas, apertões... Carícias... E a cama no caminho. Caíram sobre ela, os rostos colados.   
  
\- Você fica lindo quando está corado. – Milo lambeu-lhe a bochecha. Percebeu que o ruivo ficara um tanto sem graça. – Hei... Não fique assim, foi um elogio. Você precisa relaxar um pouco mais, ruivo. Soltar-se. E talvez eu possa fazer isso por nós dois. – Sorriu de lado e beijou-o, roubando-lhe o fôlego.  
  
And now as long as I can  
E agora enquanto eu puder  
I'm holding on with both hands  
Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos  
Cause forever I believe  
Pois sempre acreditei  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
que não há nada que eu precise, a não ser você  
So if I haven't yet,  
Então, se eu ainda não o fiz,  
I gotta let you know  
quero que agora você saiba  
  
Abraçaram-se mais, as mãos travando um duelo para juntas retirarem as roupas. Milo inclinou seu corpo sobre o do outro e mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto com as mãos empurrava a camisa que havia conseguido abrir, desnudando o tórax alvo. O ruivo arfou, deslizou as mãos pelos ombros do loiro em sentido do pescoço, prendeu as mãos por dentro da camisa e a empurrou. As unhas raspando pelas costas do grego. Sorriu ao ouvi-lo gemer.  
  
\- Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo, loiro. – Sussurrou-lhe próximo ao ouvido. Aproveitou-se para mordiscar o lóbulo e serpenteou o corpo ao sentir as mãos em sua cintura.   
  
Milo ergueu o corpo e com luxúria abriu-lhe a calça devagar, livrou-o dos sapatos e meias, e por fim tirou-lhe a calça, deixando-o somente com a boxer preta. Deslizou o dedo indicador do tórax até o baixo ventre e brincou com o cós da peça íntima. Camus segurou-lhe a mão e sentou-se. Mirou-o nos olhos e, sem dizer nada, começou a despi-lo do restante das roupas também. Aproximou seus lábios do ombro do loiro e mordeu-o para depois deslizar a língua pelo local. O gemido alto deixando-o mais excitado.   
  
\- Deite-se. – Milo murmurou. A voz rouca carregada de tesão.   
  
Olhos castanho-avermelhados cravaram nos dele. O brilho do desejo, do tesão. Atendendo ao pedido do piloto, o instrutor deitou-se no meio da cama e estendeu-lhe uma das mãos. Um convite mudo que foi aceito. As pernas entrelaçadas, os desejos roçando um no outro ainda tendo as peças íntimas separando-os.   
  
\- Milo... – Gemeu Camus ao ter um de seus mamilos enrodilhado pela língua ávida e úmida. Arqueou as costas e aproveitou para serpentear a cintura. Se era para ser provocado, ele também gostaria de provocar. Não era de ficar quieto, nunca fora.  
  
\- Hmm... Sabe, ruivo, creio que estamos muito vestidos ainda. – Gracejou ao começar a tirar-lhe a peça que faltava e fazer o mesmo consigo. Enquanto fazia isso, foi admirado pelo acompanhante. Sentiu-se desejado... Desejava dar prazer e ter prazer. Deitou-se novamente sobre o francês, engalfinhou-se com ele, provocando-o.   
  
You're never gonna be alone  
Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
From this moment on  
de agora em diante  
If you ever feel like letting go  
Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
I won't let you fall  
Não vou deixá-lo cair  
When all hope is gone  
Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecido  
I know that you can carry on  
Eu sei que você pode continuar  
We're gonna see the world on  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos  
I'll hold you till the hurt is gone  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar  
  
Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço e deslizou a língua por todo o tórax. Sentiu as mãos do ruivo apertando-lhe os ombros e a nuca, por vezes arranhando-o com as unhas. Gemia, não tinha como não estar gemendo. O francês tinha algo que o enfeitiçava. Que o fazia querer mais.  
  
Milo apertou-lhe a coxa e mirou-o com interesse. Era observado. Encheu-se de ardor e sem delongas, abocanhou a masculinidade do ruivo, sugando-a.   
  
\- C-céus, Milo! – Ronronou entre gemidos.  
  
O grego voltou os olhos para ele e continuou o que estava fazendo. Queria-o entregue. Queria-o para si, somente para si. Esticou um braço e acariciou-lhe o rosto, afagou-lhe as madeixas vermelhas. Com o indicador, lentamente, desenhou o contorno dos lábios do ruivo.   
  
Em êxtase, Camus mordiscou-lhe o dedo e, com um olhar sedutor, abocanhou-o, lambendo-o. Com o olhar de um predador, o loiro não perdia uma emoção sequer no rosto bonito. Introduziu mais um dígito entre os lábios do ruivo e deixou-o por alguns minutos. Sorriu ao vê-lo largar o que fazia, com maestria.  
  
\- Devo parar? – Perguntou. Na voz, uma pitada de malícia.   
  
\- Milo... – Protestou.   
  
Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single Day  
Você tem que viver cada dia  
Like it's the only one  
como se fosse apenas um  
What if tomorrow never comes?  
Mas se o amanhã nunca chegar  
Don't let it slip away,could be our only one  
Não o deixe escapulir, poderia ser a nosso único dia  
  
Com um sorriso devastador, baixou a cabeça e lambeu toda a extensão do membro tenso e voltou novamente os olhos para ele. O francês tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um ar transtornado. Ofereceu novamente os dedos para ele e abocanhou a masculinidade pulsante. Sentindo os dedos úmidos, acomodou-se melhor entre as pernas do ruivo e devagar deslizou um dígito, penetrando-o. Os gemidos de Camus instigando-o, dando-lhe maior tesão. Girando devagar o dedo, escorregou outro dígito. Queria prepará-lo, não queria causar-lhe dor, mas sexo entre homens não tinha como ser delicado. Além do que não eram afeminados. Eram homens másculos e duros. Pilotos experientes e bons no que faziam.   
  
Circulou a glande com a língua bem devagar enquanto tentava achar o local que daria mais prazer ao amante. Deslizou os lábios por toda a extensão do membro rijo e pulsante e ao sentir o corpo de Camus estremecer, soube que finalmente encontrara o ponto certo.   
  
Retirou os dedos devagar, posicionou-se entre as pernas dele, as afastando mais um pouco. Deitou-se devagar sobre ele e deixou que sua virilidade esfregasse na de Camus. Beijou-o ardentemente. Liberou-lhe os lábios e gemeu alto ao sentir suas costas serem arranhadas. Apoiou ambas as mãos ao lado do corpo do ruivo e ergueu um pouco o tórax. Deixou que seu peso ficasse todo nos joelhos e flexionou as pernas do outro.   
  
\- Camus... – Chamou-o, ao perceber que o ruivo estava com os olhos semicerrados. Talvez esperando a dor da união. – Olhe para mim... – Pediu. Ao ver-lhe as bonitas íris, deslizou seu corpo para dentro do dele. Segurou-lhe as pernas e esperou um pouco para que ele acostumasse com a invasão. Admirou-se ao ver as feições do ruivo mais afogueadas. Os lábios entreabertos, o arfar... O ar escapando em fortes lufadas.   
  
Movendo-se devagar, Camus abriu os olhos e lambeu provocantemente os lábios. Gingou um pouco os quadris. Estava mais que pronto e queria sentir prazer assim como dar. – Milo, por favor. – Pediu ao esticar-lhe a mão direita.  
  
O loiro mirou-o extasiado, segurou-lhe a mão fortemente e começou a mover-se devagar. Saiu totalmente do corpo do amante e sorriu de lado ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos e fazer um muxoxo. Enfronhou-se novamente e gingou os quadris. Queria deixá-lo louco... Ensandecido.   
  
\- Oh! Céus, Milo... – O ruivo segurou fortemente a mão dele e arqueou as costas. Impulsionou os quadris de encontro ao corpo do grego e gemeu alto.  
  
You know it's only just begun  
Você sabe que apenas começou  
Every single day, may be our only one  
Cada dia pode ser o nosso único dia  
What if tomorrow never comes?  
Mas se amanhã nunca chegar  
Tomorrow never comes  
Amanhã nunca chegar  
Tomorrow never comes  
Amanhã nunca chegar  
  
Tomado pelo desejo, Milo moveu-se rápida e fortemente, ditando o ritmo. Palavras não conseguiriam expressar as sensações que cada um estava sentindo e provocando no outro. Os gemidos fundindo-se e sendo abafados, contidos e deixados serem ouvidos entre os muitos beijos. Uma mão hábil fechou-se sobre o desejo do francês. O loiro sabia o que queria e teria para si. A entrega faltava muito pouco. Iriam entregar-se juntos.  
  
Camus gemeu palavras desconexas ao sentir seu membro ser massageado no mesmo ritmo que o grego ia ditando. Milo baixou um pouco o corpo e, aproveitando-se disso, o ruivo levou uma mexa loira até o nariz. O perfume másculo do grego misturando-se ao seu, ao cheiro do amor... Puxou-o para si e arrebatou-lhe os lábios. Milo conteve um pouco o peso de seu corpo com a mão livre. Gemeu ao ter o lábio inferior mordiscado e chupado.  
  
Os corpos vibrando em harmonia. As bocas ávidas se procurando, trocando beijos e mordidas em puro êxtase e erotismo. Línguas enroscando-se uma na outra. Sugando, lambendo.  
  
Erguendo um pouco o corpo, Milo passou uma mão por baixo da coxa direita do francês e ergueu-a encostando-a em seu tórax. O encaixe mais fundo e perfeito. Ele não fazia ideia do que estava liberando. Camus sempre quieto e na dele, sentia-se como um vulcão em erupção e, não demorou muito para que o ruivo se derramasse na mão do grego. Extasiado, o grego moveu-se um pouco mais rápido e com uma estocada mais forte e profunda derramou-se com um gemido no interior acolhedor.  
  
Time, is going by  
O tempo está passando  
So much faster than I  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you  
Estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você  
  
Baixou lentamente a perna do ruivo e deitou-se sobre ele. As respirações entrecortadas misturando-se. – Quero confessar-lhe uma coisa. – Murmurou próximo ao ouvido do outro. Desvencilhou-se calmamente dele e deitou ao lado. Puxou o ruivo para seus braços e acariciou-lhe os cabelos que grudavam na pele suada.  
  
Com olhos curiosos, Camus mirou-o. – O que é? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Devo confessar que acredito em ditos populares. – Começou. Um sorriso bobo estampado nos lábios. – Acho que apesar de tudo, me interessei por você desde o primeiro dia que nos vimos.   
  
Camus apoiou o queixo no peito do loiro e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sorriu. – Mas você só me xingou.  
  
Milo ficou pensativo, não poderia contar que havia visto-o no enterro de Saga. Ou poderia. Sem saber, resolveu ficar quieto por enquanto. – Pode ser, mas nunca mais te esqueci. E a cada nova desavença, mais eu ficava ‘encantado’ por você. – Fez uma pausa. Melhor seria não esconder-lhe nada. – Para dizer a verdade, lembro de você de um ano atrás e nunca mais lhe esqueci. E se quer saber de onde foi, foi no final do enterro de Saga. – Mirou-o preocupado. Talvez aquilo estragasse tudo.  
  
You're never gonna be alone  
Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
From this moment on  
de agora em diante  
If you ever feel like letting go  
Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
I won't let you fall  
Não vou deixá-lo cair  
When all hope is gone  
Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecido  
Know that you can carry on  
Eu sei que você pode continuar  
We're gonna take the world on  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos  
I'll hold you till the hurt is gone  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar  
  
O ruivo ficou quieto, baixou os olhos. Aquilo já era passado. E daí que fora de lá? Ele precisava viver. O fantasma dos sentimentos do grego morto já não mais o assombrava. – Milo, desmancha essa carranca. Aquilo já ficou em meu passado. Estou vivendo o agora e gostaria de vivê-lo com você. – Falou sem temores.  
  
Milo sorriu-lhe e beijou-o rapidamente. – Fico feliz por isso, pois não pense que irá se livrar de mim tão fácil. – Riu divertido. – Foi por sua causa que pedi transferência. Então, por favor, nada de ficar convencido.  
  
Foi a vez de Camus rir. O riso cristalino contagiando ao grego. – Eu não sou assim. Aprenderá com o tempo.  
  
\- Tempo é o que mais teremos daqui para frente, ruivo. – Murmurou o loiro ao beijar-lhe a testa. - Viveremos um dia depois do outro. – Suspirou.  
  
I'm gonna be there all of the way  
Eu estarei lá para tudo  
I won't be missing one more Day  
Eu não terei perdido mais um dia   
I'm gonna be there all of the way  
Eu estarei lá para tudo  
I won't be missing one more day  
Eu não terei perdido mais um dia   
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Temporada de Incêndios  
Um mês e meio depois...  
  
Os dias estavam muito quentes e os incêndios não criminosos e criminosos começavam a assustar a população de toda a Grécia. As autoridades pediam para que as pessoas em áreas de risco abandonassem suas casas e seguissem para lugares fora da zona de queimadas. Quase todos os dias as equipes de helicópteros e aviões tanques sobrevoavam as já bem castigadas florestas e arredores das cidades, lançando as cargas de argila e água. Dependendo do lugar, produtos químicos não eram recomendados.  
  
Mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado no quarto, o local parecia um forno. O aparelho parecia não estar ajudando naquela noite de verão. Esparramado na cama, abraçado ao travesseiro, o loiro nem se dera conta que o namorado não estava mais ao seu lado, estava em estado de hibernação e nada o acordaria. O corpo nu ainda em brasa após uma tórrida noite de amor.   
  
Na cozinha, usando apenas sua boxer azul escura, Camus refrescava-se tomando um suco bem gelado. A geladeira aberta iluminando parcamente a cozinha, que permanecia no escuro. Estava com fome, mas aquilo não era hora de comer mais nada. Logo deveriam estar levantando e seguindo para Atenas, iriam aproveitar a folga de ambos. Voltou seus olhos para o relógio de parede sobre a pia. Ainda era cedo, faltava mais de uma hora e meia para levantarem. Coçou a nuca e pegou uma pêra, fechando a geladeira em seguida. Comeu-a com gosto. Espiou pela janela da cozinha e nada de brisa. As árvores continuavam sem se moverem.   
  
Já ia voltando para o quarto quando ouviu o telefone. Arqueou a sobrancelha. Ninguém ligaria àquela hora para eles, ninguém a não ser, é claro, da base. Tentou atender ao telefone antes que esse acordasse o grego, mas como não estava em sua casa, tropeçou na poltrona e mentalmente praguejou até a última geração de quem havia posto aquela coisa no meio do caminho.  
  
Dormindo a sono solto, nem mesmo o calor iria acordá-lo. Não havia nem percebido o sumiço do corpo do amado que aquela hora da madrugada deveria estar ao seu lado. Mas quem achava que ele não acordaria, estava completamente enganado. Assim que o barulho irritante e estridente começou, remexeu-se na cama. Um resmungo. Remexeu-se novamente e fincou o cotovelo no colchão. Com uma das mãos, tateou a mesinha de cabeceira à procura do despertador. Sim, em sua mente embotada pelo sono, somente aquele objeto odioso faria um barulho estridente.   
  
\- Camy... Desliga essa porcaria. – Murmurou, ao tocar a mão sobre o telefone. Abriu um olho apenas e viu que o despertador continuava com seu tic-tac costumeiro. Puxou o telefone do gancho e, com um suspiro, começou a falar. – Você ligou para a casa de Milo, após o sinal deixe seu nome e telefone. – Bocejou.  
  
Ao tirar o aparelho do gancho, ouviu o barulho da extensão ser retirada de sua base. A voz rouca e grogue de sono de Milo falando coisas desconexas. – Milo, pode desligar ai, eu já atendi. – Camus falou calmamente.  
  
\- Hmm... Camy, se for algum vendedor querendo empurrar alguma coisa, diga que não queremos nada.   
  
Do outro lado da linha uma risada escrachada ribombou nos ouvidos de ambos. – Dio mio, Io mereço. Questro poverello só pode estar exausto. Camus, o que você andou fazendo com ele? – Mask perguntou, sem conter sua curiosidade.  
  
\- Mask, creio que da intimidade de Milo e minha você não precise ficar sabendo. – O ruivo respondeu friamente.  
  
\- Ora, mas pelo visto, Milo não deu no couro. Seu mal humor é típico de quem não teve uma noite de sexo selvagem. – Gargalhou.   
  
Camus revirou os olhos e, ao fundo, a voz de Afrodite se fez ouvir. – Mask, é uma emergência, não é para ficar querendo saber o que de fato acontece com os dois.  
  
\- Vá benne, vá benne, amato mio. – Fez uma pausa. – Camus, temos uma emergência. Precisamos de todos os pilotos na base, acha que consegue acordar Milo? – Agora a voz soava séria e sem o tom de ironia de anteriormente.  
  
\- Sim, creio que consigo. Ele ficará bravo, é a folga dele, mas é só o tempo de trocar de roupa e ir para a base.   
  
\- Ok! Então, até mais. Vemo-nos na segunda de manhã. – Mask despediu-se. Não havia por que o ruivo ir para a base no final de semana, ele ainda continuava na função de instrutor.  
  
\- Até segunda. – Respondeu. Ao colocar o telefone no gancho, algo lhe ocorreu. Talvez fosse melhor ir junto, se precisassem de ajuda quem sabe pudesse fazer a diferença. Com esses pensamentos, rumou até o quarto. Acendeu a luz do abajur e encontrou Milo do jeitinho que havia deixado. Se não fosse pelo chamado urgente da base, ele bem ficaria ali com ele. Observou-lhe melhor o corpo nu e conteve sua libido. – Milo... Milo, acorde... Temos problemas. – Ao vê-lo resmungar, tocou-lhe no ombro e chacoalhou-o levemente. – Mon amour, era Mask no telefone. Estão tendo um problema e precisam de todos os pilotos. Vamos, levante! – Pediu.  
  
O loiro virou-se devagar, piscou algumas vezes e coçou o rosto. – Que horas são? – Perguntou, ao começar a despertar.  
  
\- Não passa das cinco da manhã. – Informou. – Vamos, eu vou junto contigo para a base.  
  
\- Mas e nosso passeio? – Perguntou ao levantar-se da cama. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o namorado trajando apenas a cueca. – Escuta, você andando assim pela casa é uma tentação.   
  
\- Milo...   
  
\- Está bem. Banho... – Falou e sumiu banheiro adentro.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
\- Hei, Shion qual a situação? Onde está Mask? – Camus perguntou assim que entrou na torre de comando.  
  
O controlador voltou seus olhos para o ruivo, surpreso. – Camus, o que faz aqui? – Respondeu com nova pergunta.  
  
\- Mask está na sala de reuniões falando com os pilotos que chegaram agora. – Afrodite informou sem desviar sua atenção do radar.  
  
\- Eu vim tentar ajudar. Talvez precisem de alguma coisa, então estarei por aqui. – O ruivo não sabia bem no que poderia ajudar, mas ali estava. De nada adiantaria ficar dentro de casa sabendo que Milo estaria dando tudo de si para salvar vidas e também conter aquele incêndio.  
  
\- Deixe Mask voltar, talvez ele precise de alguma coisa. Aqui você sabe, não tem como nos ajudar. – Shion falou. Voltou sua atenção para o radar e voltou a passar as coordenadas que a ele foram solicitadas.  
  
Em pouco tempo, Mask já se encontrava na torre. Voltou seus olhos para Camus e sorriu. – Veio nos ajudar? Se quiser, temos um Bombardier sem piloto. Não conseguimos encontrá-lo. – Ofereceu, apesar de saber que fazia um ano que o ruivo não participava de uma missão.  
  
Camus mirou-o de soslaio. Pilotar ali no campo e apagar alvos nunca fora problema. Na verdade, o que o deixava receoso era cometer um erro como o de tempos atrás, ao aproximar-se das árvores em chamas.  
  
\- Ajudarei de outra forma, Mask. – O instrutor respondeu. Voltou seus olhos para onde Afrodite e Shion estavam. Ouvira quando o mais velho havia autorizado a decolagem do grego. – Qual quadrante você colocou Milo? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Bem, Milo foi enviado para o quadrante norte, aquela parte está bem afetada. Não está nos limites da cidade, mas sim em uma parte de floresta. – Mask respondeu pensativo.  
  
Camus conhecia muito bem aquele quadrante. Quase todo ano um pedaço de floreta acabava sendo destruído. Suspirou.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
\- Venon, como está a situação por ai? – Shion perguntou-lhe. Ele estava tomando conta daquele quadrante.  
  
\- Está um tanto crítica. Eu não consigo manter contato com o pessoal de terra. Vocês têm algum sinal com eles? – A voz de Milo soava preocupada demais aos ouvidos de Camus.  
  
\- Não, não temos. – Shion respondeu.  
  
Mask, que prestava atenção, aproximou-se e pegando um dos fones com microfone integrado, começou a participar da conversa. – Venon, deixe um pouco seu microfone ligado. – Havia escutado alguma coisa.  
  
Atendendo ao pedido do comandante da base, Milo deixou ligado o microfone. O motor do Canadair fazia um barulho estranho. Claro que ele sabia do que se tratava, mas nunca iria dizer a verdade. Queria encontrar a equipe em terra nem que para isso colocasse a aeronave em perigo juntamente com sua vida.  
  
Antes de ser o comandante daquele local, Mask já fora um experiente piloto, tanto de caças como de aviões tanques. Conhecia muito bem aquele barulho. Camus mais atrás também sabia o que estava acontecendo. Aproximou um pouco e parou ao lado do italiano.  
  
\- O combustível dele está baixo. – Mask falou e olhou para Shion.   
  
\- Venon, regresse à base. Ou não irá conseguir. – O controlador concentrou-se no radar.  
  
\- Ok, Boss. Estou retornando. – Milo respondeu. Fez a manobra para poder voltar e observou seu marcador de combustível. Estava bem baixo, não abaixo do recomendado, mas ele corria o risco de não conseguir chegar à base. – Vamos lá belezinha. Somos muito bonitos para cairmos aqui. – Gracejou.   
  
\- Venon, está tudo bem? – Shion perguntou ao perceber que o rádio havia ficado mudo.  
  
Abrindo a conexão, Milo sorriu nervosamente. – Está tudo sobre controle, já consigo avistar a base ao longe. – Informou. – Meu motor esquerdo resiste... – Informou ao observar pela janela o motor direito parando de funcionar. – Vamos belezinha, falta pouco. Já estamos quase lá. – Um tanto nervoso, acabou deixando o microfone ligado.  
  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Mask olhou para Camus. Ele podia ser o senhor grosseirão, mas tinha certeza que o ruivo entraria em parafuso se acontecesse alguma coisa. Sem muito pensar, acionou o alarme. Com o auxílio de um binóculo e parado do lado de fora da torre, ele observava a aproximação do Canadair. Ao seu lado, o ruivo parecia impaciente como um leão enjaulado.  
  
\- Calma, Camus. Milo vai conseguir pousar.  
  
\- Assim espero. – Respondeu. Voltou seus olhos para o céu e depois para as escadas. O chefe da segurança estava chegando.  
  
\- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Perguntou, assim que parou ao lado dos dois.  
  
\- Venon está pousando quase sem combustível. – Mask informou.  
  
\- E vocês chamam minha equipe poucos segundos antes dele pousar?  
  
\- Era tudo o que tínhamos também. – Mask rosnou.  
  
\- Droga! Temos mais um metido.  
  
Sem importar-se com a discussão ao seu lado, Camus observou o avião aproximar-se. Milo deveria estar lutando contra a máquina para mantê-la no ar. O avião estava instável. O outro motor começou a falhar quando este já tocava o solo. Suspirou. Deixou os dois para trás descendo as escadas rapidamente. Precisava chegar até onde o avião iria parar. Quando finalmente chegou onde Milo estava, fuzilou-o com os olhos.  
  
\- Perdeu a noção do perigo? – O ruivo perguntou, ao cruzar os braços à frente do corpo.  
  
\- Não, eu precisava de um pouco mais de adrenalina, ruivo. – Gracejou o loiro ao conseguir parar de sentir as mãos trêmulas. – E diga que eu não fiz uma aterrissagem perfeita? – Questionou. Um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.  
  
\- Seria perfeita se você tivesse um mínimo de combustível para pousar.  
  
\- Mas eu tinha...  
  
\- Milo, não vou discutir com você sobre isso. Apenas precisa ser prudente.   
  
Ambos voltaram-se para trás ao ouvirem a voz de Aldebaran.   
  
\- Mask está chamando a todos os pilotos para a sala de reunião. Parece ter algo importante a dizer. Ele pediu para que fosse junto, Camus. – O brasileiro arqueou uma sobrancelha e aguardou dentro do jipe. – Se quiserem carona...  
  
Milo e Camus trocaram olhares e rapidamente entraram no carro.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
O calor estava insuportável dentro da sala de reuniões. Alguns pilotos que estavam esperando seus aviões serem reabastecidos encontravam-se por ali. O zum zum zum estava tornando-se insuportável quando, finalmente, Mask entrou.   
  
\- Sei que devem estar se perguntando o que estão fazendo aqui, quando deveriam estar começando a voltar para aquele inferno. – Começou. Como bom italiano, gesticulava muito com as mãos. Estava nervoso. – Acabamos de receber uma mensagem de um dos nossos, a equipe perdida foi localizada. Eles estão presos pelas chamas. A rota de fuga deles foi barrada pela queda de algumas árvores. Precisamos enviar pelo menos mais um avião para lá, mas não temos o número de contingente para fazermos isso. Não podemos deslocar ninguém para o quadrante de Venon.  
  
\- E o que você pretende fazer, Mask? – Camus perguntou. Estava curioso e pensativo. Talvez Mask tinha o chamado ali com a finalidade de fazê-lo ajudar.  
  
\- Estava pensando em pegar um dos Bombardier para ajudar... – Calou-se ao ouvir o alvoroço de todos.  
  
\- Você não voa há muito tempo, Mask. – Aldebaran arqueou a sobrancelha.  
  
\- Isso é verdade e todos nós sabemos que Camus tem voado em treinos.   
  
Milo voltou os olhos para o namorado e observou-o. Ele parecia estar travando uma luta interna. – Camus, você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. – Murmurou apenas para que o ruivo ouvisse.  
  
O ruivo não respondeu-lhe nada. Não tinha medo de nada e precisava mostrar que estava curado dos traumas do passado. – Eu vou, Mask. E não me olhe assim, eu irei concluir a missão. – Falou decidido. – Enquanto vou colocar meu macacão anti-chamas, pode pedir para preparar o Bombardier. – Pediu com convicção.  
  
\- Camy... Tem certeza? – Milo perguntou.   
  
\- Tenho, Milo. Vidas dependem disso. – O ruivo respondeu e, sem esperar, saiu rapidamente da sala.  
  
\- Ok! Pessoal, todo mundo para seus aviões. Temos um incêndio de grandes proporções para apagar. – Mask encerrou a reunião e seguiu atrás do ruivo. Precisava pedir para que o avião fosse abastecido.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Sobrevoando a área do incêndio, o Canadair voava baixo. Milo já sabia a posição que deveria lançar as cargas anti-incêndio. – Boss, estou me aproximando do local. E até o exato momento nenhuma comunicação.   
  
\- Também não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido, Venon. Não temos notícias da equipe de terra. Mantenha seu curso. Roux está dez minutos atrás de você. – Informou. – Como está a situação?  
  
\- Muito quente, quase não se tem muita visibilidade. A fumaça escura está dificultando um pouco, mas vamos conseguir. – Milo respondeu. – Estou quase sobre o alvo. – Ao terminar de falar, estabilizou o avião e lançou sua primeira carga.  
  
\- Roux, Boss falando. Tome cuidado. Ouviu pelo rádio? – Perguntou o controlador.  
  
\- Sim, eu ouvi. Não se preocupem. Também estou começando a sobrevoar a área em chamas. – Comunicou.   
  
As labaredas altas lambendo a fuselagem e esquentando mais a temperatura já elevada da cabine do Bombardier. Tudo parecia estar indo bem com o francês. Nenhum sinal de pânico ou mesmo de algo que o fizesse deixar a missão incompleta.  
  
\- Roux, estou fazendo o retorno para fazer nova passagem. – Milo informou. – Tome cuidado com as árvores, elas estão explodindo feito bombas. O calor chega a ser insuportável.   
  
\- Tomarei, pode ficar tranquilo. – Camus respondeu e começou a baixar mais o Bombardier. Nivelou e estabilizou o avião. Um pouco antes de chegar ao alvo, uma árvore explodiu quando estava passando. O avião perdeu a estabilidade e a carga, apesar de ter sido lançada na hora certa, acabara não ajudando muito. – Droga, errei. Uma explosão. – Praguejou. Ao dar a volta com o avião ainda em altitude baixa, nova explosão atingiu-lhe a asa esquerda. A fumaça negra encobrindo-lhe a visão por alguns minutos. Sim, alguns minutos, mas para o ruivo, haviam se passado muito mais que míseros minutos.  
  
\- Camus? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Milo preocupado. Não obteve respostas. – Camus?  
  
Em silêncio, o francês parecia ter sido congelado. O terror de um ano atrás sendo revivido. O suor frio escorrendo-lhe pela testa. Como se fosse um robô, automaticamente fez a aeronave ganhar mais altura e, desesperado, tirou o capacete, fone de ouvido e microfone, os empurrando para trás.  
  
\- Camus, o que aconteceu? – Milo insistiu.  
  
\- Venon, o que está acontecendo? – Shion perguntou.   
  
\- Não sei, uma explosão pode ter danificado a antena do avião de Roux. Ele não me responde. Mas olhando daqui o avião parece estar funcionando perfeitamente bem. – O loiro informou.  
  
\- Então isso serve para os dois... Roux, espero que esteja ouvindo.   
  
Sim ele estava. Os fones estavam caídos em seu pescoço bem próximos das orelhas.  
  
\- Dêem a volta e continuem lançando as cargas naquele local. Precisamos salvar a equipe. – Shion ordenou. Não poderia dar-se ao luxo de agir com polidez.   
  
De olhos arregalados e assustado, Camus ouvia a tudo e parecia a cada instante reviver em um círculo vicioso a morte de Saga. Definitivamente, ele não devia ter aceitado ajudar. Pilotar um avião tanque e lançar as cargas em um dia de treino é muito fácil, mas pilotar em um incêndio de verdade, é outra coisa totalmente diferente.  
  
Puxando o microfone para perto de seus lábios, o ruivo imaginou o que falar. – Estou com problemas. – Começou.   
  
\- O que aconteceu, Roux? – Mask perguntou. A voz levemente rouca e brava.  
  
\- Creio que meu rádio e o compartimento de cargas estejam danificados. Estou ouvindo vocês com chiado e muitas vezes a mensagem chega cortada.  
  
\- Camus, Milo não pode ficar sozinho aí. Vidas precisam ser salvas. Se sabia que iria congelar aí em cima, por que se ofereceu? Eu poderia estar aí, eu já tinha dito que iria. – Mask estava muito bravo. E tinha toda razão em dar aquela bronca no francês.  
  
\- Não tenho culpa, aconteceu.   
  
\- Camy... - Milo estava desapontado e deixava transparecer isso em sua voz. – Eu sei que você sofre, mas não foi sua culpa. Eu confio em você, sei do que é capaz.  
  
O ruivo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Não poderia desapontar ao namorado. Voltou seus olhos para a asa, nada havia acontecido. Em seu ser, ele batalhava para conseguir vencer as imagens que o seguiam há tanto tempo.  
  
\- Milo, deixe-o... Faça seu serviço, vou tentar mandar alguém para ajudar-lhe. – Mask ordenou. – Shion, por favor, veja o avião mais próximo. Talvez seja a hora de sabermos realmente que Camus não deve nunca mais colocar os pés dentro de um avião.  
  
Ao escutar aquilo, Camus sentiu uma fúria tremenda. O que Mask quis dizer com aquilo? Bufando, guinou o avião para retornar. Não era um covarde, era senhor de suas emoções, de si. Iria conseguir vencer seus fantasmas... Seus temores. Ao longe, avistou o Canadair de Milo lançando mais uma carga. Estreitou os olhos e seguiu em frente. Nivelou e estabilizou, voando muito rente as árvores.   
  
\- Milo, acho bom ter deixado algo para que eu possa apagar. – Falou. A voz fria e sem emoção. Algo dentro de seu peito estava rugindo, como se fosse um dragão adormecido. Não era covarde... Não tinha medo de nada.   
  
\- Camus... – O loiro murmurando. – Mask, Roux voltou. Mais duas passagens e os bombeiros presos entre as chamas poderão chegar até o riacho.  
  
\- Ótimo! – Mask grunhiu.   
  
Após as duas passagens restantes, a equipe de terra pode salvar-se entrando no riacho.   
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Milo e Camus haviam perdido a conta de quantas vezes voltaram para a base a fim de colocar combustível e voltar para o local do incêndio. Mas no final tudo acabara bem ou quase bem. Os bombeiros foram salvos, tendo uma baixa apenas, do chefe, que fora pego por uma árvore em chamas, que caiu sobre si.  
  
Quando finalmente encontraram-se em solo firme, Milo deu-lhe um sorriso sedutor. O francês aproximou-se devagar e recebeu o loiro em seus braços, sem importar-se com ser reservado ou não.   
  
\- Obrigado...  
  
\- Por que me agradece?  
  
\- Por que você acreditou em mim quando ninguém mais acreditava. – Confidenciou.  
  
Milo sorriu-lhe sedutoramente e beijou-lhe. Um beijo apaixonado. Ao longe, Kanon sorriu satisfeito enquanto alguns pilotos, mecânicos e o pessoal de terra fazia algazarra. Um tanto envergonhado, Camus puxou o grego para outro lugar e não pode evitar rir. Ele não sabia o que acontecia quando estava com Milo, mas já não se importava mais. Importava, apenas, que eles se amavam.  
  
\- Sobre o que disse, eu não fiz nada. Você saiu dessa sozinho. Fico feliz por você. Agora quero muito voltar pra casa. Tomar um bom banho, uma massagem...   
  
\- Milo...  
  
O grego gargalhou e puxou-o para o alojamento.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Pela janela do quarto do casal, a bruxuleante luz da lua cheia invadia o local iluminando parcamente a penumbra. Emaranhados entre os lençóis, os corpos nus, as respirações ainda ofegantes. Milo apoiou-se no cotovelo para mirar o ruivo.   
  
\- Camus, eu te amo! – Começou ao acariciar-lhe o rosto com a outra mão. Prendeu entre os dedos uma mecha de cabelos ruivos e levou até as narinas. Inalou o perfume másculo... Suspirou. – Como nunca amei ninguém. Foi paixão à primeira vista, amor ao primeiro toque. Sinto que completamo-nos. Apesar das diferenças...  
  
\- Milo, por favor, não comece. Você sabe... – A voz baixa e levemente rouca.  
  
\- Sim, sei. Você não consegue declarar-se como eu. – Sorriu sedutoramente. - Sim, você sabe que sou possessivo e um tanto ciumento às vezes, mas sei e entendo que você goste da liberdade; que precisa de um momento a sós.  
  
\- Não é só isso. – Declarou, cabisbaixo. O que não queria era novamente a promessa do amor eterno. Ouvir de seu amado que nunca seria feliz com outro. Não suportaria outra perda assim, outra promessa.  
  
\- O fardo que carregou é muito grande. Não faria isso, não se preocupe... – Baixou um pouco a cabeça e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. - Eu já lhe disse uma vez, vou repetir. Eu te amo de todo o meu âmago. Quero que estejamos juntos. Quero, apenas, que nosso amor seja eterno enquanto durar. Nada de ficar vivendo o futuro. Continuemos no presente. E que presente... – Sorriu malicioso ao deslizar uma das mãos pelo tórax dele.  
  
\- Milo... – Protestou. Sentia o rosto esquentar. Estava corado. Respirou fundo. - Tudo bem, Milo. Às vezes não tem como ganhar de você em uma discussão. Se quer saber, eu também te amo profundamente. Gosto de estar ao seu lado, conviver e partilhar a minha vida contigo.  
  
\- Não foi a melhor declaração de amor que eu recebi, mas certamente a mais sincera. – Riu divertido. - Te amo, tal como é!  
  
\- Seremos felizes até...  
  
\- Até nada! Seremos felizes e ponto. Amando-nos, vivendo um dia por vez e nos superando. Combinado? - Arqueia a sobrancelha.  
  
\- Combinado. - Sorri. - Obrigado! Muito obrigado, meu amor. Por tudo... – Roçou levemente os lábios nos dele.  
  
\- Hmm... Tudo bem. Só faço meu melhor. - Dá de ombros.  
  
\- Dieu! Quanto ego.... – Revirou os olhos.  
  
\- Posso me achar, pois tenho o melhor homem do mundo ao meu lado. - Pisca.  
  
\- Milo... – Suspira. - Então sejamos felizes. Juntos.  
  
\- Sim, sejamos felizes... "para sempre!" - Completa, em sua mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> Confesso que quando comecei a escrever essa fic, nem me passou pela cabeça que ela poderia ficar desse tamanho. Querida Virgo, espero que goste do que acabou de ler. Tentei muito agradar-lhe. Se por ventura não ficou de seu agrado, peço que me desculpe, pois não tenho costume de unir ao casal Poison e Ice o geminiano gostoso. Tentei, pelo menos posso dizer que tentei! E me sinto realizada. 
> 
> Mais uma vez espero que goste. 
> 
> Beijos de sua amiga não mais secreta. 
> 
> Ok! Isso foi o encerramento da fic em 2010, agora mais uma vez, venho agradecer a paciência com essa pessoa aqui ^^ e também se deixou um comentário, ficarei muito, mas muito feliz! 
> 
> beijos

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosidades e Explicações Extras: 
> 
> Mar Adriático*: A Grécia é banhada pelos mares: Egeus, Jônico e Mediterrâneo. Contudo, como você deve ter percebido, se passarmos uma linha reta entre as cidades de Paris e Atenas, passa-se pelo mar Adriático, cruzando-o praticamente de ponta a ponta. Não sei se a rota usada pelos aviões é essa, não sou piloto e muito menos entendo de navegação. Se estiver errado, desculpem, fiz o meu melhor. 
> 
> Codinomes: Confesso que procurei muitas coisas, algo que casasse com cada dourado e até mesmo com o prateado infiltrado. XD Mas confesso que parece que a cada momento em que eu pensava que não conseguiria, uma luzinha no fim do túnel surgia e as coisas melhoravam. Alguns ficar óbvios demais, não foi minha intenção, mas verdade seja dita: Eu gostei muito do produto final. ^^’ 
> 
> Roux – Camus  
> Venon – Milo  
> Voyage – Saga  
> Expert – Kanon  
> Blond – Misty  
> Sentry – Afrodite  
> Boss – Shion  
> Big – Aldebaran  
> Lionheart – Aioria 
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> Sim, eu venho de uns tempinhos escrevendo fanfics! Tenho contas em outros locais, e essa fic em particular, é uma de minhas xodós. De uma época em que eu não tinha tanto medo de escrever fics longas e com essa carga toda de emoções. Espero agradar a pelo menos umas poucas pessoas.  
> Lembrem-se, que mesmo sendo uma fic antiga, é bom saber o que as pessoas acham e pensam a respeito. Também devo lembrar que essa fic, foi escrita antes da nossa atualização ortográfica, perdoem se não consegui corrigir tudo pra nova ortografia. 
> 
> beijocas da Coelha


End file.
